La Magia que Sanara el Corazon
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Entrar en un mundo que coincides y a la vez no Donde eres importante aun si no lo entiendes, ni como ni el por que Como si el destino hubiera sido escrito para que estés en ese lugar Cloud al caer en la corriente vital del planeta es llevado a un sitio donde la magia abunda, las criaturas míticas también, no hay materias, no hay monstruos ni mako. Y a pesar de todo eso pod
1. Chapter 1

Volvió a ser como la última vez, una pelea a muerte para salvar al planeta. Estaba cansado de esto, cansado de tener pesadillas, de sufrir por el Geoestigma y más que todo, sufrir por el hombre que tenía al frente, el cual como siempre no daba su brazo a torcer

— ¿Que pasa Cloud? ¿Tanta es tu emoción de verme que no puedes hacer un ataque decente? —se mofo con saña el peli plateado de ojos verdes

—¡Me sorprende que no sepas quedarte muerto! —respondió atacándole con fuerza. Sentía su brazo arder, más que de costumbre, quizás por al cercanía de Sephiroth o la batalla como tal

Como siempre Sephiroth manipulando con maestría la Masamune, esa poderosa y kilométrica espada tan extraña. Sin embargo y queriendo burlarse aún más de el con ayuda de su inmensa y completamente negra ala se apartó, incitándole a seguirle. Cloud, corrió a toda prisa hacia su Fenrir, guardando la espada en las cartucherías internas de la moto

No le importaron los gritos estridentes de Tifa, de Yuffie, ni siquiera los de Denzel y Marlene intentando decirle que no vaya, que no tiene sentido que le busque… Pero el Geoestigma además del Mako que fluye con mayor fuerza por sus venas

Yendo a toda la velocidad que daba su Fenrir no tardó en llegar a donde Sephiroth con una enorme sonrisa socarrona le esperaba. Apenas y hubo tiempo de sacar su arma antes de bajarse de un salto de Fenrir, al cual y ahora que se fijaba había caído en una enorme grieta que dejaba a la vista la corriente vital

—Siempre tan impulsivo—lamento Sephiroth con cierta pena. Cloud apretó los dientes y le ataco, siendo fácilmente bloqueado—Pero ahora viéndote más… no has cambiado absolutamente nada…

—Y tú tampoco… Maldito infeliz—gruño haciendo más presión

—Bajito y voz delicada… que más podía esperar de un omega… Mi omega—resalto devolviendo dicha presión. Cloud sintió cierta vibración en su cuerpo al escuchar eso. Sentía rabia de que le dijera eso… ¡Aun cuando él era quien él había abandonado, casi asesinado tenia las suficientes bolas para decirle eso!

—Yo no te pertenezco—gruño manteniéndose firme, sin embargo el contacto fue roto y Cloud fue impulsado hacia atrás, trastabillando pero rápidamente sintió el filo de la Masamune hundirse en su hombro

—Dime Cloud en este tiempo que transcurrido… ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti? ¿Me darías el placer de arrebatártelo? Hacerte sufrir por perderlo y hacerte volver a mí…

—Yo…—su voz tembló, mirando como esos ojos le atravesaban el alma. Se sintió cohibido, era normal después de tener a ese alfa al frente. Sin embargo saliendo levemente del ensueño se echó para atrás de un muy fuerte impulso. Sintió como si se iba hacia atrás trastabillando y aunque intento sujetarse del mismo Sephiroth termino cayendo por la gran brecha _ **—¡AHHH!**_

Chillaba durante su caída, viendo la sonrisa burlona de Sephiroth expandirse y mover los labios. No pudo entenderlo en ese momento por la adrenalina, por haber caído a la gran corriente vital

.

.

.

Nunca le había gustado caer de a muchos metros y golpearse contra el suelo, ahora era eso lo que había ocurrido exactamente, irónico. Le dolía a horrores la columna, pero era normal, se sobo la cabeza y se sentó, ¿no debería estar muerto? Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando el panorama, había un árbol enorme en frente de él, a su derecha y al revés estaba Fenrir y a la izquierda, clavada en el suelo estaba la First Tsurugi

Se levantó lentamente, balanceándose un poco por la falta de equilibrio. Inspecciono un poco más el panorama con ojos analíticos, un gran bosque a su espalda y ahora que se fijaba había un ENORME castillo relativamente cerca del gran árbol

—Donde… estoy… —balbuceo aturdido, si había caído a la corriente vital… ¿no debía de estar muerto? —Ugh…—se tocó el hombro, estaba sangrando demasiado por la herida de la Masamune. Justo cuando iba a tomar la First Tsurugi para ponerla en el arnés de su espalda…

—Aléjate de la espada—lentamente se volvió a incorporar. Lentamente y con las manos en alto se volteo, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Había un hombre con una ropa negra algo extraña –no es como que la suya fuera precisamente normal- de piel pálida, ojos negros y cabello algo grasiento de color negro, expresión amargado y un… ¿palito? En la mano, con eso era con lo que apuntaba, ¿estaba jugando con él?

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto de un rápido movimiento tomando su espada. El hombre se acercó más y frunció un poco más el ceño

—Para estar invadiendo Hogwarts… no estás muy enterado de las cosas ¿no es así? —se mofaba el hombro, Cloud alzo una ceja

—¿Hogwarts?¿Qué es eso? —pregunto parpadeando un par de veces sin comprender absolutamente nada. El hombre le miro un tanto sorprendido, pues no podía hallar rastro de falsedad en sus palabras

—No te hagas el inocente y…

—Severus—una voz ronca les interrumpió. Cloud volteo a ver quién hablo y detuvo al pelinegro de hacer lo que fuera que haría con ese palito. Era un anciano de barba y cabello sumamente largo y cano, con gafas de media luna y una especie… de túnica de color azul, Albus Dumbledore —No trates de esa manera a nuestro invitado

—¿Invitado? —pregunto Cloud aún más perdido—¿De qué está hablando? Qué lugar es este… ¿siquiera estoy en Midgar? —pregunto algo asustado por al respuesta

—¿Midgar? Estas en Hogwarts, en Escocia—dijo el anciano acercándose—Pero que de mis modales. Ven a mi despacho, así podremos hablar más tranquilos—dijo con una sonrisa, de forma suave hizo que Cloud bajara su arma

No muy seguro se la monto en el arnés de su espalda y siguió en silencio a Dumbledore con el otro hombre. Después del espanto de ver que las personas en las pinturas se movían al igual que las escaleras llegaron hasta una gárgola extraña.

—Pastel de Limón—dijo Albus, la gárgola se movió lentamente mostrando unas escaleras. Cloud todo cohibido y ciertamente asustado lo seguía de forma casi mecánica. Entraron a una oficina bastante singular donde había un pájaro de plumas rojas— ¿Entonces Joven…?

—Cloud Strife…—dijo pasito y analizando todo, los enormes y gruesos libros, el ave roja… era tan extraño…

—Joven Strife, comprendo que usted no es de este lugar—dijo en tono suave y algo lento, lo cual servía para calmar los nervios de Cloud—Sin embargo esta aquí por alguna razón, sé que usted tiene algo muy importante que hacer aquí, ayudando a nuestra causa, sin embargo eso es algo de lo que podemos hablar después—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Aun no comprendo que es este lugar… Yo caí en al corriente vital, debería de estar muerto—gruño

—Sabremos el porqué de todo a su tiempo Joven Strife… pero por ahora lo mejor es que se quede aquí—sentencio y Severus resoplo, nada conforme con lo dijo

—Pero Albus—Cloud brinco con el corazón a mil, una señora había llegado de la nada, con una especie de vestido o túnica verde esmeralda y ojos del mismo color, cabello negro en un moño: Minerva McGonagall—No sabemos exactamente quién es, podría ser un mortifago incluso—refuto ella, Cloud al calmar su muy asustado órgano vital miro a la mujer con cautela

—Con todo respeto, no entiendo de que habla—dijo con cierto respeto hacia la mujer, se sentía como estar frente a Tifa –una alfa- y un regaño era lo que menos buscaba

—Estoy seguro de que no es así Minerva—con cierta confianza Dumbledore se levantó y camino hasta Cloud, para luego tomar ambos brazos con delicadeza y ver los ante brazos—Aparte no hay ninguna marca en sus brazos

—Ehhh No sé de qué hablas pero no…—dijo un tanto perdido –completamente perdido- con lo que decían

—¿Pero qué harás con el Albus? —pregunto Minerva, Cloud se sobo un poco donde estaba la mancha negra del Geoestigma, que por alguna razón había dejado de arder

—Estudiara aquí—miro al viejo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Estudiar? Ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para estudiar… de nuevo, quizás no fue una escuela propiamente dicha pero… ¡El punto era que no tenía que hacerlo de nuevo!

—Para el motor... Yo no voy a estudiar, creo que soy lo suficientemente grande… aparte puedo buscar…

—En este mundo debes saber defenderse Joven Strife… Minerva, por favor acompáñele a comprar sus útiles, dudo mucho que entienda lo que debe hacer—dijo de forma algo divertida. Severus rodo los ojos y se fue, Minerva suspiro y Cloud frunció el ceño

—Es un colegio, ¿cómo matemáticas me van a ayudar a defenderme? —no comprenda de lo que hablaba esta gente

—Este no es un colegio normal Joven Strife, es Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería—al ver la mueca de confusión en el joven saco su varita y múltiples objetos en la habitación empezaron a flotar—Se le enseñaran cosas como esta y más complejas a lo largo del año…

—Albus… hoy empieza el año escolar, además él es, ciertamente, mayor que los demás—admitió Minerva al tiempo que Dumbledore ponía todo en su lugar

—Que entre en 3 año y tendrá la selección de las casa obviamente, sé que podrá con lo que el pongan al frente—decía con firmeza y seguridad, a la vez que Cloud seguía en una especie de aturdimiento

Ok, la magia debía ser algo similar a las Materias ¿no? No debía ser tan difícil ni extraño… ¿Cierto? Al ver que Minerva se dirigía a la salida le siguió para evitar pasar una vergüenza aún mayor. Ella por el camino a la salida del gran castillo empezó a contarle las cosas fundamentales del colegio como tal

Ella era la Jefa de la casa "Gryffindor", cuyo símbolo era un león y sus colore serán rojo y dorado, que Severus Snape era el Jefe de la casa Slytherin cuyo símbolo era una serpiente y sus colores eran el verde y el plateado. Habían otras dos casas pero no conocía a sus jefes y también el hablo de algo de nombre difícil que al parecer era un deporte

Sabiendo esos datos… ¡QUERIA VOLVER A SU CASA!

.

.

—Escoge una mascota Strife—dijo Minerva con cierta delicada, el muchacho era bastante respetuoso, al parecer tenia bien medido como tratar a cada persona y era bastante callado y demostraba completo interés en cada cosa que veía.

— ¿Cual es mejor?... Honestamente la Rana no llama mi atención—confeso viendo los animales en jaulas para escoger.

—Los más eficaces son las Lechuzas—afirmo mirándole observar cada animalito. Realmente notando esa actitud tan calmada y silenciosa… además de ese potencial que destilaba aun sin hacer nada, quería que quedara en Gryffindor

Cloud escogió una "Lechuza de los campanarios" completamente blanca a diferencia de las demás o las normales. Minerva noto cierto comportamiento extraño de los animales al estar cerca de Cloud, algunos parecían más erráticos por acercársele, quería preguntar pero no sabía si era prudente

— ¿Que nombre le pondrá Señor Strife? —pregunto mientras le dirigía a Ollivander para comprar la varita

—Zack—el nombre casi escapo por si solo de su boca, y era bastante contradictorio, pues el ave era completamente blanca—Aquí… todo tiene un olor tan neutro—comento de forma distraída

— ¿olor? —parpadeo varias veces en señal de confusión

—Si, por ejemplo… Usted pareciera una… Alfa pero no siento las hormonas ni los olores… es raro—confeso aun aturdido por eso. Al llegar a la tienda Minerva entro primero

—Quizás después podamos hablar más a fondo sobre eso. Por ahora es mejor que compremos su varita

—¿Está segura de que puedo hacer magia como ustedes? —de camino ese "Callejón Diagon" vio muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba seguro de poder hacer. Además todo le recordaba a esas historia de la época medieval que le conto su madre alguna vez

—Si Dumbledore lo dice, es porque debe ser verdad, es alguien sumamente sabio—explico con tranquilidad. Un hombre de cabello cano apareció tras un mostrador casi de un brinco con una caja en manos—Buenas tardes Ollivander

—Muy buenas Srita. Veo que me trajo un reto—dijo el examinando a Cloud con la mirada— Varita de 30'48 cm, con cabello de cola de unicornio—dijo dándole la "varita" que para Cloud seguía siendo un palito. La tomo y la vio con el ceño fruncido—Agítela—la movió suavemente y unos papeles se prendieron en llamas

—OH POR DIOS—chillo soltándola algo asustado—Si-siento eso…

—Oh no importa muchacho—dijo apagando el fuego y guardando la varita, para luego tomar otra—Espino, 25'4 cm, pelo de unicornio—dijo sacando otra cajita y dándosela a Cloud que la volvió a agitar y en vez de incendiarse algo, un vidrio se rompió y dejo al varita en la caja—Un cliente difícil… —refunfuño con algo de entusiasmo sacando otra y dándosela—Vid, 10 ¾ ", nervio de corazón de dragón

—No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea—confeso mirando a Minerva que se aguantaba la risa, hace muchísimo que no veía nadie sufrir por comprar su varita. La agito suavemente y unas 15 cajitas perfectamente apiladas salieron volando en su dirección y si nos e hubiera agachado hubiera sido un buen golpe—Creo que…

—La varita escoge al Mago, no al revés—dijo Ollivander guardando la varita—Quizás usted es algo más… Excéntrico—Cloud frunció levemente el ceño. Ollivander salió volando a buscar otra y llego con una cajita toda empolvada— Haya, 28 cm, flexible y como núcleo, cabello de Veela

Cloud la tomo y l miro un poco, era bonita, muy bonita. La agito suavemente y no pasó nada desastrosos para variar. Respiro un poco más tranquilo de que por lo menos no iba a causar muchos desastres. Ollivander parecía algo sorprendido

—Es extraño… Los que tienen como núcleo el cabello de Veela con muy temperamentales, también por la madera… Verdaderamente es curioso—comentaba casi para sí mismo

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? —pregunto en tono suplicante a Minerva, la cual sonrió y pago al varita. Cloud se sentía cansado tanto física como psicológicamente, por lo menos su herida hace un muy buen rato había dejado de sangrar. Pero bueno, no era para menos, después de todo una pelea contra Sephiroth no era nada sencillo

Tal como llegaron a ese lugar volvieron al enorme palacio y Minerva –lo cual le era más fácil que su apellido- le envió a cambiarse de ropa, debido a que ya había anochecido y los estudiantes ya estaban por llegar.

.

.

.

El gran comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes de cursos mayores, la gran mayoría –y con esto me refiero a Ronald Weasley- esperaban que todo el suspenso terminara para poder devorar el banquete. Harry solo veía de forma distraída a los profesores, notando que estaba Lupin ahí sentado

Los de primer año entraron temblando de pies a cabeza, como era lo normal debido al pánico de a qué casa pertenecerían. Al estar dentro y McGonagall al lado del sombrero Seleccionador Dumbledore hablo

—Sean todos Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, me gustaría dedicar unas palabras antes de que comience la selección de las casas y poder degustar de nuestro festín. Primero quiero dar la Bienvenida al Profesor R. J Lupin, quien se encargara de dar la asignación de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras

—Era obvio—farfullo Harry con una risita al igual que Hermione. Anunciaron que Hagrid seria quien impartiría la asignatura de Criaturas Mágicas

—Y por aviso del ministerio de Magia, el colegio estará bajo el cuidado de los Dementares de Azkaban por la búsqueda de Sirius Black—los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar—Pero tranquilos, no dañaran a ninguno. Dicho esto y como último anuncio que debo hacer tenemos un invitado sumamente especial que se integrara en el tercer año—de nuevo se formaron cuchicheos

Por la enorme entrada todo el mundo veía de forma anonadada a esa persona que iba entrando. Piernas largas con el pantalón negro del uniforme, la túnica en un brazo, cabello levantado de forma algo cómica pero rubio como el sol. Tenía paso seguro y quizás un poco elegante

Se detuvo al unirse a la multitud de los de primer año, aunque claro era más alto. Cloud examinaba la cada cosa con la mirada, desde las personas hasta los objetos, sobre todo el techo que parecía ser el cielo nocturno

—El Joven Cloud Strife se unirá a nosotros debido a ciertos… problemas que ha tenido. Sin embargo deben de tenerle paciencia, él no es precisamente de aquí, así que a la casa que pertenezca espero que le ayuden a integrarse y a enterarse de todo

Con una seña McGonagall empezó a nombrar a los alumnos para la selección, Cloud no les prestaba atención, debido a que no comprendía como los ponían en determinado lugar, quizás debió preguntárselo a Minerva cuando tuvo oportunidad

Por otro lado todos los estudiantes se le quedaban viendo, como si tuviera una especie de magnetismo que les hacía mirarlo de forma insistente. Harry también s ele quedaba viendo, como si tuviera una especie de… corazonada o algo así.

—Cloud Strife—llamo Minerva y Cloud suspirando se sentó en el taburete, poniendo la capa en sus piernas, le parecía un poco ridículo usarla. Al tenerlo en la cabeza soltó un chillido espantado al oírle hablar –no el escucho cantando por estar pensando en estupideces-

—Interesante… muy interesante—empezó a murmurar y todo el, mundo veía y se sentía el suspenso en el aire—Slytherin te hará alguien sumamente poderoso—ofrecía

— _Un momento… ese es el de la serpiente con el malhumorado… ¡NOOOOOO POR AMOR A DIOS!_ —suplico mentalmente, no se iba a suportar al jefe de esa casa si llegaba a quedar ahí…

— ¿No en Slytherin? Ummm Esto ya había pasado~ Aunque quedaría muy bien ahí… eres alguien sumamente valiente… con mucho honor… te pondré en…—los ojos de los estudiantes saldrían de sus cuentas—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los aplausos y gritos de esa mesa no se hicieron esperar. Minerva le quito el sombrero a Cloud y con una ligera –innotable- reverencia le dio la bienvenida a su casa. Cloud camino aun aturdido a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry. El cual se rio suavemente por la cara de confusión y aturdimiento de Cloud

—Bienvenido. Soy Harry—dice extendiendo la mano, Cloud la recibe, sintiendo una especie de honda eléctrica, pero la ignora

—Cloud Strife…gracias… supongo…—balbuceo algo aturdido todavía

—Yo soy Hermione Granger—Cloud estrecho también la mano de la muchacha que tenía el cabello alborotado

—Ronald Weasley—dijo el de pelo como si fuera de fuego. Bastante distintivo a decir verdad

—Qué triste preciosura, quedaste con la sangre sucia, el pobretón y San Potter—atrás de él había un rubio –pero platinado- de ojos grises. Cloud no le presto mayor atención y volvió su vista al frente, molesto más que todo por como el llamo

—Rubio oxigenado—gruño apretando el tenedor en su mano, sin embargo este quedó inutilizable

—¡Wow amigo, tienes un poquito de fuerza! Yo soy Fred y el George—se presentaron unos gemelos y Cloud con el ceño fruncido soltó el utensilio, maldita fuerza de SOLDADO que hacia aparición en medio de sus rabietas

—Un gusto…—farfullo. Al terminar las presentaciones así como la selección y unas breves palabras más de Dumbledore empezaron el Banquete, dejando a Cloud con la boca abierta por la cantidad tan estrafalaria de comida, nunca había visto tanta junta

—De verdad que es tu primer año aquí—dijo Ron con la boca llena de Pavo, Cloud puso una mueca de asco y Hermione golpeo a Ron con el codo

—El si tiene modales Ron, traga antes de hablar—le regaño Hermione—Lo lamento, es peor que un animal

—No importa… estoy acostumbrado—dijo al recordar como comía Barret. Con cierta timidez tomo solo la comida que le llenaría y no de más, era sumamente extraño

—Oye Cloud, que edad tienes, pareces hasta mayor que nosotros—dijo George comiendo con un poco más de decencia que su hermano menor

—Tengo 22—dijo con serenidad peor hubo un extraño y algo prolongado silencio en toda la mesa al escuchar al declaración— ¿Qué?

—Pff no estas algo…—empezó a decir Fred –o George, no los diferenciaba-

— ¿Mayor? Eso pregúntaselo a Dumbledore, yo no entre por pedírselo—dijo con serenidad tomando un poco de jugo pero le dio una ahorcajada y lo trago forzosamente— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo sacando la lengua

—Jugo de calabaza—respondió Harry divertido por la reacción y dándole otra copa—Esto es agua

—Gracias…—dijo tomándosela casi de un trago—Este sitio es muy… raro—dijo juntando ambas cejas

—Nah, no es lo más extraño que veras, te lo aseguro—dijo Ron –después de tragar de milagro- tomando otra pierna de Pavo—En criaturas mágicas hbran muchas cosas nuevas, y no has visto las cosas Muggles

—Mu…Mu….Mutles? —balbuceo al no entender como pronunciarlo, algunos se rieron y el se puso rojo— _Genial, esto es como empezar en SOLDADO_

—Mu-ggles—dijo Hermione con suavidad—Son las personas que no tienen magia

—¿No todos tienen magia?... ¿Y qué pasa con esas personas?

—Siguen sus vida sin saber de nosotros—dijo Harry—Los que lo saben son un poco… Inflexibles—comento recordando a sus tíos

—Si…este sitio es muy distinto a mi mundo—dijo torciendo la boca. En eso vio a la mesa donde comían los profesores—Quienes son… todos los demás—murmuro señalándolos a todos de forma disimulada

—Bueno. El amargado es Snape, da la clases de Pociones—empezó explicarle Harry— El que está a su lado es Hagrid que dará Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas, a su lado esta McGonagall que da Transformaciones—empezó a decir cada materia con el nombre del profesor, aunque a Cloud ninguna la entendía, tendría que ponerse a leer esos libros enormes… aunque con su insomnio no sería un verdadero problema

—Esto será… mucho más difícil de lo que pensé…—murmuro suspirando con cierto desánimo. Sintió un par de palmadas en la espalda

—Tranquilo, pensé lo mismo en primer año, de seguro que lo lograras… con lo que sea que hagas aquí—dijo tratando de animarlo. Y con –algo muy común en el- mucha curiosidad de lo que había dicho Dumbledore acerca de que era un invitado

—No vine a hacer nada, al menos no que sepa… Solo sé que estaba en Midgar, por culpa de Sephiroth caí en la Corriente Vital y termine con ese tipo apuntándome con un palito—gruño apretando de nuevo el cubierto. Harry con delicadeza se lo quito de la mano

—¿Midgar? ¿Dónde queda eso? —Pregunto Hermione con entusiasmo—¿Esta cerca de aquí?

—Para nada, es algo completamente lejano, es como un mundo completamente distinto—dijo arrugando un poco la nariz—Ahí no hay magos todos somos relativamente normales, exceptuando a los SOLDADO…

— ¿Militares? ¡Genial! ¿Tú eres uno? —pregunto Fred casi brincando

—No, lo fui pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar ahora—dijo zanjando la conversación

.

.

.

Al llegar a los dormitorios que estaban en la sala común, todos se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas que habían hecho en el verano, también a comer cosas extrañas. Cloud se mantuvo bien lejos, en su cama –bajo la cual estaba First Tsurugi y si alguien la tocaba se quedaba sin mano- leyendo los libros de clase y algunos que Minerva le había dejado quizás para que entienda bien las cosas

Todo parecía tan surrealista, pero a la vez tan hermoso, Hipogrifos, Veelas, sirenas –las cuales no eran hermosas pero existían- unicornios, pegasos… Como si fuera todo un sueño, también noto que no nombraban a los Chocobos por ningún lado, así que no tendría que soportar el apodo

No recordaba algún momento en el que leyera tanto y tan rápido, ya había devorado el cuaderno de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así como el de Historia de la Magia, teoría de la Magia, encantamientos y Astronomía. Justo cuando iba a tomar el de DCLAO –cuyo nombre le parecía sumamente largo- una mano le detuvo, alzo la mirada y vio a Harry con una sonrisa

—Calmate, deberías dormir un rato—le sugirió divertido, aunque el había sido algo parecido—Las clases como tal empiezan en 3 días, cuando den los horarios

—No quiero parecer un idiota por no saber de qué hablan. Si aprovecho mi insomnio para esto no creo que este mal—comento de forma distraída acomodándose en la cama

—Tranquilo, a todos les pasa lo mismo, sobre todo en Pociones. —Comento también sentándose en la cama—Pero créeme, es mejor estar bien despierto. Aquí hacen bromas en cualquier momento

—Aquel que se atreva a hacerme algo se quedara sin alguna parte de su anatomía—declaro con un tic en la ceja, ahora que tenía la fuerza de SOLDADO de primera clase podía evitarse ese tipo de cosas, Harry alzo las manos en son de paz

—Tranquilo, no quiero terminar como tus cubiertos—dijo con una risa suave la cual fue medio opacada por un ronquido—Aunque debo decir que me da curiosidad que vengas de otro mundo, creí que eso era imposible, aunque considerando que los magos y todo lo demás existe…

—Si… Pienso igual. Pero no quita que esté preocupado por mis amigos… no sé qué paso con ellos, que mi mundo en general, puede que ya este destruido…

—Parece que era algo muy importante lo que hacías—comento de forma distraída y algo incomoda

—Si… ¿No eres muy bajito como para tener 13 años? —pregunto al verlo un poco mejor. En eso Harry alzo una ceja

—¿El burro hablando de orejas? Tienes 24 y apenas un par de centímetros más alto que Fred y George

—Touche—rio y bostezo—Me regañas por no dormir pero estas despierto

—Cuando tienes pesadillas tan seguido el dormir no es precisamente agradable…

—Comprendo lo que se siente—dijo en tono adormilado, sintió un fuerte punzada en la cabeza, a la vez que el Geoestigma empezó a arder—Ugh…

Harry no supo si se durmió o si se quedó inconsciente y realmente no sabía qué hacer, se acercó un poco y al verlo tan tranquilo supuso que estaría dormido… o inconsciente de verdad pero no parecía tener nada malo…

 _Mierdaaaaa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un hermoso jardín se extendía a su alrededor, al frente tenía una hermosa y elegante mesa de te, con una taza ya servida frente a él, un pequeño florero con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas. Frente a él alguien se servía una taza, para luego dejar la tetera y sentarse. Le miro con cierta curiosidad

Tenía porte elegante, cabello algo largo de color castaño casi negro, piel pálida, mucho más que la suya y ojos rojos. No le reconocía si era que debía. No se atrevía a moverse, aparte de tener esa ropa blanca que nunca había usado en su vida.

— ¿No planeas tomarlo? —Pregunto, su voz era fuerte, seductora y algo hipnotizaste, aunque supo dominarlo, no por nada estuvo con Sephiroth –y ahora que lo pensaba se parecían un poco-

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto aun sin moverse

—Vaya… hasta donde tengo entendido primero debes de decir tu nombre para pedir el mío, ¿no te parece? —pregunto poniendo los codos en la mesa y su barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados

—Cloud… Strife… —se presentó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

—Mucho gusto, mi Nombre es Tom Riddle—dijo recostándose y tomando la taza de té con sus finos dedos. Cloud hizo lo mismo no muy seguro


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Todo pasaba con relativa calma, al pendiente de lo que se pudiera decir sobre Sirius Black, con temor a los dementores y el Trio dorado como de costumbre, sin despegarse el uno del otro disfrutando el tiempo que pasaban juntos sin tarea. Pero al entrar a la sala común Hermione se fijó en un detalle

Cloud estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con una mesa al lado, con una gran montaña de libros. Se apartó de Harry y Ron los cuales seguían hablando de Quidditch y se sentó en el sillón de al lado. Cloud parecía muy metido en su lectura, en esa la castaña se dio cuenta de que había una montaña más pequeña en el piso

— ¿Esos son los que has leído? —pregunto viendo la montaña más pequeña y asustando un poco a Cloud en el proceso

—Esos son los que me faltan—suspiro—Estos son los que termine—dijo señalando la montaña de libros grandes y gruesos

—¡Impresionante! Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, ¿has escogido las materias optivas? —pregunto con emoción. Cloud parpadeo un poco al notar su euforia y se quedó pensando

—Pociones… es una pesadilla—fue lo único que dijo cerrando y soltando el libro que tenía, llevaba más de 30 minutos en las mismas 5 páginas y no entendía ni medio rábano

—Es complicada, pero tranquilo, por lo general se hace en grupos, así que yo podría ayudarte—ofreció con tranquilidad—Y no hay que darle tantas vueltas, solo apréndete para que sirve cada cosa y que pasara cuando las mezclas, con eso sobrevivirás

—Nunca crei que mezclar unas tantas cosas sería tan difícil, me hubiera quedado aprendiendo a cocinar—dijo sobándose las sienes— ¿Cuáles crees tú que serían las mejores materias Optivas?

—Todas me parecen buenas, menos adivinación, debe ser un tanto estúpida pero aun así estoy en todas

— ¿Todas?... Ah, tu eres la que es buena en todo…—dijo pensando en cuales eran las opciones—Tu familia debe estar orgullosa de ti

—Lo está, aunque ellos son Muggles y no entienden del todo. — Tuvieron una conversación amena y tranquila, Hermione le contaba de que trataría cada una de las clases para que escogiera

—Supongo que… tomare Criaturas Mágicas y Runas antiguas—murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione casi se le tira encima, por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien hacer la tarea de esa clase

—¡Perfecto! Vamos a decir la Profesora McGonagall para que te coloque en las clases—dijo jalándole del brazo y corriendo a toda velocidad por la sala común hasta la salida de esta

De más está decir que a Minerva no le parecía mal la idea y se aseguró de que se encargaría, pero que también quería que Cloud prestara atención a sus clases. Al momento de salir se encontraron con un Ron jadeante

—Ustedes sí que corren Rápido—dijo tomando aire—Vamos, Harry va a practicar un poco para no estar mal en los entrenamientos—dijo con ánimo renovado y muy entusiasmado

— ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Habrá una pelea? —pregunto Cloud alzando una ceja, ¿era un colegio que permitía enfrentamientos? Aunque con magia podía ser algo distinto a un club de boxeo o algo por el estilo

— ¡No! ¿En qué mundo vives? —pregunto sumamente divertido y Cloud se puso un tanto rojo por la vergüenza

—Pues… en Midgar—dijo como si fuera obvio –lo cual era- además, sentía como si en este sitio a pesar de no estar dividido en Alfas, betas y Omegas era mucho más sensible, quizás su celo se estaba acercando… lo cual sería horrible y se encerraría en algún baño o habitación individual

—Harry es el Buscador de nuestro equipo en Quidditch—le explico Hermione al momento en que empezaba a caminar—El año pasado por problemas… circunstanciales no ganamos la copa, pero este año

—La copa volverá a Gryffindor—celebro Ron dando brinquitos y a Cloud le dio cierta ternura, sobre todo porque era uno cm más alto que Ron –eso sin contar los picos de su cabello claro está- y la historia era la misma con Hermione

—Pero… ¿cómo es el Quidditch? —pregunto sin comprender, al momento en que llegaban a una especie de campo y algo paso de forma rápida frente a el—…

—Tardaron mucho—se quejó Harry y para sorpresa de Cloud, bajándose de una escoba

—Una… ¿escoba? —pregunto aturdido de verla flotando—Eso… es…

—Genial, la Nimbus sigue tan bien como siempre—dijo Ron animando al pelinegro de ojos verdes. —Ya la puedo montar

—No—dijo Cloud y los tres menores le miraron algo sorprendido— ¿Ese deporte lo hacen montados ahí?

—Claro, es en el aire… ¿No leíste de esto en el libro de Historia? —pregunto Hermione algo sorprendida de la sorpresa del rubio

—Es que… no lo había entendido… creí que era algo distinto—dijo examinando el "artefacto" con la mirada—Además yo tengo algo mucho mejor que una escoba… o al menos lo es para mi

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Ron con curiosidad, en eso pensó en las características de los Gryffindor, curiosos. Rodando los ojos suspiro y se cruzó de brazos

—Vayan a la zona donde hay una especie de árbol de ramas gigantes y espérenme ahí, tengo que buscar algo—declaro. Sin embargo Harry resoplo

—No es por nada… pero el sauce boxeador podría matarnos… —comento de forma distraída y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cloud le revolvió el cabello –como si ya no lo estuviera- y con una sonrisa algo enigmática le miro

—Créeme que si así fuera, no estaría ahí—aseguró y se fue corriendo

El trio dorado no tuvo más que seguir las órdenes del rubio, al llegar y estar en una distancia prudencial esperaban que este llegara. Harry con la Nimbus 2000 en la mano

—Su mundo debe ser muy raro, no existe el Quidditch—comento Ron de forma distraída pateando una piedra

—Los Muggles tampoco lo conocen, así que debe ser algo parecido—dijo Hermione rodando los ojos—Y por lo menos es un caballero, no como ustedes—ambos varones se miraron

—No llevas ni 3 días de conocerlo Hermione, ¿como puedes saberlo? —dijo Ron rodando los ojos con cierto fastidio

—Se nota en su aura, además, es como tener el amigo estudioso que nunca tuve… o más bien no ser lo que soy en este grupo—dijo riendo

—Para nosotros eres la estudiosa, nadie sabrá más que tú, por eso eres Mione—dijo Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione de forma cariñosa. Y mientras no veían Cloud iba llegando con un enorme maletín negro. Al llegar y dejarlo de forma algo estrepitosa en el suelo los tres menores brincaron

— ¿ven que no hubo tanto problema? —dijo un tanto divierto—Ahora les presento a…—abrió el gran maletín y lanzándola al aire y haciendo un par de movimiento termino recostando la espada en su hombro —A First Tsurugi

—¡GENIAL! —Chillo Ron al instante—Es hermosa… ¿cómo conseguiste algo así? Es impresionante

— ¿Estás seguro de que la puedes tener? ¿Dónde la tenías? —pregunto Hermione temiendo que estarían rompiendo reglas, poniéndose pálida como papel

—Dumbledore me la dejo, después de todo es mía y solamente mía—respondió con simpleza—Me costó conseguirla, así que no me la quitaran fácil

—Con esta debe ser fácil pelear. Yo solo he usado la espada de Godric Gryffindor—comento mirando la gran hoja

—Bueno, esta solo la he usado yo hasta donde se… Aunque si quieres puedes probar—ofreció clavándola en el suelo. Vio como Harry con sus brazos flacuchos intento levantarla, Ron también lo intento y First Tsurugi ni se movió

—Es muy…pesada—se quejó Ron jalando con lo que le daban sus brazos, aunque de más está decir que no era mucho, además de eso se fue para atrás debido al sudor en sus manos

—Ya. Muy pesada—dijo tomándola y poniéndola en su hombro como si nada—Sé que es pesada, después de todo no es una sola

Saco primero las dos cuchillas más pequeñas y con maestría propia de él, clavándolas en el piso, seguido saco las más finas y largas clavándolas en el suelo de la misma manera, por último la más grueso y con el mango intercalado en la cuchilla y finalmente quedaron las 6 piezas en el suelo

Lo cómico del caso es que Ron no pudo levantar ni una sola, mientras que Hermione pudo al menos con una cuchilla al igual que Harry –que se puso rojo por el esfuerzo- y la dejo caer, seguido de sí mismo, medio muerto

— ¿Ahora que harás con ellas? —Pregunto Hermione—Si alguien viene y las ve…

—No las verán—aseguro—Van a donde deben estar mientras no son necesarias—respondió con confianza caminando un poco más abajo del sauce. Con mucha facilidad fue acercando a Fenrir, la cual fue maravillada por los tres alumnos—Esta es Fenrir

—Nunca había visto este modelo—dijo Hermione maravillada—Es… preciosa, enorme y se ve tan perfecta

—De hecho la modifique yo—dijo con cierto grado de orgullo. Se moto en ella al estar cerca de las partes de First Tsurugi y abrió los compartimientos—Aquí solo yo las puedo sacar. Nadie tiene la llave ni la contraseña de Fenrir, así que estarán seguras—dijo metiendo cada una en su compartimiento

—Es… impresionante, alucinante, mi padre se desmayaría si viera esto—aseguraba Ron con los ojos a punto de salir de su lugar

—Es lo más seguro—dijo Harry. Cuando termino de guardar su armada arma, cerro los compartimientos he hizo rugir el botón

— ¿Quién quiere un paseo? Llevo mucho ahí metido leyendo, sería bueno dar una vuelta

Hermione y Ron casi le brincan encima mientras Harry seguía viendo la gran motocicleta, era impresionante y muy hermosa, tal como su dueño

 _OOoooooh…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Cloud, despierta… Cloud—sintió que alguien el movía y dio un manotazo al aire

—Tifa déjame dormir… Hare las entregas más tarde…—balbuceo acomodándose más en la cama

—Tenemos clase

—Santa madre ¡¿Puedes dejarme dormir unos malditos 5 putos minutos?! Solo quieres que venga para regañarme—dijo volviéndose un lindo ovillo en las sabanas. Hasta que agua fría impacto contra su cabeza y se levantó de golpe—MALDITA SEA TI…—miro al frente, ahí estaba Ron con un vaso vacío y Harry rascándose la frente—…

—No somos Tifa, tenemos clase en media hora y es poquito largo el trayecto—explico Harry con cierta calma. Cloud se secó el rostro con una mano y miro a Ron fulminante

—No querrás saber… que le hice a esos Ifrit que osaron… interrumpir mi sueño… un hermoso domingo… advertido estas Ronald—declaro con su voz fría, la cual de ser un hechizo, dejaría a Ron hecho una estatua de hielo. Cloud camino a pisotones al baño con su uniforme en las manos

—Te advertí que no lo hicieras—dijo palmeándole la espalda

—Me… matara…—balbuceo temblando de pies a cabeza—A todas estas… que es un Ifrit

—No lo sé, pero es mejor que lo averigües y que les hizo—dijo Harry lamentando a su amigo

.

.

.

Hagrid parecía emocionado, o eso era lo que podía notar Cloud al verle tararear, aunque no comprendía el por qué estaría de esa manera. Llegaron a lo que sería un claro, aunque nadie tenía su túnica puesta por que a pesar de ser temprano hacia muchísimo calor, tampoco el chaleco del uniforme

—Muy bien esperen aquí, traeré la sorpresa—declaro adentrándose en el bosque

—Como se notan que Dumbledore está más que loco, poniendo a es mugriento de profesor, cuando mi padre se entere—Draco parloteaba con los demás Slytherin con los que por desgracia debían tener clases. Cloud miraba todo sentado en un tranco, leyendo el enorme libro otra vez, pensando en cual animal podría traer Hagrid, aunque tenía una idea

—Silencio Malfoy—cerro el enorme libro que a diferencia de los demás no se movía y trataba de tragarle la cara. Miro a la escena un momento, de verdad que Draco y Harry eran… Leon y serpiente

— ¿O que Potter? —Le reto— ¿Tu sabelotodo me dará una clase? —los de Slytherin se echaron a reír. En eso y como los Gryffindor estaban de espalda, Malfoy puso una cara de susto—De... ¡DEMENTOR! —chillo y cual búhos giraron la cabeza, pero no pudieron ver nada

De ahí en más las peleas empezaron, verbales pues ninguno quería ser expulsado el primer día de clases. Cloud con el humor de perros que se cargaba dejo sus cosas en el tronco y se acercó a la fuente de la discordia

— ¿Podrían portarse como unos adolescentes de 13 o 14 de una maldita vez? Están peor que unos Chocobos recién nacidos—gruño cruzado de brazos, con voz fría y sus ojos un tanto más verdes de lo normal

—Que es un chocobo—dijo Draco aun con expresión burlona—Lo siento precioso pero de verdad quedaste mal ubicado

— ¿Lo dice el que en este preciso momento está pisando porquería de perro y quizás de otro animal? —dijo arrugando la nariz, su olfato estaba por demás sensible. Malfoy de forma algo fastidiada se quitó y limpio su zapato con un tronco que había por ahí

— ¿Te crees muy listo Strife? —pregunto ya molesto. Cloud simplemente miro hacia abajo, Draco era casi del mismo tamaño que Harry

—Realmente sí, no soy un niño mimado que necesita que su pudre le defienda—comento y los Gryffindor rieron—Ahora, deja de ponerte en vergüenza a ti mismo solo estar en una casa con una serpiente—dijo esto y casi echando humo se volvió a sentar donde estaba su libro

—Molestaste a la nueva fiera—rio Blaise Zabini. Cloud saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña esferita. Jugueteando con ella entre sus dedos y mirando fijamente a los Slytherin, los pantalones de Draco, Crave, Goyle y Zabini se incendiaron

—Nunca molesten a alguien con una materia de Fuego—rio para sí mismo viéndolos intentando de apagar el fuego. Harry se acercó al notar la esfera

—¿Como… lo haces? No tienes tu varita—pregunto curioso y algo interesado

—Esta es una materia de Fuego—empezó a decir apagando las llamas en los pantalones llameantes de las serpientes que no entendían todavía. Sin embargo al decir esto los demás Gryffindor se acercaron a el—Dependiendo de su color tendrá tiene un efecto distinto. Las verdes y dependiendo un poco de su color combinado serán de magia, esta es de Fuego, en Fenrir tengo mucha más

— ¿Y solo se activa? ¿Cómo funciona? —pregunto Hermione tomándola y viéndola, no pasaba nada

—Hay que saber cómo usarlas, quizás después te diga cómo. Pero dudo que aquí las fabriquen—comento tomándola y guardándola en su bolsillo nuevamente

—Muy bien, todos atención— Hagrid apareció finalmente, miraron a lo que venía tras de él, una manada de…

—Hipogrifos—rio Cloud bajito, todos se arremolinaron a cierta distancia de los animales a ver.

—Les presento a Buckbeak—Uno de entre l manada se había acercado por Hagrid que el daba hurones o comadrejas. Era de plumaje gris y blanco, de porte orgulloso. — Es un hipogrifo y deben saber algo muy importante si se llegan a cruzar con uno, son sumamente orgullosos, si no les demuestras el respeto que se merecen será lo último que veas—decía a la ver que Buckbeak estiraba un poco sus alas—¡Bien! Quien quiere acercarse—todos dieron un paso atrás

Cloud por su parte dio un paso al frente, Hagrid le hizo una seña para que se acercara, bastante contento de que el nuevo se animara

—Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor por ser primer voluntario—dijo con una sonrisa enorme, aunque no se notaba del todo por su larga y gruesa barba—Muy bien, ahora acércate lentamente y…

—Una reverencia— le interrumpió para sorpresa del gigante—Es un alfa… es de lo más orgulloso

—¡Exacto Cloud! Ahora has una reverencia para ver si te deja acariciarlo

Cloud al estará una distancia prudencial hizo una reverencia sin embargo aun mirando a Buckbeak, al cual a los pocos segundos también se reverencio. Con cautela se fue acercando hasta quedar frente al animal y acariciarle la cabeza, aunque Buckbeak en gesto cariñoso restregó su cabeza con el pecho de Cloud. Los demás aplaudieron, celebrando que no pasaría nada

—Muy bien hecho Cloud—celebro Hagrid—Quizás te deje montarlo

Dejo de sentir el piso y soltó un chillido de pánico, se acordó de cuando Sephiroth hacia eso solo para molestarlo, aunque al final terminaban riendo. Hagrid le dejo en el lomo de Buckbeak el cual estiro las alas y pegando una gran carrera se fue volando

—Ay dios no puede ser—chillo acoplándose al cuerpo del Hipogrifo, tratando de no arrancarle las plumas por accidente. Definitivamente lo de volar no era lo suyo, a pesar de poder saltar fácilmente de un edificio a otro. AL volver al suelo Hagrid le bajo y los Gryffindor aparecieron a celebrarle

Seguido todo el mundo trataba de acariciar a uno y con mucha suerte, intentar que les montaran para ver que tal era. A Nadie le sorprendió ver a Neville sufriendo por que el Hipogrifo que tenía al frente parecía querer matarlo

—Déjalo Longbottom, terminaras muerto antes de lograr algo—se burló Malfoy a la distancia. Cloud se apiado del rellenito y se acerco

—Estas muy cerca y casi pegado al suelo—dijo guiándolo—Alzo un poco más la cabeza—Neville se dejaba guiar por Cloud y por fin pudo ver que el Hipogrifo el devolvió al reverencia—Listo, ahora ve lento y acaricia el pico y después suavemente la cabeza, sino te morderá y probablemente quedes sin dedo—dijo palmeándole los hombros

Si era posible el temblor de Neville aumento pero siguió las instrucciones mientras Hagrid miraba con curiosidad a Cloud que parecía incluso tener experiencia con Hipogrifos, cosa bastante rara

—10 puntos para Gryffindor por su excelente guía—dijo Hagrid acercando a Cloud—muchacho, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunto curioso

—Son como los Chocobos… solo que más orgullosos… lástima que aquí no hayan, son bastante tiernos—decía recordando el que tuvo de mascota

—Después me cuenta más de esos Chocobos… No Zabini que te querrá matar—dijo al momento de correr con el moreno

Cloud acaricio a Buckbeak que aún seguía muy cerca de él. Aunque paso algo que no espero realmente ye s que otros 3 hipogrifos se le acercaron y uno le tiro al suelo, mientras se ponía sobre él, casi estregándose

—¡O-oye! —chillo intentando pararse, sin embargo el hipogrifo de plumaje marrón no tenía intenciones de irse, de hecho parecía un poco más animado restregándose contra el—No puede ser…—empezó a sudar frio, no estaba en celo, de hecho no tenía la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado

—Aléjate de él, animal tonto—los hipogrifos que habían aglomerados cerca de él fueron persiguiendo un hurón que lanzo Hagrid. Ayudo a Cloud a levantarlo—Vaya, les atraes…

—Je… me gustaría que no…—murmuro limpiándose un poco. Buckbeak no se había ido pero…

—Parece que es fácil acercarse a la bestia asquerosa—rezongo Malfoy acercándose sin ninguna clase de precaución a Buckbeak, el cual más que ofendido se levantó en dos patas con intención de atacarle

—No Tranquilo tranquilo—decía Cloud intentando parar al animal de que lastimara al oxigenado. Lo logro por poquito, sin embargo Buckbeak solo logro empujar a Malfoy y tirarlo al piso

—¡ESA BESTIA QUERIA MATARME! —chillo dramáticamente. Cloud rodo los ojos

—En caso de que no lo notes, lo provocaste— regaño mientras Hagrid lo cargaba para llevarlo a la enfermería. Al parecer Buckbeak si había alcanzado a rasguñarlo—Espero que se entienda que te provoco—murmuro al animal, que parecía asentirle

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué no tomaste adivinación? Ahora tendrás que esperar aquí—decía Ron mientras iban subiendo las escaleras a la torre donde se daría dicha clase

—No llama mi atención algo tan…absurdo—dijo con sencillez—Preferiría estar en el bosque con Buckbeak, es más divertido

—Yo también creo que es una pérdida de tiempo—dijo Hermione—Según leí, es la rama más inexacta de la magia

—También la más difícil, pues no todos pueden—secundo Cloud

— ¿Si no te gusta porque la tomaste? —pregunto Ron con completa confusión y Harry se limitaba a oírlos,

—Porque quiero tener buenas notas—se limitó a responder—Quería todas las clases, Espero a cuando tengamos Runas Antiguas—dijo de forma soñadora

—Pero eso es al mismo tiempo que adivinación—dijo Ron

—Te sugeriría no seguir preguntando, ya que te dará una explicación a todo. Además no este mal tener curiosidad—dijo Harry ya un poco fastidiado de las constantes preguntas de Ron

—Gracias Harry—dijo al momento de entrar en el salón, seguido de ella entro Ron

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí esperando? —pregunto Harry con una ceja alzada viendo a Cloud, el cual se sentó en uno de los escalones

—No sé dónde está la siguiente clase, así que me pondré a leer —respondió suspirando—O a dormir

—No me sorprende después de que no te quisieras despertar esta mañana—dijo divertido recordando la escena

—Ja-ja, ¿no deberías entrar? —Harry entro al salón y Cloud se recostó de una pared— _Umm… Es lindo_ —pensó rememorando los rasgos de Harry, piel blanca, flaco, ojos verdes y ese cabello negro desordenado— _Me volví pedófilo_ —suspiro cerrando los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir estaba otra vez en aquel hermoso jardín con la mesa de te al frente

—Ayer no viniste—escucho la voz de Tom, completamente divertido y tomando te de forma serena

—Estaba cansado, la cabeza me iba a explotar—respondió tomando una galleta y mordiéndola

—Ummm… Te has hecho muy amigo de Potter y los otros dos—comento de forma algo interesada. Cloud no lo noto

El ver y hablar con ese hombre en sus sueños era por demás extraño, aunque claro solo era algo creado por su imaginación y quizás por la necesidad de desconectarse un rato

—Son simpáticos… así no siento que volví a SOLDADO—respondió pensando en ese tiempo, se la pasaba por demás solo, no solo por orgulloso sino por tímido y ahora se repetía, solo que al parecer esos tres tendían a pegarse de alguien hasta terminar siendo amigos

—Vaya… podrías decir que son tus amigos en este lugar

—Quizás, no estoy seguro

—Es bueno que pienses así, dime, ¿no te has preguntado por qué Dumbledore te puso a estudiar?

—El no… lo aclaro… solo que podría ayudar—respondió en susurros. Honestamente él también se lo preguntaba pero no sabía si era buena idea preguntar o no

—Y porque no lo ha hecho ¿uh? Tus "amigos" saben que es lo que ocurre, o ¿no te preguntas que paso el año pasado? —seguía diciendo, levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia el—Hubo problemas el año pasado en este colegio, también el anterior y por todo el mundo mágico…

—Como lo…sabes…—pregunto con voz temblorosa, no entendía el por qué se sentía tan indefenso en ese lugar, en todos lados, en ese mundo era como si respirara inseguridad

—Solo créeme Cloud… pregunta… si te responden… son de fiar, si te evaden… no lo son, ¿quién confía en alguien que oculta cosas? Pregúntale a Harry, el Niño-que-vivió… pregúntale por el Lord oscuro—se había puesto tras él, susurrándole al oído

—Por que debería… hacerte caso… estas en mi cabeza… puedo estarte… imaginando—dijo con tono nervioso

—Sabes bien que no es así… soy algo más, mi lindo Cloud—dijo dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello

 _Cloud_

—Y quizás si te cuentan la verdad comprendas que no soy imaginario

 _¡Cloooouuud!_

—Y que las cosas pueden torcerse mucho más

—¡CLOUD! —el grito chillón de Hermione le hizo brincar y pegarse contra la pared

—Ay…—se quejó sobándose la cabeza

—Por fin despiertas, pareces un muerto—dijo la castaña algo mosqueada

—Perdón… tuve un… "sueño" raro—Hermione no le presto atención al énfasis que el hizo. Cloud se levantó y vio que solo quedaban ellos cuatro en la escalera— ¿Tan rápido?

—Eso para ti que estuviste dormido, fue muy extraño—dijo Ron—Advirtió que Harry moriría…

—Ah… considerando que es… adivinación y que me amenazaron de muerte muchas veces… puedes ir tranquilo—dijo revolviéndole el cabello. Harry le miro con mala cara

—No hace falta tener a otra persona buscando mi muerte…—dijo de forma escueta

—Ah… Tranquilo, la muerte vendrá por sí sola, no porque alguien la cause—aseguro—Ahora… a donde hay que ir, este sitio es más grande que Shinra

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Harry, eso mientras Hermione y Ron iban adelante

—Fue la compañía más grande de Midgar, quizás del mundo pero justo ahora no estoy muy seguro. Además no es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar ahora—dijo de forma ligeramente cortante

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Creo que moriré si entro ahí, como mínimo terminare en un hospital y paralitico—dramatizaba Cloud en vez de entrar al salón donde tenían clases de pociones

—Tranquilo Snape no te matara—dijo Fred salido de la nada, quizás tenía una hora libre

—Al menos no con público y de inmediato—termino de decir George, ambos con los brazos rodeando los hombros de Cloud—de seguro te torturaría… igual que a todos los que pertenecen a Gryffindor

— ¿Que odia a todo el mundo? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido, de verdad que ese tipo era… fastidioso

—No ha todo el mundo, pero a los que no odia son a los que puedes contar con los dedos de las manos y te sobrarían—aseguro Fred. Terminaron de empujar a Cloud dentro del salón, por suerte aun no había llegado Snape porque si no ya Gryffindor se despediría de una buena cantidad de puntos

Snape llego diciendo la página en la que debían poner el libro para luego analizar a sus estudiantes. Cloud se sintió bastante incomodo, los ojos negros del hombre le perturbaban bastante. Snape se colocó cerca de la primera fila

—Como todos sabemos tenemos un… invitado—empezó a decir con voz susurrante, cual serpiente —Que últimamente se ha vuelto una celebridad por los pasillos… por no ser propiamente de aquí y por cualquier estúpido rumor que crean

— _¿Rumor?_ —se preguntó a si mismo con al expresión más neutra que podía tener, realmente que los regaños le ponían de mal humor, ni cuando era niño el habían regañado tanto

—Y ciertamente aunque es impresionante, solo es un ignorante más hasta que se demuestre lo contrario—termino de dar su discurso desmotivador y miro a Strife—Puede decir para que sirve que agregue Ojos de Pez Globo a una solución llena de ortigas secas y bazos de murciélago

—Yo… no…—no sabía su suerte era mala o algo por el estilo, pero del libro de pociones si acaso se sabía el nombre. Por su lado Hermione alzo la mano, cosa olímpicamente ignorada por Snape

— ¿De qué sirve y como debería tomar una Descurainia Sophia?

—No lo…—de nuevo Hermione alzo la mano pero Snape prosiguió –como si fuera un enfermizo inicio-

—Que pociones llevan en su preparación la planta Acónito y donde puedo hallarla

—Pues…—se rasco al cabeza y Hermione pensaba quedarse sin brazos de tanto alzarlo

—Donde he visto esto—balbuceo Harry queriendo golpearse contra el mesón

—Lo supuse… 5 puntos menos Gryffindor—declaro Snape y Hermione casi roja de la rabia…

—Profesor, el Acónito se encuentra en Escocia y sirve para la poción matalobos y de ojos abiertos. La Descurainia Sophia se usa en la poción multijugos y se debe recoger en la luna llena; Los Ojos de Pez globo se usan en la poción Hinchadora que nos dio el año pasado—dijo de forma acelerada y Cloud quería aplaudirle

—Veo que nuevamente no ha podido quedarse con la boca cerrada, todo para ser reconocida como una sabelotodo, señorita Granger… 15 puntos menos a Gryffindor… quiero que se pongan en…

— ¿Por qué le quita puntos si respondió todas las preguntas? —pregunto Cloud enfadado, genial, su lado justiciero hizo aparición

—5 puntos menos por interrumpirme Señor Strife

— ¡Oh! Claro, ella responde todo y le quita puntos, yo la defiendo y le quita puntos ¡¿qué clase de profesor más anormal es usted?!

—20 puntos menos y a menos que haga silencio le expulsare de mi clase—advirtió con cierta molestia de tanta interrupción. Cloud no creía que pudiera existir alguien tan pedante como Rufus

—Usted—iba a chillar algo más y seguir quizás hasta matarlo dislocándole el cuello pero sintió un bajón tan extremo de energía que cayó de rabo en el suelo, todos se le quedaron viendo. Intento levantarse por sí solo pero no pudo

—ven—Harry le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse más al hacerlo sintió un olor extraño, olía a vainilla, canela, hierbabuena junto a Jazmín y azahar—Que…huele…—pregunto un tanto aturdido, con la vista borrosa. Cloud miro a todos lados que los varones se estaban poniendo algo ansiosos

—Potter… siente…se—balbuceo Snape, parpadeando repetidas veces, a él también él estaba llegando ese olor extraño

— ¿Cloud te pasa algo? —dijo Hermione, ella podía sentir levemente el aroma, muy atrayente debía decir.

—No… puedo… tengo que…—salió corriendo literalmente, no podía dejar que terminaran de nublarse, no quería esa experiencia más nunca, además estaba sintiendo el calentón por todo su cuerpo. Logro llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor e ignorando a los gemelos Weasley corrió al baño y lo cerró

.

.

.

—Que le habrá pasado a Cloud, salió corriendo como si fueran a matarlo—dijo Harry al momento de salir de DCLAO

— ¿Después de enfrentarse a Snape así? No sorprende que temiera por su vida—dijo Ron—Además, a alguien se le boto un perfume o algo así

— ¿Ustedes también? Olía como a…

—Vainilla, Canela, Jazmín, Azahar y Hierbabuena—dijo Hermione parándose frente a ellos, parándoles el paso—Ninguna colonia o poción tiene todo eso, menos olería tan bien o de forma tan atrayente, hasta Snape lo sintió, ¿lo notaron?

—Pues no, pero Cloud se puso nervioso en ese momento—dijo retomando el paso—Donde estará—se preguntó a sí mismo. Al llegar a la sala común vieron a mucha gente acumulada a lo que sería la entrada al baño. De entre la multitud vieron a Fred y George tratando de abrir

— ¿Fred que pasa? —pregunto Ron a su hermano, aunque los dos voltearon

—Cloud lleva horas ahí metido

—Y no deja que nadie entre. Solo llego corriendo y cerro con llave pero nadie logra hacerle abrir

—Permiso—Hermione se acercó y todos se apartaron—Alohomora—se escuchó que la cerradura cedió aun cuando la habían forzado y forzado, por alguna razón se sentían algo estúpidos por no pensarlo

— ¿Cloud? —dijo Harry caminando dentro del baño, escuchando una ducha abierta


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Entraron al baño cautelosamente, Harry pisaba con cuidado a diferencia de los tres pelirrojos atrás de él. Además de que la multitud empezaba a entrar. Llegaron a lo que sería la última ducha. Abrieron la puerta y de inmediato salió todo el olor que había logrado encerrar las paredes

Dentro estaba un uniforme tirado. Cloud estaba bajo el agua, recostado de la pared, completamente desnudo abrazado a sí mismo, con temblores y ojos dilatados. Al verlos puso una cara entre miedo y ansias

Las mujeres que habían entrado y apiadándose del rubio que se notaba tan vulnerable sacaron a la gran mayoría del lugar. Cloud temblaba con más intensidad a medida que pasaban los segundos

—No se…acerquen…—más que una orden o petición sonó como un gemido. Los dos mayores se sintieron un tanto incómodos y tentados

—Cloud… Ven déjame que te ayude—dijo Harry acercándose, sin embargo y quien le jalo he hizo que se mojara fue Cloud, pegándose a su cuerpo y fundiéndose en un beso bastante pasional, Ron se ahogó con su propia saliva por la escena

Cloud se le guindo más de ser posible. Además de eso tumbándolo y sentado sobre él. Se separó solo un momento para volver a besar al menor que por alguna razón estaba sucumbiendo al instinto y al olor, primera vez que sentía tanto dolor en su parte baja

—Que es lo que... ¡HARRY! —chillo Hermione despertándolo a medias del ensueño. Harry se separo

—Hermione ayu—antes de que pudiera decir algo de nuevo Cloud le tomo del rostro y le volvió a besar. Hermione se puso roja como tomate maduro, más que avergonzada aunque los varones a su lado tenían otra línea de pensamientos

Sabían que Cloud era hermoso, de muy hermosa apariencia y ciertamente de presencia, pero este otro Angulo, que era más sensual y la piel blanca exceptuando una extraña mancha negra en su brazo izquierdo y una cicatriz con sangre coagulada en el mismo hombro; delgado y la voz –gemidos- que dejaba salir era… era…

¡ERA LA MALDITA TENTACION!

—Que se lo que ocurre aquí—McGonagall invocada por el caos de la sala común apareció al ver la escena también se puso colorada por al vergüenza, realmente nunca espero eso, además podía apostar a que Cloud era alguien muy tímido como para hacer algo así en publica

—Profeso—nuevamente interrumpido por un beso y ahora un ligero movimiento de parte de Cloud. Por fin el rubio rompió el beso por cuenta propia y con una sonrisa inocente y angelical, aun tomando el rostro de Harry soltando una pequeña risa

—Mi Alfa—le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo con una fuerza demoledora

—No… respi…ro…—dijo intentando que le ayudaran, pero seguían mudos y admirando al escena. En eso Cloud pareció reaccionar un poco y examinando el panorama chillo alejándose de Harry y pegándose de nuevo a la pared, abrazándose las piernas

—Pe-perdón…—dijo con los ojos aguados, que vergüenza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Joven Cloud? —había tocado suavemente la puerta del dormitorio, en el cual no podrían entrar

—No pase…—pidió con voz débil, le había alcanzado a escuchar porque estaba recostado de la puerta

Después de haber cerrado la ducha McGonagall cubrió a Cloud con una capa y apartando a todo el mundo le dio paso a los dormitorios. Aunque cabe destacar que se encerró ahí y ahora el olor de su celo inundaba el lugar

—Escuchare tu explicación desde aquí si te hace sentir mejor—dijo con suavidad, al escuchar los hipidos del rubio

—Es que… En mi mundo todos nos dividimos en Alfas, Betas y Omegas como si fuéramos animales. Soy un Omega y…—le daba tanta vergüenza el explicar su condición—... Cada ciertos días del mes llega mi celo

— ¿Tu celo? ¿Cómo es exactamente?

—Suelto… feromonas que traen a los machos… dicen que huele muy bien y… terminan excitados y con ganas de aparearse conmigo

—Vaya…—parpadeo varias veces, eso era igual que un animal, no espero que las cosas funcionaran así en algún sitio –así fuera otro mundo-

—Si son Alfas… quedaran completamente excitados y pelearan por aparearse conmigo y reclamarme como pareja… No me gusta esto, tengo que estar encerrado uno días hasta que el celo se pase—explicaba algo nervioso por la respuesta

—Buscare una habitación solo para ti, tendrás permiso para no asistir a clases esos días y no tengas problemas con los demás alumnos—respondió suspirando, pero el problema era que le gustaba tener a Harry y a Cloud en el mismo espacio

— ¿tengo que ir ahora? —pregunto nervioso y con el pulso a mil, ya se había vestido, con una ropa cualquiera y realmente no le parecía muy buena la idea

—No. Minerva vendrá a avisarte cuando tu habitación este lista. Por ahora espera aquí—declaro. Al bajar vio a los Gryffindor viéndole fijamente, esperando lo que diría, sobre todo Harry que aún seguía rojo de vergüenza—El joven Cloud tiene ciertos… problemas que estoy seguro que personalmente les contara para que le entiendan

— ¿Y no podemos subir? —pregunto Neville

—No por ahora, más tarde y cuando tenga una habitación lista, el joven Cloud se mudara—declaro y salió de la sala común. Minerva se puso frente a todos

—No quiero que se diga ni una palabra de esto, Cloud es un Gryffindor y por lo tanto tiene Orgullo y dignidad, así que este incidente no debe ser escuchado por nadie, ¿está claro? —sus alumnos asintieron—Muy bien, ahora, dispérsense y busquen algo que hacer

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron unas 2 horas hasta que vieron al rubio salir de la habitación a paso acelerado, siguiendo a Minerva la cual iba casi al mismo paso. Al verlos salir por el retrato todos los varones subieron a los dormitorios, aunque desearon n haberlo hecho

—Huele… mucho—se quejó Neville

—¡RON ESTA EXCITADO! —chillo Dean en tono divertido. Mientras Ron se tapaba con las manos

—¡Que tanto ríes si tu también! —relamo señalando y el de piel oscura solo se dio la vuelta. Harry por su lado hace rato, RAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOO que estaba erecto, es decir… ninguno de ellos tuvo a Cloud tan cerca, oliendo de esa manera tan deliciosa, desnudo y besándole

 _"_ _Mi alfa"_

Le había dicho así, ¿que querría decir? Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba adolorido y cada uno de los que ocupaban ese dormitorio lo estaban

—Ni una palabra… de esto a nadie—dijo Harry con voz jadeante, asintieron algo rojos por la vergüenza y algo de pena

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Cloud tampoco apareció hoy—dijo Harry, ya era miércoles y ni rastro del rubio, no aparecía en las comidas y tampoco iba a clases, aunque le preguntaron a McGonagall esta les dijo que era mejor esperar a que el mismo Cloud les contara

—No le debe haber pasado nada malo… Sino McGonagall no lo diría—suponía Hermione

— ¿pero y que pasa si no? Nos ocultan cosas siempre, puede que este pasándole algo malo y nosotros ni enterados—dijo Ron. Al entrar a la sala común vieron una puerta que no estaba antes, estaba entre las escaleras para cada dormitorio— ¿Y eso?

—Cuando salimos no estaba—dijo Harry y dio varios toquecito, pero no pasó nada. Intento abrirla pero igualmente, no ocurrió nada

—Probemos… Alohomora—Hermione se sorprendió un poco de notar que no abrió, parecía que la puerta era anti-encantamientos

—Mejor vamos a dormir… Mañana empezamos con Adivinación—dijo Ron jalando a Harry—Además, debes practicar para los partidos

—Ya Oliver me lo dijo… 15 veces hoy—dijo siguiendo al peli rojo

Se podría decir que Harry no tuvo buena noche, con un sueño extraño que ahora no podía recordar, solo que lo tuvo. Los tres con más sueño que de costumbre entraron al gran comedor, donde ya la gran mayoría estaba apenas empezando a desayunar. Sin embargo entre todos destacaba una cabeza con cabello rubio de forma extravagante

Corrieron al verlo y casi le brincan encima al pobre rubio que casi escupe el agua que había estado tomando

—No creí… que me extrañarían… tanto—dijo tratando de tomar aire—Los tres… pesan…

—Creímos que te había pasado algo, no vuelvas asustarnos así—dijo Ron dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro

—Lamento contarte que tendrás que asustarte bastante—informo comiendo un pedazo de tocino

—Por qué no viniste a clases o a comer—pregunto Harry sirviéndose, había pasado por debajo de la mesa para quedar frente a Cloud, el cual al verlo así se puso rojo de vergüenza

—Si mira… les contare pero después de clase, aquí son todos unos chismosos—dijo haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza la mesa de Slytherin, en la cual estaban Draco y otros escuchándoles con demasiada atención

—Por fin, alguien que nos dirá las cosas sin tanto secretismo— celebraba Ron con la boca llena ya Cloud le dio una ahorcajada, aunque Hermione como de costumbre le dio un codazo al pelirrojo

—Estas comiendo bastante hoy—dijo Hermione al ver el plato repleto de Cloud, el cual comía con un poco de prisa

—Estar 3 días sin comer no es nada bonito, es una molestia—explico luego de tragar lo que se había metido a la boca—No me pregunten sobre eso, ¿hoy tenemos Pociones?

—Si, en el tercer periodo—Cloud torció el gesto, destruyendo el cubierto en el proceso—El asesino de cubiertos—rio Harry al ver como el pobre tenedor de plata era destruido

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Eres un Morpho? —pregunto Hermione con curiosidad. Cloud busco en su memoria el significado de eso

— ¿Un metamorfor? No. ¿Lo dices por mis ojos verdad? —la chica el asintió y Cloud dejo el cubierto en la mesa—En mi mundo me sometieron a una energía llamada Mako, para hacerme más fuerte y entrar en el programa SOLDADO. Honestamente eso no salió bien pero en otra ocasión casi me mataron de tanto Mako que me inyectaron y por eso mis ojos son verde azulado

—Cuando te enfadas se ven totalmente verdes—dijo Ron tomando un poco de jugo—Aunque es un verde escalofriante

—A mí me parece un color muy hermoso—dijo de forma distraída, recordando los ojos Sephiroth que era de Mako, pero del Sephiroth que no había enloquecido—Debido al Mako soy muchísimo más fuerte, por eso cada vez que me hacen molestar mientras como un cubierto morirá en batalla—dijo dramáticamente causando isas en los estudiantes

.

.

.

— ¿profesora no me puedo quedar aquí? —pregunto Cloud, ya debían entrar a Pociones y realmente no le gustaba para nada la idea, capaz y su celo se adelantaba solo por la presión

—Lo lamento Cloud, a mi también me gustaría para enseñarte más cosas, pero si repruebas Pociones no creo que ni Dumbledore te ayude con Snape—lamento la mujer

Cloud salió del lugar todo encorvado, Runas le había fascinado, era exactamente lo mismo que algunos símbolos que había encontrado en la Ciudad olvidada, lo cual era bastante curioso. Transformaciones también le gustaba, sobre todo el haber visto a Minerva convertirse en un gato, se preguntaba si el también podría ser un animago –aun cuando esto fuera en contra de la ley, pero el técnicamente no existía en ese mundo-

De más está decir que Snape le hizo la clase insufrible, como odiaba ese hombre. Aun cuando fue en parejas y trabajo con Hermione el no paraba de reclamarle por estupideces y fue estresante, aunque a Neville –como de costumbre- le fue peor

— ¿No hay una forma de volverle una cucaracha y así pisarlo? —pregunto Cloud a Hermione mientras esta movía la poción

—No las hay, pero si hechizos. Eso me recuerda, nunca he visto tu varita

—Ah. Esto—dijo sacándole—No me convence todavía, no la he usada para nada, siempre he sido más de pelea con armas… o materias en cualquier caso

— ¡¿No sabes hacer un Wingardium Leviosa?! ¡Cloud! Eso es lo más básico, tendremos que ponernos a practicar con eso—dijo ella inflando el pecho, Cloud parpadeo un par de veces, ¿tan importante era? Ok era un colegio de magia pero…

—En mi clase no se usan varitas—las voz de Snape le erizo el bello de la nuca, lo tenía justo atrás de el—Otra infracción y estará castigado—y siguió su camino viendo las pociones de los demás –la cual era un Filtro de paz que tenían que probar-

—A todas estas… ¿quién la probara? —pregunto Hermione al terminar, estaba segura de que estaba lista

—Si quieres yo lo hago, no hay ningún problema, luego del Mako esto no me matara—aseguro cerrando el libro

—Quiero que una persona de cada equipo pruebe el Filtro, si está mal elaborado probablemente caigan en coma debido a tanta relajación o…. sus nervios sean tan insoportables que no puedan pegar un ojo en una semana —explicaba con tanta amabilidad. Cloud tomo un poco y demás está decir que sabía horrible

En su normalmente neutro rostro apareció una sonrisa tranquila y se notaba más tranquilo donde estaba sentado. Snape le examino más y haciendo unas cuantas pruebas y con el dolor en cada parte de su alma tuvo que poner un excelente a la poción.

El problema era que ahora Cloud iba sin su cautela y seriedad acostumbrada, y era extraño para las tres personas que iban con él. Aparte parecía mucho más tímido que de costumbre –lo cual ya era decir mucho-

—No podemos darle algo para que vuelva a ser el de siempre, me está asustando—dijo Ron algo alterado por esa tranquilidad en el ambiente

—Se pasara dentro de poco, espero—dijo Hermione también algo incomoda

—Hola Nubecita—de la nada y como siempre habían aparecido Fred y George, guindándose de Cloud

—Hola—respondió simplemente algo rojo, de verdad que no le gustaba el contacto de tanta confianza. Los gemelos se vieron a notar lo rojo que se ponía el rubio

— ¿Que le hicieron?

—Tomo el Filtro de Paz y ahora esta… como si no fuera el—respondió Harry también algo incomodo

—Con que Filtro de la Paz… ¡así que no pasara nada si hacemos esto! —dijeron a la vez. George tomo la cara de Cloud y le planto un beso ahí a mitad de pasillos y todos se quedaron viendo. Fred aparto a George e hizo lo mismo.

En eso Cloud abrió los ojos y sus ojos se tornaron verde Mako, de un solo movimiento mando a volar a Fred y dándose la vuelta con maestría le torció el brazo a George y le dejo tirado en el piso, pisando su rostro y tirando un poco su brazo, volviendo a su seriedad de siempre

—De esta manera podría fácilmente dislocarte el hombro, o bien arrancarte el brazo—contaba haciendo más presión—Ahora… vuelvan a intentar aprovecharse de cualquier situación y sabrán lo que sufrió esa manada de Behemonth o algo peor, los Aceophies—le soltó y dando pisotones siguió su camino

—Que es un Behemonth—gimoteo Fred

—Y un Aceophies—secundo George desde el suelo

—Parece que todos los Weasley están en peligro de muerte—comento Harry aguantando la risa

—No me lo recuerdes—gimoteo Ron

.

.

.

—Veo que hoy se integra nuestro último compañero—empezó a decir Lupin, Cloud no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía desconfiado—De acuerdo, la clase pasada no hicimos nada importante, pero ahora viene lo mejor—se acercó a un ropero que estaba moviéndose, quizás algo adentro de él estaba golpeándose

— ¿Que hay dentro? —pregunto Harry alzando una ceja, mientras no hubieran duendecillos todo bien

—Aquí adentro hay un Boggart, a ver, ¿quien me dice que es un Boggart?— como era de esperarse Hermione respondió. Lupin le ordeno a Neville que se pusiera al frente—Neville que es lo que más te asusta

—El Profesor Snape—dijo rápidamente y Cloud rio bajito, no lo culpaba, muchos rieron

—Y a muchos… Según tengo entendido tu abuela usa… ropa extravagante. Cuando el Boggart salga va a tener la apariencia del profesor Snape, quiero que te imagines la ropa de tu abuela diciendo el hechizo Riddikulus ¿está bien?

—S-si—respondió inseguro

El ver a Snape con aquel atuendo tan horroroso y vergonzoso hizo que la hora que había sufrido en Pociones valiera la pena. Habían hecho una fila en la que se empujaban constantemente. Cloud iba delante de Harry el cual pensaba bien que saldría al igual que el rubio

No sabía exactamente que saldría, es decir… miedos como tal podía ser algún monstruo que no haya vencido –y ahora que tenía esa opción al descartaba completamente..- El miedo de Hermione fue el que más gracia le causo y cuando por fin fue su turno miro como el Boggart empezaba a cambiar de forma

—Se…se…—empezó a balbucear con los ojos completamente abiertos. Frente a él estaba Sephiroth, con su porte elegante de costumbre y desenvainando su espada

—Cloud usa el hechizo—dijo Lupin ya algo nervioso, no pensó que saldría algo así, a pesar de ser un Boggart se sentía la presión que ejercía la persona –no quería imaginarse el verdadero-

— _Le temo a Sephiroth_ —pensó algo perdido, sin embargo salto cuando el Boggart le ataco como haría Sephiroth

— ¿Que ocurre Cloud? ¿Cada vez que nos veamos estarás así? —pregunto divertido

—Maldito—por impuso iba a agarrar la First Tsurugi pero al ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio—¡RIDDIKULU! —Aunque si le dio no pasó lo que creía, ahora en vez de estar Sephiroth estaba Kadaj con su espada doble

—Nii-san~ ¿Por qué tan asustado? Pareces haber visto un fantasma—rio Kadaj apuntándole.

—¡RIDDIKULU! —chillo aún más desesperado pensando en cualquier ridiculez que le viniera a la mente, pero en vez de eso el Boggart cambio a ser Yazoo—¡GENIAL, APARECE O GRAN RUFUS SHINRA! —chillo harto. El Boggart parecía estar jugando con él. Volvió a aparecer Sephiroth lo cual era extraño de por si—Ri-ddu-ku-lu—casi lo deletreo y Sephiroth se convirtió en un Chocobo

—Vaya… jamás había visto algo así—murmuro Lupin. Cloud quería darle una patada al Boggart pero se contuvo y se fue a sentar al lado de Hermione, completamente enfurruñado

.

.

.

— ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? —pregunto Harry mientras caminaban a la sala Común, Hagrid no daría clases por un tormenta que había y que parecía querer destruir el castillo de lo fuerte que era

—Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo. No creo que les temiera… menos a Sephiroth—se sentía un poco triste por eso, había sido su pareja y al parecer en el fondo le tenía miedo

— ¿Y el pájaro amarillo…?

—Ah, eso es un Chocobo. Como vieron son tan grandes que te puedes montar en ellos, incluso hay materias para atraerlos—explicaba entrando en otra línea de pensamientos

—Tu cabello se parece a tus plumas—Sintió como si un bloque de cemento le cayera en la cabeza, maldita sea

—Sí, ya lo sé, no me lo recuerden—dijo en un gruñido como el de un perro. Al llegar a la sala común Cloud camino hasta la puerta que habían visto el día anterior— ¿Qué?

—Esa puerta no se abre—refunfuño Hermione

—Claro que no se abre—respondió—Es precisamente para que nadie entre sin mi permiso. Es mi habitación—explico abriendo la puerta y entrando, era como si la negrura se lo tragara

Con cierta emoción el trio dorado paso por la puerta y esta se cerró a sus espaldas. La habitación era de tamaño mediano, podían dormir 5 personas fácilmente. La cama matrimonial, paredes de madera oscura. Un escritorio con muchos libros así como un librero lleno

Cloud se había sentado en uno de los sofás que había, comiéndose algo que había sobre la mesa de centro, los menores también se sentaron

— ¿Es para ti solo? Wow—dijo Ron maravillado— ¿Porque a nosotros no? —preguntó arrugando la nariz

—Miren, tengo ciertos… problemitas, como vieron el Lunes—dijo un tanto rojo—En mi mundo las personas se dividen en 3 clases: Alfa, Betas y Omegas igual que los animales. Yo soy un Omega, la clase más débil y que cumple la función de dar crías a los demás

—Eres… hombre—dijo Ron un tanto incomodo

— ¿Y eso que? Hay matrimonios mágicos en los que dos hombres se casan y con una poción pueden tener hijos—dijo Hermione defendiendo al rubio—Continua—parecía en verdad ilusionada de saber su mundo

—Bueno, los Omegas son los más golpeados por la sociedad, muchos nos tratan como una fábrica de bebes. En parte es culpa de nuestro cuerpo. Cada ciertos días de cada mes entramos en estado de "Celo", en esos días nuestro cuerpo suelta feromonas que incitan a los alfas más que todo aparearse con nosotros—cada vez se ponía más rojo de ser posible

—Ósea… si te da a mitad de la calle…

—Las violaciones son algo común, por unos minutos también se siente excitación peor al recobrar el sentido común es horrible. El lunes llego mi celo y es por eso que salí corriendo y me encerré en el baño—si era posible, su cabello se pondría rojo de tanta vergüenza—Me dio el calentón y por eso estaba bajo el agua

—Entonces era eso, creí que te habían poseído o algo así—dijo Ron más relajado—Espera, ese olor era…

—Son mis feromonas, perdona si las deje en el dormitorio, pero no se puede evitar. También lamento lo que hice en el baño… —dijo sin atreverse a ver a Harry—

— ¿Faltaste todos estos días por eso? —preguntó el oji-esmeralda también rojo recordando lo que había pasado

—Sí, dura 2 o tres días y no quería ir por el pasillo tentando a todo el mundo a violarme. Siempre me quedo dormido todo ese tiempo, como si invernara, así no siento la necesidad de salir a buscar a alguien. Ya que yo también por lo general buscaría compañía. Se lo explique a Dumbledore y me dio esta habitación… Espero que no huela a feromonas todavía

—No, para nada—dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez, aquella noche había sido la más incómoda de su corta vida

— ¿Y esta habitación dónde está? —pregunto Hermione para cortar el incómodo momento

—En la torre de Gryffindor solo que arriba, mucho más arriba. Por cierto, me encerrare aquí a dormir cada vez que tenga mi celo, así que no toquen la puerta, ayer me despertaron y fue horrible—dijo con un ligero escalofrió. Se levantó y camino hasta la cama, se agacho y saco un enorme baúl de abajo

— ¿Que traes ahí? Tú mismo dijiste que no tenías más ropa además de la que usabas cuando llegaste—pregunto Harry curioso al verlo abrir el baúl

—Saque lo tenía en Fenrir. No creí que Yuffie me abarratorrara de Materias—dijo mostrando las esferitas brillantes. Cual rayos ellos ya estaba tomándolas y viéndolas

— ¿Esta de que es? —pregunto Hermione con una morada en manos

—No sé si ustedes la pueden activar pero, cuidado, esa atrae Chocobos y quizás atraiga lo equivalente a un chocobo en este lugar—explico sentado en el suelo junto a los otros tres

—Esta es completamente verde—dijo Ron examinándola

—Con esa puedes evitar una batalla, te lleva lejos del enemigo, planeo usarla en alguna clase de pociones—refunfuño

—Parecen adornos de mesa—dijo Harry viéndolas todas y tomando una verde con un brillo blanco

—Esa es Sanar, si te envenenan es muy buena. Esta de hielo, de relámpago, mitificar, Bio, Tempa y transformar. Por lo general estas funcionan con enemigos débiles, así que no son para todo momento

—Tu mundo es fascinante—dijo Hermione examinando la que servía para curar

—Lo seria si no lo hubieran destruido de esa manera… Las amarillas te dan el conocimiento sobre una habilidad, las purpuras sirven de apoyo, por eso atrae a los Chocobos, las azules sirven para combinar una materia con otra o en un arma y las de Invocación traen a algún monstruo, depende del color

—son geniales… ¿Esta que invoca?

—Un Ifrit… ¿Quieres ver que le pasara? —una sonrisa maligna adorno su rostro y Ron se puso tras Hermione—Por cierto… ¿porque te dicen "el-niño-que-vivió"?

—Ah eso…—ya se le había hecho raro que no dijera nada, después de todo muchos le decían así aun.

—¿Y quién es el Lord Oscuro? —vio a los tres tensarse de manera inmediata

La historia como tal de lo que había pasado hace 12 años le parecía bastante curiosa, además de eso la razón de la cicatriz y el apodo que llevaba Harry, escuchar sobre sus tíos le daba grima

—¿Todo para ustedes tiene que volar? —pregunto al escuchar del auto volador

—A veces—admitió Ron—Pero hay que admitir que el Quidditch es divertidísimo, si no fuera volando no sería lo mismo

—¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO! —Chillo Harry poniendo las manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación—¡OLIVER ME VA A MATAR!

—El cielo se está cayendo—le recordó Cloud

—A Oliver eso no le importa, lo único que le interesa es que entrene, sino fuera porque se va en navidad, también le obligaría a entrenar mientras nieva—dijo Ron entre carcajadas. Cloud alzo las cejas

—Es un tirano… —

—Hey… para que sirve esta—Pregunto Hermione sacando una que estaba hasta el fondo. A Cloud casi se le para el corazón y se la arrebato de las manos

—Como… llego a aquí—dijo con voz quebrada. Era la Materia Negra—si llegan a ver esto… no la toquen… creo que deberían irse—dijo algo acelerado. Casi echándolos. No quisieron alterarlo más así que prefirieron salir

—Eso fue extraño—dijo Ron al momento de que salieran y cerrar la puerta—Se puso así solo porque es un color distinto

—Quizás sea algo muy especial—dijo Hermione—Ahora Harry…

—Pensare en una excusa para Oliver no quiera matarme. ¿Alguno de ustedes le nombró a Voldemort? Es raro que preguntara

—Nosotros no fuimos, para que le diríamos algo así. Este no es su mundo como para meterlo en nuestra… bueno, tu pelea—explicaba Ron. Harry suspiro

.

.

.

—Pareces muy alterado—dijo Tom al ver a Cloud por primera vez caminando de un lado para otro hecho un manojo de nervios así como una furia

—La materia negra… SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA ESTAR DESTRUIDA, O…O… AL MENOS DESAPARECIDA

—Calmate—Cloud ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento Tom había aparecido atrás de él, rodeando con sus brazos, era alto, Cloud apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla—Así alterado es… más fácil estar en tu mente Cloud

—Quien eres realmente, no eres producto de mi imaginación

—Ya te lo dije… Soy Tom Riddle. Es una lástima que aún no puedas saber todo de mí, tu y yo tenemos empatía… ¿verdad? —pregunto acariciándole suavemente los hombros hasta llegara las manos y alzarlas frente a Cloud, el cual se dejaba hacer—Debes entender algo Cloud, Harry Potter no es alguien bueno para ti

—Me estas mintiendo. Quien eres—volvió a preguntar

—Tan terco, eres adorable—le volteo y le mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo—Por ahora debes conformarte con que soy Tom Riddle, ¿está bien Cloud? Pero, como te dije antes, aléjate de Potter, le crearas una idea equivocada en la cabeza…

—Y qué idea sería esa, ¿según tú? —pregunto ya algo incómodo de la cercanía, ciertamente, le recordaba a cierto peli plateado

—Pensar que él será tu alfa, es malo engañar Cloud, tenlo en mente—susurro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Cloud se sintió por demás aturdido, porque le decía eso…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El tiempo iba pasando de forma lenta y agradable para Cloud, que seguía teniendo sueños algo extraños con Tom, pero por lo general no recordaba bien de que trataba la conversación. Pociones era una pesadilla en comparación con las demás clases, pero podía vivir con eso. Había visto los entrenamientos de Harry y aun no le fascinaba la idea de volar en una escoba

—Eres raro, ¿cómo no te puede gustar? —preguntaba Ron, estaban sentados en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch del colegio

—Si fuera montado en una moto, créeme que me gustaría—dijo sin prestarle real atención, estaba traduciendo un texto al igual que Hermione

—Los dos son unos raros—dijo con tono ofendido.

—No me interesa, ¿así o más claro? —dijo en tono frio. Sintió una especie de revoloteo acercándose y creyendo que sería un insecto le atrapo. Al sentirlo tan grande y solido abrió la mano, descubriendo una pequeña pelotita dorada—Eh…

—¡Atrapaste la Snitch! —chillo Ron y todos los pertenecientes al equipo se acercaron

—Muy buena Strife—dijo Angelina aplaudiendo

—Creí que era una mosca, no lo celebren—dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando más la pequeña bolita

—No es tan fácil atraparla, créeme—dijo Harry en tono divertido

— ¿Te gustaría intentar? —pregunto Oliver y de no ser por Fred que le cargo y le empezó a arrastrar hubiera salido huyendo

—No, aléjense de mi antes de que les arranque la cara—advertía en un intento de soltarse sin dejarles sin alguna extremidad

—Tranquilo nubecita, estarás en donde siempre, en el cielo—decía Fred divertido montándolo en su escoba—Toma por si acaso—dijo dándole un pequeño bate

—Pero para—antes de terminar le dio una palmadita en la espalda y salió volando

El chillido que soltó se escuchó en todos lados, se aferraba a la escoba temiendo caerse y maldijo el momento de odiar las alturas. Por acto de reflejo golpeo algo que venía hacia él, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era pero no le importaba, se quería bajar

—Esto… es horrible—balbuceo quedándose quieto

—No te asustes, no estás tan alto, además no es tan difícil—le animaba Harry que se había puesto a su lado

—EL DIA QUE FENRIR VUELE TE ASEGURO QUE ME VERAS EN EL CIELO—aseguro crispado cual gato

—Tranquilo Cloud~—animaba Oliver—Quizás sirvas como Guardián, así no te moverás tanto y quizás solo te noquee una Bludger

—Me voy a bajar de esta porquería y les aseguro que si los agarro nadie reconocerá sus cadáveres—lo critico del asunto es que Harry sabía que hablaba enserio. Cloud no era de aceptar bromas pesadas o jueguitos de demasiada confianza, no sabía por qué pero el gustaría saberlo

—N-no hace falta ir tan enserio—dijo Harry—Ahora solo ve descendiendo, lentamente—le sugirió tratando de calmarlo. Cloud no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo bajar por lo cual solo se agito de arriba abajo y si seguía así vomitaría

—CLOUD—Grito todo el equipo al verlo caer

Cloud miro las caras de pánico de todos, al parecer mientras los amenazaba si habían subido más y más. Tenía miedo de golpearse y matarse –cosa que dudaba pero era humano después de todo-. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y como si se estuviera abrazando a si mismo parecía forzarse y hasta sufrir

De su omoplato izquierdo se formó lentamente y como si fuera una sombra, un ala de tamaño mediano, negra como de murciélago. Al estirarla y agitarla un poco evito estrellarse contra el suelo como un idiota. Harry se le quedo viendo fijamente

—¡GAH! —gimió, quedando de rodillas contra el suelo apretando su brazo izquierdo, el Geoestigma había empezado a arder como nunca, quizás por haber sacado su ala, esa cosa que podía formar por las células de Sephiroth

— ¿Cloud que te pasa? —George había sido el primero en llegar hasta el, seguido de Harry

—Hay que llevarle a la enfermería—dijo Oliver a la vez que Harry ayudaba a Cloud a levantarse

—Solo… llévame… a mi cuarto…Ugh—casi se desploma de nuevo pero esta vez sobre el oji esmeralda

—Dime que te pasa—exigió saber

—Te lo explico… allá

.

.

.

—Esto no tiene cura, de nada serviría que me llevaran a la enfermería—explicaba mientras mostraba la enorme mancha negra—No sé si esto es mortal o no, pero nadie se ha curado

—Quizás aquí si podamos encontrar una cura—dijo Hermione mirando y tentada a tocar el Geoestigma

—No te sugiero tocarlo, puede que te infectes—dijo notando sus intenciones—Miren, este mundo está a años luz en cuanto a lo que tecnología se refiere, y si allá no hay cura aun, aquí tampoco habrá

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Quizás si te llevamos con algún medimago pueda curarte—dijo Ron— ¿Y esta no sirve? —pregunto mostrando la materia que había sacado del baúl

—De servir ya la hubiera usado. Ahora tranquilícense, no me voy a morir ni hoy, ni mañana, si lo hago será de viejo o que alguien me asesine… aunque la segunda es más propensa considerando a quien es mi enemigo—dijo de forma pensativa

— ¿Te refieres a Sephiroth? ¿No que le derrotaste una vez? ¡Puedes volver a hacerlo! —decía Harry caminando cual león enjaulado en la habitación

—Lamentablemente al tener sus mismas células no morirá, solo será… una cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva, solo espero que no venga aquí… no estoy seguro de que este mundo sea igual de… resistente que el mío para una batalla con él, menos con la…—prefirió callarse para evitar posibles preocupaciones

— ¿Con la? ¿Con que? Te conté los problemas de nuestro mundo, porque no nos cuentas los tuyos

—Porque eso, Harry, es algo que ni yo mismo supero, admito que… es algo hasta estúpido tal vez, pero… pero cuando sea el momento les contare—aseguro acomodándose en la cama—Podrían salir y cerrar la puerta… Dormiré un... rato…

Antes de terminar de hablar ya se había quedado dormido, Harry dudaba que realmente se fuera a despertar pronto, parecía un animalito invernando por la forma en que se acurruco. Cuando salieron de la habitación vieron al equipo esperándoles y al verles salir se levantaron de inmediato

— ¿Esta bien? —preguntaron Fred y George a la vez, con cierta preocupación

—Podría decirse que sí, es algo de su mundo y hasta ahora no hay cura… es algo sobre unos genes, no entiendo del todo—contaba Harry—Su problema es algo más complejo que al magia… sus problemas son… horribles

— ¿Y que los nuestro no lo son? ¿O acaso no sabe de tu-sabes-quien? —pregunto Fred bajito

—Ya sabe, se lo contamos, pero él no quiere contarnos lo suyo, dice que aún no está listo—explico Hermione

—Pero… debemos protegerle—dijo Oliver rascándose la cabeza—Hay cierto rumor…

—¿Que rumor? —preguntaron ladeando la cabeza

—Cloud es… bonito, debemos admitirlo, aparte está al nivel de Hermione, así que últimamente le han denominado como "La Joya de Gryffindor". También dicen que le han visto cerca del bosque prohibido con una espada gigante

—Espera espera—dijo Ron de forma acelerada—¿Joya de Gryffindor? ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

—Por lo mismo, cumple cada requisito para ser algo… muy deseado. Si no fuera por verle con aquella espada gigante, que se defiende perfectamente y que se sabe que estuvo en el ejército muchos buscarían cada oportunidad para hacerle cosas que no se si están en edad de saber—dijo no muy seguro viendo a los tres menores del grupo. Harry rodo los ojos

—Bueno… entonces ustedes también lo deberían saber

.

.

.

—MALDITA SEA—y por fin reventó, ya había soportado una semana Fred y George como guarda espaldas y el que invadieron su espacio personal le estresaba de sobre manera, por algo era tan tímido, nunca se acostumbró a la presencia de la gente y el tenerlos ahora como unas garrapatas—¡LARGUENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

—Pero…

—Pero…

—Nada de peros les voy a arrancar los labios si no me dejan solo—dijo agarrándoles la nuca con mucha fuerza. —Ahora… voy a ir a el jardín cercano a la zona del comedor, si llegan a seguirme ya saben que pasara—les soltó con fuerza y se fue dando pisotones, pero con andar elegante

Camino y llego hasta las mazmorras, genial, ahora tendría que devolverse por no conocer el camino exacto. Vio el pequeño reloj que el había dado Hermione, era domingo así que nadie tenía clases y al parecer algo iba a pasar el siguiente fin de semana

Al querer dar un paso para devolverse sintió un gran bajón de fuerza y se derritió al suelo y empezó a jadear, era imposible que ya hubiera pasado un mes… ¿o sí? Estaba empezando a ver borroso y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hasta un pequeño pasillo, demasiado angosto y realmente no sabía si tenía razón de existir

Estaba empezando a sentir que sus feromonas estaban saliendo. Se recostó y relajo aún más los músculos. No soportaría terminar de excitarse, no le daba tiempo de volver a su habitación. Cerró los ojos sometiéndose por cuenta propia a su sueño invernal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Les dije que era mala idea el que los siguieran—decía Ron regañando a los gemelos—Ahora nos matara

—sabes que no es capaz

—Nos quiere demasiado—termino de decir Fred aun sobándose la nuca, realmente les daba miedo esa fuerza tan inhumana de Cloud, pero aun así le querían

—En eso tiene razón, quizás si les haga tanto daño que queden en la enfermería un tiempo, pero no les matara—dijo Harry con una sonrisita, tan entretenidos estaban con esa platica que el que Hermione entrara de repente azotando la puerta les asusto

— ¿¡QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!? ¡DEBERIAN ESTAR CON CLOUD! —grito alterada llamando la atención de toda la sala común, la cual ya estaba enterada de lo que era Cloud y la necesidad de cuidarlo

—Pero… no te molestes tanto Mione, no le está pasando nada—aseguro Ron en tono relajado y Hermione les lanzo dos papeles

—Miren la fecha—ordeno. 24 de noviembre, si veían las fechas del mes pasado el mismo día estaba con un enorme círculo rojo

—No entiendo que quieres decir—admitió Harry ganándose un golpe con un libro de parte de Hermione

—¡Hoy cumple un mes! ¡¿Que paso hace exactamente un mes?! —pregunto pegando ambas manos en la mesa. Al hacer memoria los varones se pusieron rojos de vergüenza, eso era un poquito incomodo de recordar

—No hace falta recordarlo Hermione, que pesada eres—dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido. Hermione hizo una mueca y Harry capto el mensaje levantándose

—El celo de Cloud… EMPEIZA HOY—como si tuvieran un resorte todo el mundo se levantó y salió a buscar al rubio

.

.

.

Iba saliendo de las clases particulares de su padrino Severus Snape, Pociones no era su materia favorita pero era la única que tenía un profesor decente –eso según el- Pensaba ir al gran comedor de una vez para no tener que salir de la sala común de Slytherin, eso hasta que le llego un aroma

Era bastante extraño, era el mismo que había hace un tiempo en el aula de Pociones y debía admitir que le era malditamente tentador. Tratando de mantener sus pensamientos en orden siguió el olor, entrando en un pasillo sumamente angosto, eso hasta que sintió que sin querer pateo algo

Bajo la vista encontrando una mata de cabello rubia, de un tono amarillo chillón como si fuera oro o algo por el estilo. Como pudo se agacho y le miro más de cerca, era el leoncito nuevo. Debía admitir que era muy bien parecido, muy hermoso. Como pudo el saco de aquel pasillo y le acostó en el suelo

—Oye, despierta—dijo casi en su oído, sin embargo Cloud no se movió y estaba empezando a perder el sentido de tanto olor tan tentador. Se acercó un poco más, poniéndose sobre el rubio para luego oler su cuello suavemente—Huele… demasiado bien—dijo en un jadeo, sintiéndose excitado

Sentía como si de repente el pantalón le quedara pequeño en su parte intima. Soltando un jadeo aún más fuerte se levantó y como pudo tomo a Cloud, el cual aún no parecía reaccionar y no tenía pinta de hacerlo pronto. Ahora no debía haber nadie en la sala común, por el hecho de que la gran mayoría se había ido a entrenar o a comer o pasear por ahí

Llego relativamente pronto, entrando sin golpear ni por accidente a Cloud que parecía oler mejor a cada segundo

.

.

.

—No está por ningún lado—se quejó Neville, ya había recorrido lo que sería la zona del gran comedor y sus jardines –cayendo y llenándose de tierra y lodo en el proceso-

— ¿Crees que se haya quedado dormido por ahí? — Pregunto Harry de forma pensativa—Él nos dijo que prefiere estar dormido… como invernar

—¿A mitad de un pasillo? Y por qué no lo encontramos

—Hay muchos pasillos pequeños, algunos casi invisibles—dijo Hermione—hay que buscar otra vez

.

.

.

—Esto se siente demasiado bien…—pensó súper perdido en el éxtasis que le causaban las feromonas –aunque no lo sabía- así como en su excitación. Tenía al mayor abajo de si, completamente dormido, como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo de los vivos, aunque lo agradecía, porque el tenerlo despierto no era lo mejor, considerando que lo estaba literalmente violando

Acabo por tercera vez, quizás por culpa de su cuerpo que apenas –y por culpa de a quien estaba tomando- se había terminado de desarrollar y madurar. De cuenta nueva y tomando con fuerza las caderas de Cloud volvió a arremeter contra aquel cuerpo

Se asustó cuando Cloud se medió arqueo y mostro una mueca de dolor, aunque no se despertó. Suspiro de forma frustrada y siguió con lo suyo, al llegar al cuarto orgasmo se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo sudado del rubio

—Maldición…—balbuceo levantándose.

.

.

.

—¡No está por ningún lado! —Chillo Hermione de forma exasperada—Pareciera que el castillo se lo hubiera tragado

— ¿Qué lugares no hemos revisado? —dijo Harry de forma pensativa y analizando el cómo Gryffindor se había desplegado buscando al rubio

—Solo uno, al que nunca iría en su sana juicio—respondió Ron—A las mazmorras

—No creo que este allí, pero como no está en ningún lado, no queda de otra más que buscarle ahí—dijo George y asintieron, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras donde estaba el salón de Pociones

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo limpio de forma apresurada y ahora se encontraba arrastrándolo de nuevo, Cloud podía ser delgado pero era más alto, por lo cual había pasado sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de Cloud y lo iba arrastrándose

Al llegar casi frente al salón de Pociones escucho pasos, no le importo demasiado y dejo a Cloud recostado de una pared, todavía olía mucho a esa extraña fragancia pero podía soportarlo… o al menos eso esperaba. Al escuchar voces salió corriendo a su casa, no quería que le vieran y sospecharan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Debe estar cerca, sus feromonas huelen desde aquí—dijo Harry con la manga en su nariz, no quería pasar tanta vergüenza, poniéndose erecto ahí frente a todo el mundo

—Ya lo vi—dijo Hermione corriendo hasta el—Míralo, solo está dormido como un oso invernando—refunfuño ella dándole un ligero golpecito en la mejilla y Cloud cayó a un lado, respirando de forma tranquila-aunque a Hermione le asusto el hacerlo caer-

— ¿Ahora como lo llevamos? Me están entrando unas ganas…—dijo Fred sin ninguna vergüenza. Harry y Ron de forma pudorosa se pusieron rojos, al igual que Neville. Hermione ignorando el comentario empezó a hacerle levitar

— ¿no es un poco cruel? —dijo Harry al verlo como si llevaran a un muerto

—A menos que tengas otra idea, tendremos que ir con el así—respondió Hermione—Además… el olor es algo...

— ¿A ti también te afecta? Genial, ¡hasta Hermione se lo quiere violar! —chillo Ron con una juguetona preocupación ganándose un regaño de la castaña, la cual se desconcentro demasiado y Cloud termino cayendo sobre Harry

—Mi alfa~—balbuceo Cloud encaramándose más sobre Harry que estaba con su poca resistencia tratando de no besarle o empezar algo más indecente. Hermione lo volvió a levitar para quitárselo

—Este lo aprendí hace poco. Jaulio—dijo Fred y una jaula apareció atrapando el cuerpo dormido. Hermione la levito y así se veía menos cruel… o bueno no tanto

—Mejor vamos rápido… ¿George? —le estaba chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara y no reaccionaba, el era el que se había quedado más callado, más quieto, solo oliendo sin queja alguna las feromonas

—Quiero… Omega…—balbuceo con la mirada completamente ida

—Oh no…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eres un ser muy extraño—murmuro Tom acariciando el rostro dormido de Cloud—Aun en tus sueños y subconsciente duermes…

Acaricio aún más su rostro, con mucha delicadeza y delineando las facciones del rubio. Sabía que había entrado en celo y por eso ahora dormía, sin embargo no esperaba que durmiera también en sus encuentros

Le había acostado en una cama que en vez de un colchón, tenía unas hermosas calas blancas. Abrió un poco lo que cubría el pecho del rubio y le acerico un poco

—Ah~… que lastima que aún no pueda tenerte realmente… pero tranquilo, el año que viene, ya verás cómo volverás a mí—una sonrisa torcida se plantó en su rostro, al momento de arreglar a Cloud y dejarle dormir

.

.

.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Había pasado una semana exactamente-cosa de la cual no estaba enterado-, se estaba muriendo de hambre. El tener la vista de todo el mundo sobre si le ponía incomodo

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Hermione a su distancia

—Con mucha hambre y algo de frio… ¿porque está nevando? ¿No es un poco pronto?

—No…

—Enserio, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto algo exasperado

—Cloud, Dormiste una semana—dijo Harry cerrando el libro de la tarea que estaba haciendo—Creímos que te habías vuelto mitad oso, invernando de verdad

— ¿Una semana? ¿Paso algo mientras dormía? ¿Cuándo me dormí? —arrugo al nariz, realmente odiaba esas lagunas mentales que le quedaban

—Te encontramos en las mazmorras cerca del salón de pociones—dijo Ron—Aunque… George se puso raro

—No me extraña…—dijo oliendo un poco su ropa, no parecía tener feromonas— ¿Ya es hora de comer?

—Ehh… No, aún faltan 4 horas, es viernes y ya te perdiste todas las clases—dijo Hermione—Deberías tener más en cuenta lo que duermes

—Oye, aprendí a ponerme así en SOLDADO, solo despertare cuando deje de soltar feromonas—explico cruzado de brazos—Aparte, yo no estuve en las mazmorras… creo que era un pasillo angosto antes de llegar… no lo recuerdo bien

—Estabas todo dormido en las mazmorras, además tuvimos que desmayar a George que se puso como un loco—relato Fred que ahora que lo notaba, no estaba con su gemelo—

— ¿Que le paso?

—Empezó a decir que quería estar con el Omega y nos quería matar prácticamente—dijo Ron—Fue tan raro—sintió un ligero escalofrió

—Es culpa de las feromonas… pasa con los Alfas generalmente—explico suspirando—Imaginen que hay 6 alfas juntos, completamente excitados diciendo eso… Ugh... Tengo hambre—se quejó con un tic en la ceja derecha

— ¿Por qué dormiste tanto? ¿No dijiste que duraría dos o tres días? —pregunto Harry algo molesto

—Bueno, realmente no lo sé, algunas veces dormía de más porque soltaba más feromonas al entrar en contacto con alguien—explico rascándose la nuca—Entiendan que los omegas somos…

— ¿Raros?

— ¿Extraños?

— ¿Insoportables?

—Iba a decir difíciles de entender y muchas veces de soportar pero gracias por los comentarios—dijo con el ceño fruncido—Supongo que comeré mañana—dijo dando media vuelta y entrando de nuevo en su habitación, ofendido evidentemente

—Genial, ahora lo molestaron—dijo Hermione viendo a Ron y Fred

—Pero es la verdad—respondieron los hermanos y Harry suspiro se levanto

—Voy a ver si logro que se calme—dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando, cosa que Ron intento pero no logro

Harry entro y la habitaciones taba completamente oscura, a tientas y en silencio camino hasta al cama para ver si Cloud se había vuelto a dormir. Sin embargo escucho una especie de moqueo por donde suponía que estaban los muebles, o al menos eso recordaba

— ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? —pregunto Cloud con voz pañosa, la cual tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro

—Pues… 30 de Noviembre ¿qué no? —dijo un tanto inseguro, acercándose a donde escuchaba a Cloud hablar, chocando y golpeándose con uno de ellos

—Si…—afirmo—... El único día en el que me mantengo despierto desde que empieza hasta que termina—contaba en tono melancólico

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Paso algo importante hoy? —pregunto sentándose en el mueble que logro ubicar, sintió la espalda de Cloud, con su poca visión logro ver la espalda del rubio al igual que su temblor

— ¿Sabes? Sephiroth… él era mi pareja, creí que... Él era mi destinado, siempre nos veíamos, me quedaba a veces en su habitación y siempre me llamaba con alguna estúpida excusa para ir con él. Creí que podríamos tener una vida técnicamente normal pero…—su voz se iba quebrando—… enloqueció, destruyo mi pueblo, Nibelheim y asesino a mi madre así como a todos los demás habitantes

—Vaya…—dijo un tanto perturbado, aunque aún no comprendía la importancia del día

—Yo… estuve esperando un hijo suyo—eso dejo a Harry de piedra—me entere cuando tenía un mes y planeaba decírselo cuando llegáramos a Nibelheim, pero no pude estar tiempo a solas con él. Incluso… incluso trate de hacerle pensarlo pero prefirió el seguir el estúpido "destino" que le había dado Jenova… Intente convencerlo pero él no me hizo caso y…

— ¿Y-y…?

—Me atravesó con su espada, me atravesó con ella y luego me tiro al suelo, lo volvió a hacer y no le importo dañarme o el punto de que me asesinaría. Me dijo "Un humano como tú, realmente creía poder derrotarme". Me sentí tan miserable… En principio por él bebe obtuve parte de los genes de Sephiroth, así que logre liberarme, él no lo entendió y se tiro al reactor… yo solo me tire al suelo esperando desangrarme y morir junto a mi bebe—podía escuchar los mosqueos continuos

—Pero… estas vivo, eso es bueno ¿no?

—No lo es, desearía haber muerto en ese momento pero… uno de los científicos de Shinra me tomo como Espécimen y si creí que por la pérdida de sangre mi bebe moriría me equivoque, murió por la sobre dosis de Mako en mi cuerpo. Me lo arrancaron de las entrañas—explicaba con voz dolida—Luego de mucho tiempo, Zack logro sacarnos de ahí pero el también murió por salvarme… todo a mi alrededor se muere… ya sea natural, por la locura o por un arma

—Cloud…

—Y hoy que es el 3 cumpleaños de mi hijo… me lo pase durmiendo por mi maldito celo en vez de…. Al menos intentar hacer algo como los años anteriores

Harry decidió encender las luces, solo para encontrar a Cloud llorando con fuerza, no era para menos, el contar como su bebe murió no era nada fácil, sentía cierta identificación, aunque él era al revés, ya que había perdido a sus padres. No sabía si abrazarle o no, ya que parecía estar bastante mal

—Ahora estoy varado aquí sin la más remota idea de que hacer para volver, aunque igual me sentiré miserable pero al menos con las personas que entienden a medias

—Si te entendemos es porque no nos explicas

— ¿Que van a entender ustedes de un omega? Ni siquiera saben que es cada uno de ustedes—reclamo mirándole—Aquí no hay SOLDADOS, no hay Mako, no está Shinra, no hay materias… no es mi mundo, no lo comprendo así como ustedes no comprenderán el mío…

—Tu podrías intentarlo ¿no? Yo también lo haría, te mostrare todo lo que se de este mundo y así lo entenderás—ofrecía ya algo desesperado

—No importa que lo intentes… yo quizás no esté aquí por siempre, quizás muera, quizás vuelva… Quizá solo me quede aquí sin poder hacer nada… por que no existo

—Creo que mejor hablamos mañana… estas un poco sensible hoy—dijo tratando de huir de la situación, ya que nunca había tendió tanta habilidad para batallas verbales

—Está bien—dijo moqueando—Aunque mañana todo irán a pasear, yo me quedare aquí adentro—aseguro al momento en que Harry salió de la habitación, encontrando a todos ahí esperándole

— ¿Que te dijo? ¿Está muy molesto? ¿Nos asesinara mientras dormimos? —pregunto Ron de forma acelerada

—No esta… molesto, está más bien deprimido… hoy es un día muy triste para el—explico rascándose la nuca

— ¿Que paso?

—Asesinaron a su bebe—dijo con la mayor suavidad que podía, sin embargo la exclamación general no fue nada pequeña

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no estaba en su habitación, más bien estaba en un sitio desconocido, un campo verde muy hermoso, frente a él una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez y al otro lado de la mesa había alguien sentado

Una mujer, alta de cabello castaño largo, atado con una cinta rosa que hacia juego con su vestido. Tenía la mirada amable, así como una sonrisa suave y Serena. Parecía realmente contenta de algo

—Me alegra poder hacer contacto contigo Harry—ella fue la primera en hablar y Harry le miro un tanto sorprendido

—Disculpa pero… ¿quién eres? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza

—Oh, lo siento se me olvido. Soy Aerith Gainsborough—dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, aun sonriendo

—Un gusto…—murmuro no muy seguro, además de eso sumamente extrañado

—Bueno Harry… he querido hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad y tú no sabías lo necesario—explico moviendo las manos de vez en cuando—Veras, soy una amiga de Cloud

— ¿Enserio? Genial. Han descubierto como…

—Oh no espera—le calmo—Soy su amiga… pero estoy muerta—explico con tanta sencillez que Harry sintió un escalofrió—Pero, siempre estoy cuidando de él, como el cuido de mí. Cloud vino a este mundo tuyo con una razón muy importante, no fue por mero azar. Así como tú tienes demonios, él también los tiene y podría decirse que un poquito más grandes que los tuyos

— ¿Te refieres a Sephiroth?

—Exactamente. A su tiempo descubrirán ciertas cosas, sin embargo hay algo que debes tener presente desde ahora y es que Cloud es alguien sumamente importante en tu lucha

— ¿Por qué? Él no es de aquí… no es por decirlo mal, pero no entiendo—dijo un tanto confundido.

—Mira este tablero—le indico y toco una casilla blanca, de la cual apareció una hermosa pieza de mármol, perfectamente definida— ¿Sabes que pieza es esta?

—La reina

—Exacto. Cloud simbolizaría a la Reina—en la base de la pieza se grabó el nombre de Cloud—Como sabes, la reina es la pieza más importante del juego, tristemente aun no puedo decirte el por qué pero supongo que me estas entendiendo

—Pues aun con la falta de información, si—respondió con interés

—Muy bien —toco la casilla al lado de la Reina, en la cual salió una pieza, mucho más bajita—Este, es el Rey, el cual vendrías siendo tu—explico—Aun estas un poco pequeño, falta poco para que madures de forma corporal y espiritual, cuando eso ocurra veras la pieza en su tamaño original—explico, a los lados de la Reina y el Rey aparecieron dos piezas—Estas son las torres, estas vendrían siendo tus amigos

—Ron y Hermione—murmuro rascándose la barbilla, analizándolo

—Los Alfiles—dichas piezas aparecieron en el tablero—Uno de estos es alguien que se volverá alguien de confianza para ti, Remus Lupin creo que se llama, el otro aun no puedes saberlo—explico y luego hizo aparecer a los caballos—Estos serían los gemelos y por ultimo—apareció la fila de peones que protegían a la reina y el rey—Serian todos los demás, no con ánimo de ofender ni por que sean sacrificable, solo que no forman de tanta importancia en tu rumbo

—Entiendo…

—Dicho esto quiero que veas el lado negro—con un movimiento de mano, aparecieron las piezas negras. Había algo notable en estas— ¿Notas la diferencia?

—No hay reina, y el Rey parece… incompleto—murmuro mirando bien la pieza, la cual aprecia entre rota y encogida

—Así es. El rey del lado negro aún no ha aparecido propiamente, y te advierto que no será solo uno, sino dos—la pieza parecía haberse dividido— ¿Con esto que deduces?

—Que el Rey Negro es Voldemort… pero no se me ocurre quien puede ser la reina

—Jajá—rio suavemente. Tomo a la reina blanca y la puso en el centro del tablero, esta se puso un tanto gris—Eso es porque solo habrá una reina en este juego, ambos lados querrán tenerla ¿me entiendes? Cloud es la más importante y si es capturado por el Rey Negro puede que todo sea guiado a su fin

— ¿Voldemort está interesado en él? —pregunto espantado, realmente asqueado de la idea

—Sí, aunque no estoy completamente segura de que... —se quedó pensando un poco—… Él ahora está tratando de engatusarlo… ¿o serpentearlo? No lo sé, pero no estoy segura de que se haya presentado a él con ese nombre

—Voldemort antes se llamaba Tom Riddle

—Lamentablemente no puedo hablar con el—dijo llevando una mano hecha puño a su pecho, en señal de preocupación—No puedo entrar en sus sueños… Por eso estaré en contacto contigo, para ayudarte a ti y a él, sin embargo no seré la única que veras en tus sueños…

— ¿A quiénes más? No me veré a un ejército ¿verdad?

—Uy no, solo será otra persona, pero la conocerás otro día—dijo con una sonrisa—Pero para ayudarte un poco, Cloud es una persona algo difícil de ganarse, es como un animal herido, y si te ganas su lealtad te defenderá de la misma muerte pero es de corazón muy frágil, si lo llegas a traicionar no solo no te lo perdonara, sino que también quedara sumamente afectado

—Claro…

—Por cierto, si le preguntas por mí, no esperes algún bajón, él ya lo ha superado… Ten cuidado con lo dices. Y… Buenos días Harry

.

.

.

—Creí que no bajarías—dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Cloud que estaba ojeroso

—El hambre me hizo levantarme, he durado un mes sin comer, pero al parecer ahora no puedo—dijo de forma distraída tratando de no golpear cosas o pegar la cabeza contra la mesa que estaba vacía, ya que todo el mundo estaba o en el pueblo ese de nombre difícil o en otros sitios haciendo cualquier cosa—no deberías estar en camino a Hog... Hos…

—Hogsmade—corrigió apoyando el codo en la mesa y su barbilla en su mano—Pero mis tíos no firmaron mi permiso y la Profesora McGonagall tampoco quiso firmarla por ética… así que me quedare aquí todos los fines de semana—bufo frustrado

—Qué triste… Me da mucha flojera ir a mi habitación—dijo moviendo el plato hacia adelante, ya vacío y este desapareció—Así que planeaba pasearme en Fenrir y como no tienes nada mejor que hacer… ¿quieres venir?

—Si eso me evita el quedarme viendo la ventana esperando algo que sea milagroso y que preferiblemente no me mate… si—respondió levantándose. Iban en direcciona el sauce boxeador, donde aún estaba Fenrir estacionada, aunque la iba a cambiar de lugar por la nieve—Oye… ¿Quién es Aerith?

—Una buena amiga mía, era una beta, muy bonita de cabello castaño y ojos azules, desde que la conocí había vestido de rosado—comento de forma distraída—De donde viene la pregunta

—Solo… te escuche una vez nombrarla—fue la respuesta más creíble –y menos ridícula- que se le ocurrió

—Ah… claro…

—Por cierto, ¿porque dijiste conociste?

—Ella murió hace 2 años—conto con cierta neutralidad—Sephiroth la asesino

— ¿Por qué él está en todos lados? —gruño entre dientes—Y… ¿me dirías que era esa materia negra que dijiste que no tocáramos? —Cloud giro sobre sus talones y le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido

—A qué se debe el interrogatorio, estaré sentido por lo de ayer, pero no estúpido

—No es por nada, solo tengo curiosidad

—La cual matara al león en este caso

—Pero moriré sabiendo ¿no te parece? —pregunto con una sonrisa algo burlona

—Ummm…—resoplo como haría un caballo y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando—La materia negra es una materia única, Sephiroth quería utilizarla para destruir el planeta

— ¿Una miserable materia podía destruir el planeta? —preguntó algo pasmado

—Pues sí, traía un meteorito que casi la destruye, no me gusta mucho hablar del tema

— ¡¿Un meteorito?! ¡¿Que acaso era un suicida?!

—Sus razones son válidas en su cabeza, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar—recalco con intenciones de que Harry dejara de preguntar, cosa que logro, al menos con ese tema

—¿Y cómo terminaron siendo pareja? —pregunto con un ligero tic en la ceja, por alguna razón le molestaba de sobre manera el tema, vio que Cloud tembló casi imperceptiblemente

—Harry, tengo algo llamado privacidad, así que no responderé a eso—sentencio cuando por fin llegaron—Ahora, a menos que quieras partirte la cabeza como un huevo de gallina, agárrate muy bien de mi—dijo al momento de montarse, Harry se montó atrás de él y le abrazo la cintura

Cuando escucho rugir el motor trago duro, la otra vez él no se había montado por cierto miedo a caerse y ahora… ese pánico volvía. Cloud acelero de inmediato, para empezar a dar una vuelta por todo el colegio

Como le encantaba hacer eso, sentirse libre por el viento que el pegaba en la cara, el rugir de Fenrir… le era tan espectacular, una de las cosas que más amaba y adoraba. Harry por su lado se había pegado como garrapata

—¡Tranquilo! Esto es mejor que tu escoba—aseguro burlón acelerado más de ser posible y haciendo zic-zacs por algunos árboles del bosque prohibido. Harry se afianzo más de ser posible

—Créeme que no—aseguro

—Pff, aburrido, vuelas pero le temes a una moto—dijo derrapando para detenerse con maestría, Harry se iba a escurrir al suelo, de no ser por tener la horrible idea de que Cloud aceleraría de nuevo—Oye… no es por nada pero ya me estas clavando las uñas

—Lo siento—dijo soltándose

—Tranquilo, por lo menos no me apretaste el estómago, una vez Tifa lo hizo y casi me desmayo—conto algo divertido, porque Tifa casi se infarta al verlo caerse

—Esta cosa es…

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa que estoy seguro que será un insulto… Opino lo mismo de tu escoba—le corto y Harry soltó un ligero gruñido

—Por cierto… A Buckbeak

— ¿Si?

—Le condenaron a muerte—Cloud frunció el entrecejo

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué el oxigenado el provoco? Cada acción lleva una reacción, además es un animal—reclamaba molesto

—Lo decidió el ministerio, además el padre de Draco metió la mano, es muy obvio. Hagrid intentara salvarle

—Es triste que no pueda ir a amenazarles con espada en mano—dijo suspirando, encogiéndose de hombros—Quizás se me ocurra algo en caso de que todo vaya mal—murmuro

.

.

.

—Es enserio Harry, tienes que ir, la cerveza de mantequilla, es de lo más delicioso—aseguraba Ron, muy cerca estaba Cloud sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que hablaban los otros tres

— ¿No es alcohol?

—Si tiene un poco pero casi nada, es muy refrescante—aseguraba Hermione—Aunque si es por eso Cloud no se preocupa, ¿verdad? —pregunto sonriente, de no ser porque lo nombraron no prestaría la más mínima atención

—Aja—respondió de forma seca sin dejar de mirar la materia de invocación en sus manos

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —pregunto Hermione con una ceja alzada y las manos en su cintura. Cloud bufo y se levantó del sofá y entrar en su habitación

—Aún está molesto y debo decir que bastante sensible—aseguro Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿Todo eso solo porque le dije la verdad de cómo le vemos? —dijo ron refunfuñando—Alguien aquí necesita aprender a controlarse

—Nadie te ha reclamado por ofenderte por cada palabra de Malfoy, así que no eres el mejor para decirlo—comento Hermione rodando los ojos

—Lo que pasa es que… Cloud es como un animal herido y como tú ya eres de confianza que le califiques y le llames de esa manera le dolió—explico Harry encogiéndose de hombros, logrando que Ron se sintiera un poco mal—Por cierto, se me ocurrió algo para ayudarle un poco

— ¿Qué cosa?

.

.

.

Parpadeo varias veces, no estaba en un extenso campo lleno de flores, ahora era más como un prado totalmente verde, sin ningún imperfección en la hierba. Vio una espada gigante, se parecía al de Cloud pero no tenía los detalles, o la manera de ver las separaciones

Camino hasta ella y puso ambas manos en el mango, con toda su fuerzas intento levantarla, sin embargo parecía que era débil hasta en su mente, lo cual era sumamente deprimente y posiblemente algo patético. Sintió una palmada en el hombro y miro por sobre este

Había un hombre alto, de cabello puntiagudo peinado hacia atrás de color negro, ojos azules profundos, una cicatriz en la mejilla y una sonrisa confiada y "coqueta" en el rostro

—Esa es mía chico, así que no creo que la puedas levantar—le dijo divertido, se apartó un poco y sin problemas la saco de la tierra, poniéndosela en el hombro, un gesto parecido al de Cloud—Por cierto, mucho gusto, Zack Fair—dijo extendiendo su mano. Harry la tomo y creyó que le arrancaría el brazo de la fuerza que tenia

—E-el gusto… es Mio…—dijo adolorido al momento de soltarle, Zack parpadeo varias veces y estallo en carcajadas para luego verle

—Eres el alfa más debilucho que he visto… físicamente hablando claro—rio examinando sus brazos—Deberías hacer un pelín de ejercicio

— ¿El alfa más débil?

—Si ya sabes, los alfas son como la cima de la cadena. Así como los Omegas son débiles y es por eso que Cloud es el más fuerte, pobre aquel que ose hacerle algo a mi nubecita—dijo con una lagrima escurriéndose por su ojo

—¿Nube…cita?

—No me digas que no te ha hablado de mi—pregunto sumamente ofendido y adolorido –supuestamente-

—No que recuerde

—Bien, eso es bueno—dijo con un suspiro—Eso quiere decir que ya lo supero. Ven Harry—dijo invitándole a caminar—Ahora, quería contarte sobre…

—Dime que de Sephiroth, la curiosidad me está matando—admitió con cierto desespero

—Vaya… Parece que sus feromonas están más fuertes que antes—dijo agarrándole la cara y viéndosela por cualquier Angulo posible—Es raro que seas menor

—Ehh… claro…

—No es por nada, pero lo digo porque él dijo que le gustaban los mayores

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y que más le gusta? —pregunto sin notar su propia emoción

—Cabello largo y ojos verdes, también que le gustan mayores como te dije antes

—Ah…—dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, lo único que tenía eran los ojos verdes, Zack soltó una carcajada y el palmeo la espalda

—Tranquilo, eres su destinado así que no hay ningún problema, puede que sus gustos sigan iguales pero uno sea "Harry Potter"—decía poniendo sus manos tras su nuca

—Sí, claro—dijo un tanto ruborizado— ¿Qué es eso del destinado?

—En nuestro mundo se dice que cada persona tiene su pareja destinada, son muy pocas las que las encuentran—empezó a contar—Por lo general con los Omegas sus destinados son Alfas, algunas veces Betas pero casi siempre Alfas. Por otro lado los Alfas pueden tener hasta a un alfa como destinado

— ¿Y tú eres un alfa?

—Sí y ya conociste a mi destinada—dijo guiñándole el ojo—Cloud nunca creyó demasiado en esa "estupidez", empezó a creer cuando estuvo con Sephiroth pero tiro esa idea a la basura. ¿Sabes algo cómico? Sephiroth también lo pensó, incluso ahora lo cree y ve a Cloud como su Freyja

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Freyja es como le dicen los Alfas a su Omega destinado. Es una diosa que simboliza el amor, la belleza y la fertilidad y por otro lado la guerra, la muerte, la profecía y al riqueza. Podrá ser un poco tonto pero así es como se hace sentir. Así como el Celo no es solo lanzar feromonas porque si, se sueltan para poder encontrar una pareja, para atraer a algún candidato

—Cada vez este asunto me da más miedo

—Considerando que hay tantos alfas en ese lugar debes tenerlo. Aquí no es así pero en nuestro mundo, cuando un Omega entraba en celo y habían muchos Alfas alrededor se volvía una pelea a muerte para lograr llamar la atención del omega y demostrar ser el más fuerte y mejor para el—explico divertido de la expresión que tenía Harry

—que… horrible es eso

—Nah, ni tanto—le restó importancia—Hay otro punto en el celo de Cloud muy importante, a él no le gusta que el vean excitado, por eso se pone a dormir, invernando como un oso, pero si ves que tarda más de 3 días, es porque alguien hizo algo con el mientras dormía

— ¿Y él no se despierta? ¿Además que harían? —pregunto alzando una ceja

—Qué edad dijiste que tenías

—13

—Probablemente lo violaron—dijo con suma crudeza, ante la cara de espanto del menor—O le dieron una paliza antes, así que mejor cree que lo violaron, es muy común por muy triste que sea

—Y tú lo dices tan a la ligera

—Él lo haría si no le diera vergüenza—aseguro—Duerme más para tener energía y recuperarse del dolor. Debes tratar de mejorar ese olfato tuyo—dijo dando un ligero toque en su nariz—A tu pareja debes protegerla también vengarla, el Celo es su periodo más fértil

— ¿Solo estas aquí para horrorizarme con lo… crudo y tan sin vergüenza que es tu mundo? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido, algo afectado y tratando de pensar en que aquello no paso, que quizás Cloud solo durmió de mas

—Estoy aquí para enseñarte Cloudologia, la hermosa ciencia y estudio sobre la vida, obra y no sé qué más de Cloud Strife

—Ouh... Claro…—dijo viendo la mueca chistosa que tenía en la cara— _¿Sera idiota?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se levantó cuando se supone que daban el toque de queda, nunca le había gustado ese tipo de reglas, no es como que tuviera que seguirlas pero ahora le había entrado hambre, así que por más obediente que tratara de ser estaba deambulando como si nada por el castillo

Iba a seguir hasta el comedor a ver si lograba conseguir algo quizás, pero vio al profesor Lupin saliendo a toda prisa y su curiosidad –cosa que pensó ya no tener- floreció de nueva cuenta y le siguió

Le parecía medio estúpido el camino que iba tomando el hombre pero eso no le impidió ir tras él. Pasaron por debajo de aquel enorme árbol, el cual ni se movió, cosa curiosa. Después de un largo pasadizo llegaron a una casa y por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte rápido— dijo en tono nervioso y preocupado

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto alzando una ceja, la luz de la luna llena entro por la ventana de la destruida casa y con cierto pánico vio como lentamente ese hombre cambiaba a una forma un poco más… primitiva, con hocico, lo cual le hizo desviarse a otra cosa—¡¿Hombre lobo?!

Al estar completamente transformado Cloud se alivió de que no le brincara encima para matarlo, después de todo el hombre no le caía mal, era bastante simpático, aunque esto explicaba su estado demacrado. Lupin a pesar de tomar la poción Matalobos se acercó a Cloud y lo tumbo en el suelo, olía a…

—Hey hey… Soy Omega pero que ni se te ocurra—le calmo al sentirlo sobre su cuerpo—Lupin—volvió a decir para ver si se levantaba, un movimiento brusco, mostrando los colmillos—Cal-calmate… no puedo ser tu pareja de apareamiento… calmate—decía a medida que se acostaba sobre el

Si bien el olor a Omega que tenía era sumamente delicioso, era menor que el, y más que apareo le sentía como una especie de Cachorro que apenas maduro. Empezó a lamerle el cuello

—Lupin…—volvió a decir un tanto nervioso y medio enderezándose. Lupin solo seguía lamiéndole, el cuello toda la cara. Cloud resoplo como un caballo, ahora sentía el olor de Lupin por toda su cara—Que rayos haces…—murmuro acariciándole tras las orejas

No recibió respuesta pero al verle acomodarse más y finalmente dormirse, bufo y se durmió de igual manera. No es como si se fuera a arriesgar a despertarlo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—Pareces molesto… más que de costumbre. —dijo Harry al ver a Cloud destrozando todo lo que tocara

—No me simpatiza la idea de andar con el aroma de un alfa que ni siquiera es mi pareja o tiene intenciones de serlo. —dijo entre dientes

— ¿Ah?

—Olvídalo, déjalo así. —resoplo

* * *

— ¿Por qué debo entrar a Adivinación? —Pregunto de forma perezosa, en la clase de Hagrid casi se caía de cara contra el suelo dormido, pero que se le iba a hacer, después de lo de Buckbeak –de lo cual seguía sin tener una idea-. Hagrid no quería arriesgarse

—La profesora Trelawney lo exigió. —dijo Ron que era el que más lo jalaba, ya que lo llevaban a rastras

— ¿Que no les basta con torturarme con Pociones? Déjenme dormir un rato para olvidar este extraño olor. —gruño, pero sin poner ninguna clase de resistencia

—Nos darán puntos Extras —dijo Hermione—. No soporto la materia así que quizás deba aprovecharlos. Cero quejas Cloud

Al meterle en el salón la Profesora les dio sus puntos y sentó a Cloud frente a una bola de cristal. Ella estaba dando una explicación mientras Cloud veía la esfera de forma distraída, dándole muy suaves toques para medio moverla

Pego su frente a ella en gesto fastidiado sin entender por qué estaba ahí sentado escuchando a la mujer parlotear y sentir la creciente ira de Hermione, se notaba que la materia no era de sus favoritas. En eso se sintió desconectar, con algo susurrándole al oído, enderezándose levemente mirando la esfera con una sonrisa desquiciada y sus ojos completamente oscurecidos

—Ambos reyes llegaran, solo una reina cuyo color definido no se encuentra—toda la clase s ele quedo viendo, incluso la Prof. Trelawney—. Una pelea por la pertenecía empezara desde lo profundo de los sueños y la inconciencia, la reina cual fénix con sus lágrimas cada herida sanara…

—Cloud. —le llamo Harry bajito

—La victoria de la reina dependerá, los peones sobrevivirán o morirán en la batalla, las torres se unirán, un caballo perecerá o se salvará. En el partido todo ambiguo donde el gris no existe y no importara la voluntad o la palabra. La Reina a su Rey amara y el otro celara, llegando al tercer Rey cuyo fin es llevársela…

—¡Cloud!

—Para poder dar fin un Rey perecerá, uno sobrevivirá y el último desaparecerá de la vida terrenal más no del pensamiento…

—CLOUD. —chillo Harry y Cloud se golpeó la frente con la esfera

—Ay…—se quejó sobándose. Miro a la clase que le veía impresionada—. ¿Qué?

—Oh Joven Strife, es una verdadera pena que no esté en mi clase, no podría tener su ojo interior más activo. —lamentaba la profesora

— ¿Que hice? —pregunto algo nervioso

—Acabas de dar tremenda predicción o profecía y ¿no te acuerdas? —pregunto Hermione impresionada

—Reamente no—admitió parpadeando un par de veces—. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—No. —se golpeó la cara con la mesa

* * *

— ¿Soy el único que piensa que hoy todo está más aburrido que de costumbre? —pregunto de forma perezosa guardando todo lo que utilizo en DCLAO

—Acostúmbrate, así se vuelve después del 3º mes. —aseguro Ron y Cloud chasqueo la lengua

—Cloud podría venir por favor. —siguió el llamado casi de forma mecánica, se estaba durmiendo de pie. Al llegar frente al profesor Lupin frunció un poco el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

— ¿Va a decirme porque sigo apestando a Hombre lobo? —refunfuño completamente molesto, pero gracias a su pereza no se notaba

—Realmente no fue mi intención—rio algo divertido—. Y realmente no te marque como una pareja. —admitió guardando algunas cosas

—Pero estoy todo apestoso—reclamo—. Gracias a dios nadie aquí lo puede notar

—Como te dije Cloud, no te marque como pareja, tal parece que te marque como mi cría.

— ¿¡Y eso para que!? —pregunto impresionado y confundido

—No lo sé, cuando estoy transformado aun si tome la poción Matalobos es un poco… difícil no dejarme llevar—admitió y empezó a apagar las velas con su varita—. pero… lo bueno de eso es que podrás ir por ahí con la seguridad de que ningún animal te ataque

— ¿Enserio?

—Como Lobo soy un Alfa por muy extraño que parezca, no creo que algún animal en su sano juicio lo intente

—Ah… Si claro…

* * *

— ¿Qué hablaste con el profesor Lupin? —pregunto Hermione al verle salir del aula

—… Cosas. —se limitó a decir

—No seas así y cuéntanos. —insistió Ron

—Saben, existe algo llamado y que yo adoro llamado vida privada—dijo con tono enfadado—. ¿O es que acaso ustedes se cuentan absolutamente todo? —pregunto mirándoles de reojo

—Vivimos prácticamente juntos, sabemos las cosas entre nosotros, aunque de Harry es mucho más difícil saber si son ciertas o no. —admitió Ron suspirando

—Está bien que sea comunicativos, pero hay cosas que simplemente no pueden estarse diciendo, no todo se puede hacer con amigos—explicó con suavidad—. Tengo hambre…

Durante la cena hablaban de cosas sin importancia, eso hasta que alguien llego con un periódico y se empezó a cuchichiar por ello. El no comprendía realmente lo grave que era Azkaban, tampoco el pánico de todos porque ese fugado era de tanto temer

—Están exagerando—todo el mundo le miro expectante—. si ha estado preso por 12 años, debe estar en los huesos, aparte tampoco tendría varita así que estaría débil y el venir aquí solo a matarte no creo que sea un motivo real para huir, cuando pudo hacerlo antes que estabas mucho más vulnerable

—Es un loco, nadie se mantiene cuerdo en Azkaban—chillo Ron—. Con los dementores ahí…

—Está lo suficientemente cuerdo como para huir de ese sitio que ustedes dicen que es horrible he imposible de escapar, no hay nada que sea imposible o realmente impenetrable, son solo fantasías de la gente con tal de sentirse seguras—aseguró levantándose—. Se me quito el hambre. —farfullo y salió del gran comedor

—Vaya… es un buen punto de vista. —dijo Hermione con la mano en su barbilla

—Pero no quita el hecho de que es un criminal y quiere matar a Harry. —volvió a decir Ron

—Si ya lo sé. —resoplo Harry

* * *

—Sí que son exagerado. —murmuraba de camino al sauce boxeador, Dumbledore le había dicho que guardarían a Fenrir en un sitio donde ningún alumno la viera y no se llenara de nieve, ya que la navidad se acercaba. Al acercarse sintió un ligero escalofrió, como si alguien el mirara

Algo molesto camino hasta donde creía que estaba eso que el miraba, no había nada y supuestamente no debía estar dentro de ese bosque. Cuando se dignaba a salir algo le jalo del tobillo y le dejo tirado en el suelo. Antes de siquiera poder levantarse lo empezó a jalar mucho más profundo en el bosque

—¡Suel…tame maldita sea! —chillo intentando librarse. La ropa se le estaba medio rasgando por las piedras y demás cosas. Cuando por fin se detuvo Cloud alzo la vista algo mareado, estaba bien profundo en ese bosque—. Que… rayos. —girando un poco sobre sí mismo miro lo que le había jalado

Abrió los ojos algo espantado, cola de serpiente, toroso humano pero la piel con escamas, eso era un Naga según recordaba de los libros. Al momento de sentir una disminución en el agarre se levantó y justo cuando iba a correr bien lejos el Naga le tomo con su cola y le acerco a el

—Eress extraño…—le escuchó decir y parpadeo varias veces en señal de confusión por entenderle—. Hueless a Lobo… que repugnante. —siseo con tono de rabia

— ¿que… quieres? —pregunto intentando disminuir la fuerza del agarre. El Naga siseo y Cloud sintió su lengua rozar su mejilla—. Qué asco…—pensó con un ligero escalofrió en u espina dorsal

—Me entiendess, esto demuesstra que formass parte de nuesstro linaje—explicaba y apretando un poco más a Cloud—. Nuesstro sseñor quiere a ssu reina, debemoss cuidarte…

—No hace falta que me cuide nadie, ¿además quien es tu señor? —pregunto entre interesado y desesperado por el poco aire que estaba entrando en sus pulmones

—El Lord Osscuro—nombro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Atrajo a Cloud más a su pecho—. Tieness ssu ssangre… Por esso me entiendess… esso demuesstra que eress de loss nuesstross… hablass y oyess como nossotross

—Deja de… decir estupideces…—No entendía a qué se refería con todo eso, pero se espantó de verle mostrar sus enormes colmillos—. Aléjate—exclamo revolviéndose con más fuerza, sin embargo no pudo evitar que le mordiera en la base del cuello—. AH… ah…—sintió como si algo estuviera quemando las venas

* * *

—¿Enserio hay expresa necesidad de saber toda TU historia? —pregunto Harry con una vena hinchada en al frente, no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, a menos que Zack fuera muy narcisista

—A ese punto llegaremos después, no te amargues tanto. ¿Enserio eres un niño de trece años? Hablas peor que mi madre.

—Digamos que las circunstancias me han vuelto así. Ahora… ¿de qué me va a servir verte vencer a un monstruo gigante o entrenar con tu maestro?... ¿O de que me servirá verte subir una montaña nevada?

—Pues mira más de cerca y vas a entender niño rayo. —dijo despeinándole ms de ser posible, el panorama cambio a ser la enorme montaña nevada por la cual paso Zack para llegar a Modeoheim hace mucho tiempo

 _—HEEEEEEEEY no se queden atrás—grito Zack a Tseng y un soldado que iban muchísimo más atrasado que él y otro de infantería que le seguía el paso sin ninguna clase de problema—_. _Por lo menos alguien puede seguirme…_

 _—Bueno… también soy un chico de campo_. _—hablo de forma un tanto monótona y sin prestar demasiada atención_

 _— ¿De dónde eres entonces? —pregunto Zack deteniéndose, para darle tiempo a los otros dos que estaban atrás, aunque también por curiosidad_

 _—Nibelheim—respondió el soldado, Zack se empezó a reír—_. _Hey… ¿de dónde eres tú?_

 _— ¿Yo? ¡Gongaga! —En eso el soldado de infantería se empezó a reír—_. _¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Acaso conoces Gongaga? —pregunto entre divertido y ofendido –aunque era más la diversión estando claros-_.

 _—No… pero sueno a que está en el quinto pino—respondió entre risas_.

 _—Igual que Nibelheim—respondió dándose la vuelta en forma dramática_.

 _—Ni siquiera has estado ahí_.

 _—No, pero ahí hay un reactor ¿cierto? Tener uno fuera de Midgar es sinónimo de…_

 _—Nada más alrededor—corearon y se echaron a reír como unos idiotas_.

 _—¡Buenas nuevas Tseng! —llamo Zack, el pobre hombre que estaba buscando aire pues sentía que moriría pronto, maldita subida—_. _Yo y… eh…—lo miro, el soldado en cuestión se quitó el casco mostrando una cara aniñada, blanquecina junto a un par de ojos azules y cabello rubio_

 _—Cloud_. _—respondió con una sonrisa suave_

 _— ¡Cloud y yo somos expertos en el Quinto Pino! ¡Venga ya! —dijo victorioso y siguieron caminando hablando de más estupideces_

— ¿Ustedes se conocieron de forma tan…?

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero así nacen las mejores amistades, de forma rara—respondió Zack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Usar ese casco era una molestia, pero con él se podía camuflajear un poco su olor a Omega, cosa muy curiosa—conto mientras que el ambiente cambiaba nuevamente a ser un prado—. Cuando me di cuenta casi me da un infarto.

—Gongaga… Nivel…Nibeheem. —trataba de decir

—Nibelheim.

—Si eso… ustedes tenían cosas en común… pero aun así…

—Si te refieres a ser pareja, las cosas no son así, nos empezamos a ver como hermanos, unos hermanos bastante extraños y si preguntaban probablemente alguno era un cacho… el punto es que, aunque si podía hacer algo, no hubiera sido realmente duradero y de serlo, de una forma u otra yo hubiera muerto y tener a un omega deprimido es…

— ¿Es…?

—Estoy buscando una similitud, pero no se me ocurre nada—confeso dejándose caer sentado al suelo—. Solo sé que es horrible, muchos se han suicidado, otros por andar tan despistados fueron vendidos al mercado negro…

—Su mundo es de lo más tétrico.

—hay que saber ver bien las cosas, aun cuando se sufre con este asunto de ser Alfa, beta u Omega… las sensaciones todo lo que se vive—respiro profundo—. Es algo inigualable, no son como aquí, son cosas muy distintas, pueblos rodeados de montaña, de lagos, de vida, Chocobos, incluso los monstruos… es algo que ni con la magia de este mundo podrán siquiera simular

—Vaya…—murmuro impactado de aquel discurso—. Ahora quisiera ir…

—Si por mi fuera, te llevaría a ti y a Cloud allá, peeeeeeeeero las cosas como de costumbre no son tan fáciles—resoplo—. No sé cómo se darán las cosas… puede que todo se vaya al caño por el más mínimo error... Por ello y no es por que quiera aumentar la presión, debes cuidarlo… aunque el llegara a pensar que es al revés.

—Ehh…

—Buenos días Harry.

* * *

—CLOUD. —se levantó asustado por el grito y choco con algo en el proceso, se sobo la frente y miro al frente, Harry también se estaba sobando la frente.

—Donde… estoy. —balbuceo perdido por completo

—En la sala común… ¿pasa algo? Estabas aquí dormido…tirado en el piso

—Pero… yo estaba en el… El Naga…—balbuceo viendo a todos lados con el ceño fruncido—. No importa…—gruño levantándose, aunque trastabillo en el proceso—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Aún tenemos mucho tiempo, Hagrid nos avisó que no daría clases hoy por que tiene que ir al ministerio de magia, así que en la tarde tendremos pociones y luego astronomía

—Ah… claro…

—Por cierto ¿has visto a Scabbers?

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza como un perrito perdido, en eso bajo Ron bostezando—. Buenos días…

—Buenos días…—dijo rascándose la nuca—. Aun no encuentro a Scabbers…

—No sé qué es, pero tengo hambre y me voy a vestir. —dijo Cloud restándole importancia al asunto y caminando hacia su habitación

* * *

—¿Enserio se estaban abofeteando en pleno cañón? —preguntó Hermione entre risas, debido a la hora libre Cloud estaba contando algo que le había comentado Barret hace tiempo

—Sí, fue una pelea de gatas según Cid, lástima que no estuve ahí—suspiro de forma lastimosa—. Como me hubiera encantado ver a Scarlet sin la cara de vanidosa

— ¿Cómo es Scarlet? —pregunto Ron con curiosidad

—Es una de esas tipas que se creen lo mejor del universo, rubia, ojos azules, tacones de aguja, vestido rojo que muestra todo, la palabra Perra plasmada en al frente…—contaba recordándole cada detalle—. Actitud insu…—vio algo moviéndose frente a él, al bajar un poco la vista vio una rata—. Muy bien, yo la mato—dijo tomando la materia de fuego de su bolsillo.

—No, Cloud espera. —Harry le iba a parar, pero en eso la rata se fue corriendo –y sabrá de dios de donde-. Cloud saco un pequeño cuchillo y lo iba a lanzar

—Quizás le atraviese la cabeza y así…—antes de lanzarlo y al parecer temiendo por su ida, la rata se le monto por la pierna—. ¡QUE ASCO! —chillo dando patadas al aire para quitarla.

—¡NO LE HAGAS NADA! —dijo Hermione intentando calmar a Cloud.

—¡LO VOY A MATAR! —dijo al momento de poder agarrarla, aunque Ron se la quito de las manos.

—Es Scabbers—exclamo temiendo por su vida y la de su rata

—No me… un momento, esa cosa… es Scabbers? ¿Y la tocas como si nada? Ugh…—se puso pálido –más de lo que era comúnmente-. y sintió como si le fuera a venir unas horcajadas.

—Es su mascota, por eso te pregunte si la habías visto. —le explico Harry acariciándole la espalda para quitarle la palidez.

—Pues… parece más viva que muerta, así que le haría un favor—dijo sin verla—. Aunque… debería dejar salir a Zack a volar un rato. —dijo de forma pensativa.

—Si, tal vez… ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún jardín? Me pongo más pálido cada segundo

Al llegar al jardín más cercano se dejaron caer en el césped, después de todo aún faltaba bastante para la clase de Pociones y –incluyendo a Hermione-. querían solo un minuto sin pensar en absolutamente nada.

—Tirarse aquí de noche debe ser hermoso…—comento Cloud de forma somnolienta.

—No nos dejan salir de noche, menos con Sirius Black rondando por ahí. —dijo Ron suspirando. Cloud no le presto demasiada atención al comentario.

Las horas pasaron relativamente rápido, gracias a dios pues Cloud no iba a sobrevivir a una clase de pociones que fuera muy duradera, Snape parecía odiarlo con más fervor que a Harry o al mismo Neville –aunque a él lo torturaba más-. Al terminar la clase todos fueron al gran comedor, tenían un hambre inhumana, todo estaba bien hasta que…

—¡UNA SERPIENTE! —todos guardaron silencio y vieron al animal arrastrarse sobre la mesa, viendo a todos lados.

—Harry podrías…—pidió Lupin a sabiendas del segundo idioma del pelinegro, el cual camino hasta donde estaba el animal, pero antes de abrir la boca.

— _¿Que estás buscando?_ —el silencio se volvió aún más incómodo, la serpiente –de increíble longitud y tamaño- se acerba poco a poco

— _Esstoy buscando a mi reina_. —sisea la serpiente, Harry alzo ambas cejas, no podía ser de lo mismo que Aerith le hablo… ¿o sí?

—¿ _Quién es tu reina? Aquí no la encontraras, será mejor que te vayas antes de que decidan alguna barbaridad…_

— _Ya la he encontrado… Ssin embargo no debe ssaberlo… tu debess de esconderme… sserass mi amo hasta que puedass saber la verdad_. —relato al quedar frente a Cloud.

—¡Vipera Evanesca! —dijo Snape desde su lugar, aunque el hechizo reboto al siquiera acercarse a Cloud. Cloud extendió su brazo y la serpiente trepo por su ropa, enroscándose en su brazo y cuerpo—. Joven Strife…—gruño Snape, más molesto por que desviara el hechizo que por otra cosa.

—Aunque no lo parezca soy un poco precavido en lo que a magia se refiere—dijo sacando una materia de su bolsillo y mostrándola—. Aparte no pasa nada malo…

—Pero Cloud… hablaste Parsel—le susurro Ron.

— ¿que hablo qué? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Que no es normal?

—No… solo los herederos de Salazar Slytherin pueden hablar Parsel—explico Harry aun extrañado de lo que pasaba.

—Ah… Pues…—no sabía que decir eso, además todo el mundo estaba mirándole—. mejor me voy a dormir—salió corriendo del gran comedor y los demás –un cuchicheando sobre el asunto-. siguieron comiendo.

—Eso fue raro… ¿qué dijo la serpiente? —pregunto Hermione comiendo un poco de carne.

—Que estaba buscando a alguien, pero mientras le encuentra Cloud será su amo. —Era básicamente de lo mismo omitiendo algunos valiosos detalles.

—Oh… Bueno, al menos no es nada malo como de costumbre. —celebro Ron.

* * *

—CLOOOOOOOOOOOOUDDDDDDDDD. —el chillido le saco de cualquier concentración existente en todo su ser. Por la puerta de su habitación entro Harry, él siempre tenía permiso de entrar siempre y cuando no hubiera celo o feromonas.

—Podías llamarme como una persona normal…—dijo calmando un poco a Zack que también se había espantado y saltaba en su jaula.

—Vamos a Hogsmade—dijo dando brinquitos de emoción, Cloud rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo

—No tienes permiso de ir.

—Fred y George me dieron esto—dijo poniendo el papel sobre el libro, saco su varita y la puso sobre el papel—. Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

—Vaya eso es muy motivador, ya van a quitarle más de 50 puntos a Gryffindor—resoplo Cloud, en el papel aparecieron letras en tinta negra— ¿Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador? —Dijo con una ceja alzada—. ¿Quién te dio esto? Podría ser un truco

—Me lo dieron Fred y George, además mira, es completamente funcional—dijo abriéndolo en toda su extensión—. Dumbledore en su oficina, Snape en las mazmorras, Ron y Hermione en Hogsmade…

—Y tú y yo en este hermoso punto en el que no hay nada… es bueno que no se vea el lugar exacto. —murmuro para sí mismo

—En la sala común están Neville, Seamus… hey… mira esto—señalo un punto exacto, al lado de la pequeña nubecita que decía Cloud y Harry había aparecido otra—. Se…

—Mejor dime que es lo que planeas hacer con esto. —le corto, el creía estar alucinando, pero Sephiroth no estaba ahí, atrás de él, lo sentiría, al menos un ligero escalofrió por su presencia.

—Como mis tíos no firmaron mi permiso, puedo irme por los pasadizos que hay por todo Hogwarts, mira—decía mostrándole todos los pasadizos—. Vamos. —le animo completamente emocionado.

—Harry, tienes tarea como para darle a todo Midgar algo que hacer, mañana también tienes entrenamiento Y el lunes hay un examen de posiciones, así que no te veo en Higsmade o como se diga. —le enumero y regaño a la vez.

—Cloud por favor, nunca salgo de aquí, debe darte curiosidad, aunque sea un poquito.

—Desde mi incidente en pueblos nevados CRÉEME que no. —le corto recordando las diez mil veces que se perdió intentando llegar al acantilado de Gaea.

—Por favor…—le volvió a rogar casi tirándosele encima.

—Ah… Está bien, solo porque lo harás de todas maneras y probablemente te mates antes de llegar. —refunfuño levantándose y Harry celebraba su logro.

Fueron directamente a donde estaba la estatua de la Bruja tuerta, legando directamente a un sótano. No sabía de qué era dicho sótano, pero Harry parecía tan feliz y emocionado que prefirió no decir más nada.

Se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y caminaron por la abarrotada tienda de dulces, A mitad de camino Harry le había quitado una paleta a un niño, recibiendo un ligero codazo de Cloud.

—Ladrón. —le regaño en broma.

—No sabe que paso así que… todo está bien. —dijo con alegría brotándole por los poros.

* * *

Tardaron un poco, pero llegaron a lo que vendría siendo el límite de Hogsmade, viendo a Hermione y Ron observando una casa casi destruida a la distancia, la casa de los gritos, pronto apareció Malfoy a la escena

— ¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Viendo tu nueva casa? ¿O es mucho para ti? —se burló el rubio

—Déjalo en paz Malfoy—defendió Hermione, temblando por el horrible frio

—. ¿O que Granger? ¿Me darás una clase? —se mofo, al mismo tiempo en que Crave y Goyle se reían.

— ¿Quieres darles un pequeño escarmiento? —le susurro Cloud al oído, Harry asintió—. Mira esto…—se acercaron, poniéndose al lado de Hermione y Ron, dándoles toquecitos para que entendieran que estaban ahí.

Saco una materia de su bolsillo, la apretó ligeramente entre sus dedos y de entre la nieve apareció una serpiente, de color verdusco con ligeros tonos de azul, soltó un enorme chillido y Malfoy quería darse a la fuga, Harry le puso el pie y beso la nieve, aunque su sequito salió huyendo muchísimo más rápido

—Cloud. —Hermione jalo la capa de invisibilidad riendo, aunque Cloud y Harry también se estaban carcajeando, los cuatro terminaron riéndose del asunto.

Después de calmarse un poco empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, Cloud realmente no veía nada, estaba más concentrado leyendo un libro, mientras Harry. –con la capa de invisibilidad-. Hermione y Ron hablaban.

— ¿Cómo lograste salir de Hogwarts si no tenías permiso? Además de llegar aquí—pregunto Ron.

—Pues… Fred y George tuvieron algo que ver, pero ahora quiero probar esa cerveza de mantequilla de la que hablaron.

—También deberías tomarla. —opino Hermione a Cloud.

—No me llevo bien con la Cerveza, aun cuando vivo en un Bar. —respondió esquivando a alguien que casi le caía encima debido a la multitud.

—No alcohol, es dulce, mira ahí está "Las tres Escobas" —dijo Ron señalando el sitio. No tardaron en tomar mes ay pedir el famoso líquido, aunque Cloud seguía leyendo con concentración.

— ¿Que lees? —pregunto Hermione.

—Hechizos… descubrí que no estoy hablando con mi lengua natal. —explicó, el camarero puso las bebidas en la mesa.

— ¿Ah no? ¿No hablan inglés en tu mundo?

—Ummm no, solo hay 3 idiomas conocidos, el Wutainiano, el Cetra antiguo y no sé cómo se le denomina al que usamos todos, después de todo es algo natural aprenderlo.

—Saliendo de eso, tómala—dijo Ron quitándole el libro y poniéndose la jarra llena de cerveza, Harry se quitó la capa para poder tomar y que no les fueran a ver raro.

Cloud Tomo la jarra y le miro dudosa, olía a cerveza normal, además de eso era un tono más amarillento y menos transparente. Tomo un pequeño trago y lo mantuvo en su boca un poco, con la mirada de los tres menores sobre el

Era dulce, no mentían con eso, de hecho, no sabía mal pero realmente… Intento tragarlo, pero termino escupiéndolo, para luego toser y golpear la mesa.

—Jajajaja, no sabía de nadie que le diera un ataque por tomar cerveza de Mantequilla. —reía Ron.

—Es como tomar cerveza normal—dijo sacando la lengua en un ligero gesto de desagrado—. Pero más dulce.

—Nunca he probado la cerveza, después de todo soy menor de edad. —dijo Hermione tomando tranquilamente su cerveza de mantequilla, al igual que Harry que ahora se tomaba la de Cloud por haber terminado la suya.

— ¿Eso importa? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza, por favor el tomo whisky y ron con solo 7 años.

—Para los Muggles si, a los del mundo Mágico también, pero sin tanto ahínco—dijo Ron.

—Que poco liberales—opino y saco su varita—. Me da curiosidad ver si logro mostrar mi verdadera lengua.

—Pues inténtalo, lo peor que puede pasar es que pierdas la voz por un mes. —dijo Harry leyendo la página en la que hablaban de las consecuencias del hechizo.

—No es lo más motivador, pero ya que. —golpeteo ligeramente su varita contra su garganta susurrando un par de cosas.

— ¿Y bien…?—preguntaron a las vez después de unos segundos de suspenso.

—Watashi wa betsu no kanjite inainode, watashi wa hontōni yakudatta ka dō ka o shirimasen—Abrieron la boca lo más que podían, no le entendieron absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, aunque Hermione pudo descifrar el idioma.

—Cloud habla japonés. —dijo impresionada.

— ¿Nani? —Pregunto, ahora no les entendía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Que dijo? —pregunto Ron.

—Watashi wa watashi no hontō no gengo ni tsuite hanashite iru baai, watashi wa suisoku shi, karera no iu koto o rikai shite imasen. —dijo parpadeando dejando ver su confusión.

—Me está mareando, no entiendo nada. —dijo Ron agarrándose la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco… Deja… de… hablar. —decía Harry haciéndole señas, pero Cloud le entendió muchísimo menos.

—AY no…—se lamentaron los menores, Cloud solo ladeo la cabeza.

* * *

—PROFESORA MCGONAGALL. —chillaron los tres, Harry jalando a Cloud en todo momento, la profesora alzo la vista por sobre sus enormes anteojos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Es un día hermoso para jugar con la nieve como para que estén dentro del castillo—opino la mujer, Cloud miro con cara de espanto a la jefa de su casa, que horror, muchas palabras que no comprendió—. ¿Joven Strife?

—Tenemos un pequeño problema. —dijo Harry buscando la manera de explicarlo.

—Espero que no se hayan metido en problemas, estamos empezando muy bien señor Potter. —aclaro con dureza, Harry se rasco la cabeza.

—No necesariamente es que… Cloud, ¿me puedes decir la fecha de hoy? —le decía Harry al rubio que arrugo aún más la cara de ser posible.

—Harī wa, shikashi, haruka ni watashi wa jigoku, kyōju to hanashi o shite iru ka ni tsuite hanashi EU' re nani no hitokoto o, rikai shite inaishite mite kudasai? —McGonagall abrió sus ojos impresionando.

—Cloud quería probar si podía hablar de nuevo su lengua natal, pero ahora no entendemos y parece que tampoco él nos entiende. —explico Hermione.

—Debo decir que uso el encantamiento muy bien, son pocos los que logran cambiar absolutamente toda su parte lingüística—admitió la mujer—. Pero para revertirlo tomara un tiempo…

—¿Ese tiempo es…?

—Alrededor de un mes o mes y medio, no solo es cambiar el cómo habla sino hacer que cerebro entienda… ¿Que lengua habla?

—japonés.

—Esto estará un poco difícil.

* * *

— ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que ustedes hablaban japonés?!

— ¿Japonés? ¿Así se llama nuestro idioma? No lo sabía—confeso Zack—. De hecho, ahora estamos hablándolo. ¡No me desvíes de tema que esto es importante joder! —dijo después de caer en cuenta de las cosas.

 _— ¿Seguro de que te sientes bien? —le pregunto Zack a Cloud que iba sin su casco de Soldado de Infantería._

 _—Si… solo… solo es un mareo…—respondió entre jadeos, iban dentro de una especie de transporte militar._

 _— ¿Ya se lo dijiste?_

 _—No… se lo diré cuando lleguemos… ¿Qué pasa si no lo quiere? —pregunto apretando ligeramente su vientre_.

 _—Él te adora y adorara todo lo que venga de ti, no dudes de ello_. _—le aseguro desordenándole el cabello_.

 _—Pero es un SOLDADO de primera clase, ¿crees que simplemente le dejen tener un hijo?_

 _—Es un alfa, no creo que estén en contra o puedan estarlo, era cuestión de tiempo, aunque es bueno que sea contigo…_

 _—¿Pasa algo Cloud? —Sephiroth entro en escena, Harry se sentía algo incómodo al verlo, sobre todo porque sabía que era EL hombre que había estado con Cloud antes, iba a ser asquerosamente difícil superarlo, es decir, mírenlo_.

Era altísimo, casi dos metros –Sephiroth mide 1.96-. cuerpo bien ejercitado y sabia demostrarlo, bueno –experto-. en el esgrima con su anormalmente larga espada, cabello singular y que se mantenía en una sola posición, además de eso con razón a Cloud le gustaban los ojos verdes, los de Sephiroth eran hermosos, refulgentes de Mako…

En cambio, era apenas un niño casi adolescente de 13 años, cabello negro imposiblemente desordenado, nunca estaba igual o al menos se veía bien, ojos verdes pero más opacos en comparación, pequeño incluso para su edad y brazos de fideo.

¿¡COMO CARAJOS COMPETIR CONTRA ALGO ASÍ!?

—No te mortifiques—dijo Zack palmeándole la espalda—. El llevaba ejercitando toda su vida, además de otras cosas que dentro de un tiempo sabrás. Pero debes tener en cuenta de que a menos que hagas ejercicio no te vas a desarrollar bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que tendrás fuerza, pero no cuerpo y es un poco incómodo, es decir digamos que te quedas de este tamaño, eres más bajito que Cloud, como será cuando tengas que…

—YA TE ENTENDÍ MEJOR NO SIGAS—le corto de forma acelerada y avergonzada. Zack se carcajeo de su reacción.

—Debes perder un poco la vergüenza, solo un poco, Cloud es bastante penoso, así que es mejor que no digas de todo frente a todos, probablemente te aplaste un riñón.

—Ugh…

—Pero tranquilo, hay una manera muy sencilla para que se te formen un poco los músculos y crezcas.

— ¿Y esa es…?

—Oler mucho rato feromonas, con eso tu cuerpo se fuerza a sí mismo a desarrollarse, pero tendrías que aguantar mucho…

—Prefiero hacer ejercicio. —declaro imaginándose esa situación tan más incomoda

—Perfecto, yo te ayudare con eso, para cuando terminemos podrás sacar esta del suelo—dijo clavando la Espada mortal en el suelo—. Pero… Buenos días Harry.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tan callado Cloud? —pregunto Tom apoyando los codos de la mesa y los dedos entrelazados.

—Parecería que me espiaras desde aquí. No me has respondido quién eres realmente. —le corto Cloud, Tom suspiro y se enderezo en su asiento.

—Cuando sea el momento sabrás quien soy… deberías estar acostumbrado a lo misterioso.

—Por eso mismo, lo detesto…—una esfera de cristal de las muchas que flotaban alrededor de todo, que mantenía una pequeña flor dentro, se destruyó y la flor a medida que caía cambiaba de color, del blanco hasta ser roja.

— ¿No te parece curioso todo lo que tu mente crea? Esas flores tan solo simbolizan tus emociones…—empezó a decir cambiando de tema—. También pueden tener tus deseos más profundos, recuerdos alegres o tristes… tu Vida está hecha en estas diminutas flores.

—Es mi mente, no trates de confundirme. —le advirtió.

—Esta es muy interesante… La muerte de tu amiga… ¿Una cetra era como se decía? Muy conmovedor… fuiste lo último que vio antes de morir. —decía pasando sus dedos suavemente por sobre el cristal.

—Dame eso—De forma precipitada se levantó y al intentar arrebatársela, Tomo la esfera y la apretó sin querer, rompió el cristal y la flor cayo y sus pétalos se volvieron azules—Ah…

—Cloud debes entender muy bien una cosa—Tom aprovecho que estaba levantado para ponerse frente a él, intimidándolo un poco por su altura y esa sensación de estar frente a un alfa—. Tú no puedes exigirme nada—tomo su rostro de forma dura, apretándolo ligeramente—. Solo debes…obedecer… Quedarte en silencio y ser lo que eres por naturaleza.

—Cómo puedes saber cómo soy por naturaleza. —gruño intentando apartarlo.

—Por qué lo he visto pequeño… No me subestimes, se más de ti que tú mismo, como siempre ha sido—bajo un poco su mano, empezando a ahorcarlo—. Eres tan solo un Omega, un sumiso, tranquilo y hermoso Omega que trata de aparentar algo que no es, alguien fuerte, decidido y firme ante todo.

—Cogh…

—Y preferiría no volvértelo a decir… deja de esperanzar al pobre Potter, mentirle a los niños es malo, sabes que tienes dueño… A menos que quieras una tragedia no vas a traicionarle—le soltó y Cloud respiraba hondo para retomar el aire en sus pulmones, Tom sonrió de manera enigmática, tomando otra esfera y dándole un ligero beso—. ¿Esta Claro? Freyja…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo** **6**

—Tienes que ver el lado bueno del asunto… Ya es navidad y es el último día de clases. —le dijo Harry a Cloud que estaba a punto de golpearse contra una pared.

—Sore wa pōshon o motte inai tame ni īdarou, sō watashi o ōen shiyou to shinaide kudasai [Sería bueno de no tener pociones, así que ni me intentes animar]. — bufo frunciendo un poco más el ceño.

—Supongo que te estas quejando. Por lo menos los profesores no han sido crueles en preguntarte algo. —comento Hermione.

Lo único que habían logrado era que Cloud les entendieran, pero incluso lo que anotaba estaba en japonés, Hagrid, McGonagall y muchos otros se habían apiadado de él, él no tenía la culpa de hablar una lengua distinta, lo bueno del asunto es que ahora manejaría ambos idiomas.

—Pero Snape es Snape—acoto Ron—. De seguro no presto atención al pedido y no sabe lo que te pasa.

—So no baai, watashi wa seijōde wanai hōhō de, memai ya tachi kurami o shimasu yo [Si eso pasa me aseguraré de marearlo y aturdirlo de una manera que no es normal]. — comento con una sonrisa maligna, al no entender lo que decía tan solo sintieron un escalofrió.

Al entrar a pociones Snape estaba hablando y hablando a velocidad normal pero muy acelerada para un dictado para comprender la clase y próximamente al final de todo, el examen. Se detuvo por un momento y miro a sus alumnos.

—Señor Strife ¿puede decirme exactamente qué es lo que debo hacer para que esta opción no se vuelva, nociva contra quien lo tome?

—Watashi wa anata o iudarouga, anata ga hon'yaku sa renai yō ni watashi wa anata ni tadashī hōgen ga hanasa nani no bitto o ijimeru koto ga dekimasunode [como me gustaría decirle pero usted no es un traductor así que puedo burlarme un rato de usted en lo que habló el dialecto correcto]. —dijo entre algo acelerado y aguantando la risa al ver la cara de perro confundido de Snape.

—Si esto es una broma, le salió muy bien porque Gryffindor perdió 20 puntos. —gruño dándose la vuelta para seguir dando la clase.

—Anata wa sore o okonau koto wa dekimasen! Watashidake wa jōdan no yōna mono ga aru koto o, kono eigo o hanasu koto ga dekinai nodesu ka?! [¡No puede hacer eso! Solo no puedo hablar Inglés ¡¿qué clase de broma es esa?!]. —chillo levantado, Harry negó con la cabeza, si hablando normal mareaba, gritando era peor.

—Vuelva a su asiento a menos que quiera dar la clase usted.

—Pōshonde wanai baai wa! Kore wa, watashitachi wa nani o sakujo shi, watashi wa nani mo shinai yō ni, korera no chippokena yōde wa nai yo pointo [¡Si la diera yo, no sería pociones! Nos está quitando puntos por nada y yo no soy como estos enclenques como para no hacer nada]. —seguía discutiendo, ninguno de los dos iba a dar el brazo a torcer, Snape por odio a los Gryffindor y Cloud por odio a ese tipo de trato discriminatorio.

—Severus. —todos miraron a la puerta, ahí estaba Dumbledore, genial ya veía el regaño venir.

—Director, supongo que vio la bromita que está gastando el alumno nuevo. —acuso con su voz lenta y fastidiada de siempre.

—No es una broma Severus, se hechizo a sí mismo para ver su lengua natal, eso lo explico Minerva en el desayuno, el efecto pasara en unas semanas. —explico y Cloud si pudiera le diera un abrazo a Dumbledore por idiotizar a Snape.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que este faltándome el respeto.

—Supongo que no, pero no tenemos forma de saber de momento si realmente respondió su pregunta o no. —Era obvio que no, solo estaba criticando a Snape, pero era una buena manera de salir del paso, definitivamente Dumbledore era su ídolo en ese momento.

* * *

—Snape está furioso, pero bueno, quien le manda a no interesarse por este tipo de cosas. —decía Hermione mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

—Anata wa watashi wa hijō ni kuso dō o shitaiga, nai baai wa nigaku naru koto ga dekimasu...[ Puede amargarse si quiere, pero que no se la cobre conmigo, el muy maldito...]. —refunfuño, sentándose en el banco de la gran mesa, a los pocos segundos apareció el gran banquete que sería de almuerzo.

—Este año me voy a quedar, será divertido supongo… estar todas las navidades aquí. —dijo Hermione moviendo un poco la ensalada de forma distraída.

—Kurisumasu wa watashi no kodomo no koro ni watashi ga aisuru monode wa arimasen, watashi wa shimasendeshitashi, gōkei de yaku 6-bai ni sunde imashita [La navidad no es algo que me apasiona, en mi infancia no lo hice y en total la que vivido unas 6 veces]

Los días pasaban relativamente rápidos, de forma tranquila y sin muchas personas en el gran castillo, lo cual le daba más comodidad a Cloud, que ya casi recobraba casi totalmente el lenguaje, ya podía hablar inglés, solo que algunas expresiones las hablaba en japonés y lo escribía por mero gusto.

* * *

— ¿Zack? —pregunto al notar que no estaba dicho personaje, miro a todos lados, la pradera en si seguía estando, solo que había un cielo tormentoso y empezaban a caer unas cuantas gotas—. ¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó al ver como caían rayos tremendamente fuertes.

—Así que eres tu. —sintió un escalofrió por cada uno de sus nervios, se puso rígido, había medio reconocido la voz, rogaba que fuera una de esas veces en las que confundía las cosas. Volteo lentamente casi temiendo a quien estaría ahí.

Para su enorme desgracia lo que imagino era cierto. Ahí estaba Sephiroth, con una expresión neutral, casi indiferente y desinteresada. Lo único que había visto diferente a los días en el los que estaba en el ejército: Lleva puesto sus grandes botas, pantalones oscuros y su abrigo de cuero negro, del cual le cuelga unos adornos blancos que recuerda a las alas. Tiene un cinturón, del cual también le cuelga adornos, al igual que sus brazaletes, y unas hombreras que presentan perlas incrustadas.

—Jum…—una sonrisa pequeña, pero burlona apareció en su rostro—. Parece que esta vez ha buscado algo realmente distinto.

—Ehh…—estaba buscando que decir, ósea, él es el rey de la elocuencia y ahora no se le ocurre nada para salir del paso, aparte sentía que si seguía ahí así fuera un simple sueño o una visión de su subconsciente iba a terminar más muerto que conejo entre manada de lobos—. N-no sé de qué habla—bien, Harry bien, hermoso tartamudeo, se felicitaba mentalmente.

—debes entender algo perfectamente niño—Sephiroth empezó a caminar hacia Harry, llevándole unas 7 cabezas de lo alto—. Por más que lo intentes… Cloud es mío, mi Omega, no importa cuánto él lo niegue. —aseguro estando completamente frente a él, bajando la cabeza para poder verle.

—Eso no lo puede decidir usted, eso es decisión de Cloud si quiere o no estar con usted. —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Es un Omega, no tiene derecho a decidir… Si tanto quieres pelear por él, aunque en esta condición me das tanta pena…—admitió bajando para ponerse a la altura de Harry.

—Cloud ya te venció una vez, podría vencerte. —aseguro sintiéndose sobre estimado, aunque después de decirlo asimilo lo que el mismo dijo, es decir, se estaba buscando más problemas de los que ya tenía con Voldemort.

—Mucho valor para un pequeño Alfa que aún no puede ni enfrentarse frente a frente contra su Némesis. —se carcajeo de forma suave, con parsimonia subió su mano hasta el cuello de Harry, hasta rodearlo completamente y empezar a ahorcarlo.

Era un sueño, un simple sueño, por eso no se estaba preocupando tanto, eso hasta sentir mucha presión de golpe y reacciono, empezando a intentar librarse de ese agarre.

—Muy confiado, no estaría mal terminar con el problema antes de que llegue totalmente a mi omega. —dijo ampliando más su sonrisa.

Se sentía horrible, nunca le había pasado este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, de repente el agarre desapareció, haciéndole caer al suelo tosiendo sobándose el cuello, al alzar la vista vio a Zack con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Aparece en todos lados, empezare a creer que está en el aire—decía casi para sí mismo—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si… eso creo. —murmuro tomando la mano de Zack para levantarse.

—No deberías andar tan distraído.

—Solo es un sueño, no puede hacer nada tan grave…¿¡O sí?! —pregunto espantado.

—Harry no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero todo es real, nada de lo que pasa en tu vida de momento es falso… Incluso ahora pudiste haber muerto—dijo entre regaño y explicación.

—Ah…—dijo algo choqueado.

—Para la próxima, si es que vuelve a pasar, corre, en algún momento llegare, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer más que ayudarte. —le aclaro, revolviéndole el cabello.

—Gracias, supongo…—murmuro suspirando. Una idea llego a su mente—. Por cierto… ¿Tienes idea de cómo iba a llamar Cloud a su bebe?

— ¿Su bebe? Él pensaba que si sería niña le pondría Jena y si era varón le pondría Adrien.

— ¿Y que fue? Porque supo que era al menos ¿no?

—El recuerdo es vago, pero si lo vio, era varón, igual de blanco que Sephiroth y según él tenía ojos verdes por las acumulaciones de Mako en los dos—le respondió—. ¿Por qué quería saber?

—Nada en especial. —mintió ligeramente.

* * *

—En verdad es mucho más tranquilo de lo normal—por fin había logrado tener por completo el idioma, sin embargo, de vez en cuando hablaba en japonés solo para molestar

—Así está bien para estudiar. —dijo Hermione con unas ojeras igual de negras que el cabello mugriento de Snape.

—Deberías relajarte, no conozco a nadie que haya logrado graduarse por desvelarse tanto… menos en vacaciones.

—Sabes que si puedo… solo me falta estudiar de estudios Muggles, Criaturas Mágicas y Runas antiguas—dijo dejando el libro de pociones a un lado. Cloud tomo los tres libros de las cátedras nombradas—. ¡HEY! —chillo intentando recuperarlos.

—Cuando vea esas ojeras desaparecer te los daré. Y ustedes dos, váyanse a estudiar unas malditas horas antes de que sean las 12, a menos que lo hagan esos regalos se quedaran ahí lo que resta de año. —amenazo, él no era que estudiara tantísimo como Hermione, pero era de memoria fotográfica y de buena interpretación, razón por la cual podías preguntarle algo y te lo respondería –excepto en Pociones, esa materia era del diablo-.

—Pero son vacaciones… y es navidad. —recordó Ron casi a modo de súplica.

— ¿Y eso qué? —pregunto mosqueado, si era por eso no debió pelear contra Sephiroth por que era su cumpleaños.

— ¿Si estudiamos 4 horas nos dejas ir? —pregunto Harry de forma tentativa, era mejor negociar a quejarse.

—Que sean 5 y les cumplo algún capricho, como alguna materia o lo que sea. —ofreció para ver si lograba hacerles estudiar, porque si no Hermione entraría en crisis.

—Iremos a Hogsmade otra vez. —dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez, Cloud rodo los ojos y les dio los libros que le había quitado a Hermione, que estaba cayéndose del sueño, pero con el ceño fruncido.

—Les preguntare así que no se salvan. Y tú, a dormir. —cargo a Hermione como si nada y entro a su habitación, no podía entrar al dormitorio de chicas, además hasta adonde había podido comprobar, sus feromonas también ayudaban al descanso mental, así que no estaría mal acostar a Hermione en su cama.

—Esto es muy injusto, son vacaciones, no deberíamos estudiar. —dijo Ron mirando el libro con recelo.

—Tiene un buen punto, tendremos exámenes este año, así que debemos estudiar desde ahora para no sufrir a finales.

—Lo que pasa realmente es que harás todo lo que Cloud diga cual perro Fiel. —le dijo alzando las cejas y Harry se puso colorado.

—¡Claro que no! —rechisto sentándose y abriendo el libro de criaturas mágicas.

—Admítelo, te gusta, es evidente, haces todo lo que dice para estar bien con él —decía de forma picarona—. Está bien que sea bonito, pero es hombre Harry….

— ¿Algún problema con ello? —pregunto algo enfurruñado por el comentario.

—Solo que es raro.

— ¿No me digas que eres homofóbico? Ay dios…—rodo los ojos y miro a la ventana.

—me es raro, ¿porque no fijarte en alguna chica? No es como que nadie te siga, tienes muchas fanáticas.

—Mejor estudia Ronald. —resoplo.

El tiempo les pasó rápido, bajaron cual cohetes encontrando a una Hermione más descansada –y sin ojeras-. hablando con Cloud en la sala Común, la chimenea estaba prendida y al lado de esta el árbol con los regalos.

—Para esto sí que son puntuales. —menciono Hermione algo ofendida, Ron no presto mucha importancia, casi agarro uno de los regalos bajo el árbol, pero Cloud le tomo de la ropa.

—Y cuéntame… Que pasa cuando le das demasiada lechuga a un Gusarajo. —pregunto mirándolo de forma algo amenazante y analítica.

—Ehh… ¿Adelgazan por estar en dieta? —respondió, Cloud quería lanzarlo a la chimenea a ver si así le funcionaban las neuronas.

—Mueren por sobre peso, hasta eso nos lo dio Hagrid. —respondió Harry.

—Es una lástima que no abrirás tus regalos hoy…

—ESTUDIARE MAÑANA PERO POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR. — rogo Ron, realmente desesperado.

—No sé si te lo conté pero fue Mercenario, se en demasía como torturar y perseguir a alguien que me deba cosas así que, si mañana no te aprendes mínimo los primeros 10 capítulos de Criaturas Mágicas…—lo dejo en suspenso, lo había dicho con voz seseante, casi hablando en Parsel y Ron sintió un escalofrió por absolutamente todo su cuerpo.

—E-está bien…—tartamudeo, dios Mio cuantas amenazas de muerte para una sola persona de un solo amenazador.

—Bueno, abran los regalos, ya es navidad. —dijo soltándolo y sentándose en el sofá. Ellos abrieron sus regalos con alegría, muchísima, a decir verdad, a Ron le mandaron cosas tejidas, que no era precisamente bonitas pero Cloud podía notar que él las apreciaba.

Sintió una especie de pinchazo en la cabeza, se la sujeto suavemente para ver si así aminoraba, pero en lugar de hacerlo aumento. Harry se dio cuenta de la palidez repentina en el rubio, por lo cual dejo el regalo que le envió la señora Weasley y camino hasta él.

—¿Estas bien…? —pregunto, pero Cloud dejo escapar un chillido extraño, no supo si era de dolor, pero se estaba tapando los oídos con las manos, como si no quisiera escuchar algo y que al parecer tan solo él estaba oyendo.

 _Son tan solo unos niños… Todos unos niños… Que crees que pasaría si el Geoestigma también llega aquí… Tendría muchísimo más poder… ¿Qué me dices Cloud? ¿Lo esparcirías por mí?_

—¡CALLATE! —Grito y lanzo un golpe hacia atrás, miro algo espantado a donde golpeo pero no había nada—. Él…

—¿'Él' quién? —pregunto Hermione viéndole con una ceja alzada, de verdad que siempre que pasaban cosas así no dudaba al pensar que Cloud era de otro mundo y tenía el suyo propio.

—…No… es nada…—murmuro parpadeando y por acto de reflejo se sobo el brazo, en donde tenía el Geoestigma—. Oigan tengo que…

—Sht—le chito Hermione, realmente no se iba a ir, pero se calló al ver a la niña tan seria.

—Que ni se te ocurra ponerte como un autista… Feliz navidad. —dijo entregándole algo envuelto, de forma rectangular delatando un poco lo que vendría siendo.

—Gracias…—dijo algo impresionado de que le regalara algo. Era obvio que era un libro, sin embargo, miro con algo de asombro el libro 'Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos'—. Se supone que este libro ya no sale…

—No, era mío, ya lo leí completo y como le anote algunas cosas que estaban equivocadas creí que podría ayudarte.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo con una sonrisa sincera y pequeña.

—Bueno… Cloud nosotros también tenemos un regalo para ti—dijo Harry tomando la muñeca de Cloud—. Es tan pequeña… Parece de mujer—se dijo interiormente.

Le arrastraron otra vez de la nevada una parte algo alejada, pero que más bien parecía secreta, había una adorable capilla ahí, como las que hay en las iglesias Muggles, estaba algo deteriorada pero las enredaderas le daban un hermoso aspecto, pudo ver una sombra ahí, pero se fue de su vista por lo cual lo ignoro.

Al detenerse Harry le señalo un punto en especial, se espantó un poco de ver una piedra clavada en la tierra, era una lápida. Al caminar más empezó a leer el nombre.

—Adrien… Strife…—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Un… pajarito me dijo que nunca has tendió en donde rendirle respeto a tu hijo.

—Así que le pedimos permiso a Dumbledore y a Hagrid para ponerla aquí, nadie puede pasar y tú puedes venir en el tiempo que estés a dejarle flores si gustas. —decía Ron.

—Gra…cias…—no era que no le gustara, solo que el dolor no le permitía demostrar su agradecimiento —. Podrían… déjame solo…—pidió sin verlos.

—Claro. —dijo Hermione jalando a los otros dos y llevándoselos a máxima velocidad hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—¡Oye! Yo quería ver que haría. —refunfuño Ron.

—Que inmaduro eres. —dijo alejándose un poco. Parecía sacarse algo de la camisa y estaba muy oscuro así que no veían bien lo que hacía.

* * *

Cloud se sentó en el suelo frente a la lápida, era muy bonita, bien detallada, no tenía año escrito, tan solo decía el nombre de su bebe, un pequeño mensaje que no quería volver a leer porque sabía que rompería en llanto de hacerlo. Tomó aire.

Mentiras y verdades que antes lograba distinguir  
Se diluyen justo en frente a mi  
Amor y amistad el calor de un hogar  
Son cosas que ya no comprendo más 

Pensaste que al marcharme y decirme que estarías bien  
Ya no me podría preocupar  
No lo entiendes en verdad no me puedes consolar  
Escapé en lugar de enfrentar mi error

¿Cómo vivir así, con los recuerdos de mi culpabilidad?

El tiempo sólo la logra acrecentar  
ya no quiero cerrar los ojos  
pues me comienza a atormentar el recuerdo de tu  
gesto de decepción

¿Cuándo irá esta intensa lluvia a parar?  
ya se está combinando con mis frías lágrimas  
¿cuánto más tengo que soportar que llueva al rededor?  
¿Precisamente me escoge por tanto dolor?

Aunque el tiempo se agota sólo queremos encontrar  
un lugar para volver a empezar  
pero nuestra intención es opacada por  
el pasado que no nos deja en paz 

¿Cómo puedes confiar en un cobarde que escapó de su error?  
He intentas consolarme dándome valor  
¿cómo podré olvidar si ni siquiera me puedo perdonar?  
Las lágrimas se han vuelto algo común

El dolor no se puede borrar con facilidad  
aunque las cicatrices estén sanando  
sólo con consecuencias de mis pecados  
aún no los puedo expiar

¿Cuándo irá esta intensa lluvia a parar?

Ya se está combinando con mis frías lágrimas  
¿cuánto más tengo que soportar que llueva al rededor?  
¿O simplemente me dejo llevar?

Sé que ya está lluvia se ha vuelto parte de mí

Y caerá evocando mis tropiezos  
por favor, mientras llueve mantente junto  
sólo tú puedes ayudar a mi corazón

Se permitió a si mismo dejar salir unos cuantos sollozos, taparse la cara con las manos, nunca tuvo tiempo de hacer algo como esto, y cuando tenía así fuera unos minutos su propia mente se lo impedía, evitando tocar la herida más dolorosa de todas.

Hermione se tapaba la boca para que no le oyera, sin poderlo evitar se había puesto a llorar al escuchar a Cloud, era como si aquella canción en acapela había reflejado lo que sentía en su alma. Notando que se le acaba el tiempo salió corriendo por un camino distinto, después de todo Harry y Ron no podían saber que tenía el gira tiempo.

* * *

—Oigan, levántense ustedes dos… Si fuera un día cualquiera no hay quien los acueste. —Harry abrió los ojos con pereza absoluta, Cloud estaba zarandeándole, al verle con los ojos abiertos fue a darle una cachetada a Ron para despertarle.

—¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?! —chillo sobándose, sintió que casi le vuela un diente.

—No medí bien la fuerza, mi fallo—admitió Cloud—. Tomen cobijas, su peluche, lo que sea que usen para dormir. —decía cerrando las ventanas y poniendo las persianas.

—¿Para qué? No podemos salir. —dijo Harry bostezando.

—Hermione nos está esperando, vamos. —dijo apurándolos. Harry tomo un edredón y Ron una cobija. Ahí estaba Hermione más despelucada que de costumbre y también más dormida quizás.

—¿Porque estas tan emocionado Cloud? —pregunto Hermione bostezando.

—De verdad quien los entiende, es navidad uno quiere darles un regalo y solo quieren seguir durmiendo. —gruñía abriendo la puerta de la sala común para salir luego de ella.

—No podemos salir, es de madrugada… la una realmente. —dijo Hermione siguiéndole el paso aun en contradicción con sus palabras.

—Tengo el permiso de la Profesora Minerva para salir—dijo mostrando un pergamino—. Así que ni Snape podrá decirnos nada…

Estaban aún medio dormidos por lo cual no prestaban mucha atención a donde le estaba guiando. Al por fin llegar vieron algo confundidos al rubio, estaban en la torre de astronomía, Cloud estaba cerrando las ventanas y el piso se veía en perfecto estado

—Pueden dejar todo eso en el suelo si quieren, es mejor verlo acostado—decía jalando la última cortina y dejando todo en completa penumbra

—Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Harry sentándose en el suelo.

—Hace unos días me acorde de algo que en su momento y hasta ahora es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto y como explica tan bien el planeta me gustaría que ustedes lo supieran. Si quieren se acuestan.

Empezó a murmurar unas cuantas cosas, Harry lo identifico Parsel per ni aun así lo atedio. De repente todo se ilumino, de forma hermosa y original. Era como estar parados en el espacio, viendo las estrellas más hermosas que nunca, el sol, la tierra… Todo se veía tan hermoso.

—Es… precioso—dijo Hermione maravillada dando vueltas viendo cada cosa—. Cloud, esto es bellísimo.

—Lo mismo pensé cuando lo vi, cada planeta vivo, incluso el nuestro… solo que este no esta tan dañado como el mío—comento. Los tres menores tomaron asientos, Cloud había tomado el planeta –que era una especie de holograma o ilusión mágica-. y lo amplio de tal forma que parecía que enserio estuvieran en el espacio—. Aunque los científicos se nieguen a aceptarlo, el mundo se mantiene gracias a todo ser vivo.

estoy más que seguro que aquí no es diferente, hay una corriente de energía que circula por todo el planeta, que lo mantiene vivo y esta se llama corriente Vital, ahí es donde quedan los conocimientos de los antepasados, donde van las almas a fundirse con el planeta hasta volver a la superficie. La corriente Vital en pocas palabras son todas esas almas vueltas en energía… Energía espiritual.

Cuando alguien muere, un humano, animal o incluso una planta… Todo eso le da vida al planeta, a la corriente vital, entran y salen haciendo una y otra vez el proceso, todo bebe que nazca esta bendecido con la energía espiritual.

Se los estaba mostrando tal y como lo había hecho Bugenhagen en Cañón Cosmo, aunque no lo demostró, esa explicación le había fascinado tanto, mostrando todo con el esplendor con que lo vio. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo veían con una fascinación que era casi impropia de ellos.

—Sin Energía espiritual, es decir, Corriente Vital, un planeta no sería un planeta. Miren lo que pasa cuando quitas a los seres vivos. —a su mano fueron las pequeñas luces que simbolizaban el movimiento de la energía, el planeta se estaba opacando hasta quedar negro y desmoronarse, Hermione se horrorizo un poco.

—Ósea… que sin energía espiritual es el planeta el que morirá?

—Exactamente, siempre habrá energía mientras haya al menos un ser vivo… Sin embargo, dudo que sea suficiente para mantenerlo vivo. En mi mundo se extrae esta energía para electricidad, lujos… Las materias mismas están hechas de energía espiritual… Estuvo a punto de morir por eso.

—¿Y no se daban cuenta de su propio error? —pregunto Ron, era raro verlo prestando atención a algo que no fuera Quidditch.

—La codicia y la corrupción pudo más que el sentido común de esas personas. Ahora quiero que vean. —con un movimiento de manos el planeta volvió a su forma viva y seguido de esto apareció algo negro a la lejanía.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Harry notándolo.

—Ese es el meteorito de Sephiroth, lo invoco con esta materia—dijo sacando y viendo ligeramente la materia negra—. Pensaba estrellarlo contra el planeta y mientras este se curaba la herida, absorbería toda la energía e iría a la Tierra prometida.

—¿Tierra prometida? ¿No es eso algo muy fantasioso? Ya existe la corriente Vital… ¿qué puede ser algo más grande que eso?

—Todos tenían una idea de tierra prometida, para Shinra era un lugar rebosante de Mako, para Sephiroth un sitio donde podría ser un dios y quizás volver a formar la especie a la que pertenecía su madre, no pude enterarme realmente de lo que quería… Y quizás si no lo hubiera vencido esto habría pasado.

El meteorito impacto contra el planeta, las luces verdes salían en la herida, el meteorito seguía impactando contra el planeta hasta hacerlo casi explotar, pero se veía la Energía Vital.

—Impresionante—dijeron a la vez.

—Pero esto fue lo que paso. —retrocediendo un poco la escena. Veían como poco a poco pequeñas líneas de la corriente vital saliendo del planeta, cubriéndolo por completo y desintegrando el meteorito, hasta hacerlo polvo por completo.

—Impresionante. —repitieron anonadados a más no poder. Cloud se tiró al suelo y se acostaron, todos viendo el panorama.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí venido esto? —pregunto Harry.

—Es el plan… —murmuro Cloud.

Los cuatro durmieron de esa forma, con las estrellas, galaxias, planetas y meteoritos rondándoles alrededor en una hermosa ilusión que ni el techo del gran comedor lograba superar. Formaban un pequeño círculo, sin tocarse el uno al otro y boca arriba, aun con los ronquidos de Ron era tan tranquilo.

—Eres tan confiado…—alguien de guantes negros acaricio suavemente el rostro durmiente de Cloud—… pensando que podrás mantener a este niñato y vergüenza de Alfa. Te dejare jugar otro rato… Pero no te salvas de mi Cloud, ya te lo he dicho, donde sea que estés yo volveré.

Cloud tan solo arrugo un poco el entrecejo en sueños, sintiendose algo incomodo por unos momentos y luego simplemente volver a dormirse.

* * *

—Prefería cuando no había casi nadie—refunfuño Cloud subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la sala común, la cual estaba abatorrada pues hace unos días todos volvían de sus vacaciones de Navidad.

—Ya te volverás a acostumbrar… ¿Y por qué nadie se mueve? —dijo Hermione tratando de ver al frente.

—A Neville se le olvido la contraseña otra vez… Tal vez—supuso Harry.

—No, de hecho, está a unas cinco personas atrás de nosotros—comento Cloud. En eso una niña de cabello igualito al de Ron apareció de la nada, por qué nunca la había visto era la pregunta que se hacía Cloud.

—La señora Gorda no está. —informo ella con impresión y algo de pánico en su voz. Cloud frunció un poco el ceño y salto al barandal para ver mejor.

Dumbledore y Firtch estaban viendo el retrato arañado, la mujer que debía estar ahí no lo estaba, Hermione le estaba jalando un poco el pantalón para que se bajara de ahí pues temía que se cayera.

—¿Arañazos? ¿Quién arañaría un retrato? —se preguntaba interiormente sin prestar atención a el panorama o lo que hacían los demás.

— ¡Sirius BLACK UOOH! —respiro profundamente y torció la boca, quizás la pintada mujer –que ahora estaba unos cuadros mucho más arriba en la escalera-. estaba confundiéndose, no era que descartara la idea, pero el que fueran arañazos hechos por un hombre se le hacía extraño.

* * *

—¿Qué estará hablando tanto con ellos? —se preguntaba Harry viendo a Cloud hablar con Dumbledore y McGonagall.

—Sabes que se lleva muy bien con ellos, aparte es un gran alumno, quizás está pidiéndoles un favor o algo. —dijo Hermione de forma pensativa.

—O quizás quiera hacer un tarto con ellos, sabes que no le gusta dormir con mucha gente alrededor—dijo Ron en un bostezo—. De seguro quiere ir a su habitación

—Es probable. -comentó Harry. Cloud llegó hasta ellos con su expresión neutral de siempre.

—Recojan sus cosas, no dormirán aquí—dijo como si nada tomando las cosas de Hermione. Harry le mira dudoso y Cloud se dio cuenta de eso—. iremos a mi habitación, es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros seis. —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Seis? —interrogó Harry extrañado.

—Tú, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George... Creí que era obvio. —comentó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando las cosas de Harry por igual, fuerza no le faltaba para cargar todo.

—Oh... ¿Pero no se supone que no podemos entrar en Gryffindor? —Dijo Hermione algo asustada de que les pudieran llamar la atención.

—¿Quién dijo que hay que entrar a Gryffindor? —una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro mientras los demás le seguían bajo la atenta mirada de todo Gryffindor. Al abrir la gran puerta y de forma bastante extraña se podía ver la habitación de Cloud. Al pasar estaban ya así, como si hubieran usado la entrada de siempre—Listo. —dejo todo caer al Piso.

—Genial. —Balbucearon los Weasley.

—¿Cómo haces eso? Es increíble—decía Hermione aliviada en primera de no tener una llamada de atención y en segunda por ahorrarse el viaje y escaleras.

—Aún me pierdo en el castillo y duraría días en llegar aquí, por lo que simplemente hechizaron el cuarto para ser abierta en cualquier lado únicamente por mi—explico con la mano en la barbilla, estaba pensando algo aparte a eso—. Ron, George y Fred dormirán en el piso, Harry en el sofá y Hermione y yo en la cama.

—Por qué tu duermes con Hermione, picaron. —rieron los gemelos.

—No siento atracción por las betas, menos por una niña que aún no se desarrolla por completo como mujer y siendo honestos el que más probabilidad de ser violado aquí soy yo. —respondió rodando los ojos. Hermione no le dijo nada, después de todo Cloud se quedaba super quieto y de no ser por que respira pensaría que estaba muerto en lugar de dormido –además de que olía jodidamente bien-.

—Qué tal si aprovechamos el que estamos libres de reglas aquí adentro. —empezó a decir Fred con clara travesura en mente al igual que su hermano.

—Y hacemos un pequeño juego que por lo general no se puede hacer.

—Depende—declaro Cloud, no es que fuera amargado, pero era tan retraído que la cuestión de juegos y ese tipo de cosas le era extraña, él era más quieto que una foto si así lo quería.

—¡Verdad o Reto! —celebraron ambos, ya veía venir la desgracia.


	7. Chapter 7

_No entiendo a la gente, nunca lo he hecho, nunca lo haré._

 **Capítulo 7**

Como siempre no entendía de donde habían sacado chocolates con licor, lo cual era lo más suave y aun así ya estaba un poco ebrio, nunca tuvo buena resistencia y menos con sueño por no poder dormir con esos dos locos que alborotaban a los 3 menores entre todos.

—Cloud, Verdad o Reto—pregunto George también medio ido, esos chocolates tampoco eran tan suavecitos… pero lo eran entre el montón de cosas que tenían en sus pertenencias

—Reto—dijo tranquilo comiéndose otro chocolate con tranquilidad y saboreándolo de más

—Cuenta tu momento más extraño en tu mundo

—Hay muchos, pero—soltó una risita—. Hubo uno en especial, antes de que todo el sector siete fuera destruido Tifa fue a un prostíbulo llamado Honey bee Inc, bastante particular de la zona y para sacarla debíamos entrar Aerith y yo, el problema vino a que solo dejaban pasar mujeres

—¿Y eso por qué? No es como que tú seas… Feo o algo, además eres Omega ¿no? —preguntaba Fred de forma curiosa

—Era un prostíbulo para mujeres únicamente, había otro al lado opuesto de la ciudad que, si dejaba pasar hombres, pero nunca me pasee por ahí—relato comiéndose otro chocolate—. Volviendo al caso, Aerith me llevo de un lado a otro hasta que me travistió por completo, me puso peluca, maquillaje, un vestido que odiare por el resto de mis días de color purpurar y andar en unos tacones infernales.

—¿Y enserio se creyeron que eras mujer? —Hermione quería carcajearse, no tanto por que costara imaginar a Cloud de mujer sino porque se imaginaba la vergüenza de Cloud con eso

—¡Se lo tragaron enterito! Incluso el dueño dijo que era su alma gemela, quería tener hijos conmigo, debíamos casarnos para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor y no se cuanta cosa más—reía con cierta libertad recordando a Cornero—. Creo que se espantó bastante cuando descubrió que era hombre

—Pero aun así le pudiste dar herederos—rio Ron imaginándose a un tipo viejo y feo con cara de susto

—Pff, si le doy heredero a alguien no será a un viejo de 60 años. Me gustan más los hombres grandes y altos, si los ojos son verdes mucho mejor—la ebriedad hacia milagros se estiraba de forma casi gatuna sobre su cama con Hermione, Fred George, Harry y Ron estaban en unos colchones en el suelo

—Uh~ Y las mujeres no tienen estándares—pregunto Hermione de forma quizás coqueta, tenía la cara algo sonrosada

—En lo personal las mujeres no me gustan mucho, porque tendría que ser Alfa si o si y es desagradable, el estar con Tifa era como un macho con un par de melones pegados al pecho

—Jaja, pero un hombre tiene algo que una mujer no—se carcajeo George, aunque Cloud le sonrió de forma algo aterradora

—Como se nota que ustedes no tienen diferencias entre Alfas y Omegas—el tono y el contexto en el que lo dijo hizo que les recorriera un escalofrió. Tanto así que Harry tan solo dijo lo que dijo por impulso y casi con horror

—¿La-las mujeres allá tienen 'eso'? —pregunto poniéndose azul del miedo

—Solo las alfas, ¿cómo crees que logran aparearse con los omegas o Alfas hembras? Es cosa de la anatomía tan fascinantemente extraña de mi mundo. Ah~ Me acuerdo cuando mi padre me enseño esa clase y casi salgo corriendo diciendo que me metería en una casita y moriría virgen

—No te culpo. —comentaron los tres pelirrojos a la vez

—Pero… ¿eso se siente bien? —pregunto Hermione con algo de vergüenza

—Claro que sí, se siente muy bien, duele un poco pero luego es el cielo~ Aunque cuando se termina adentro es incómodo porque luego sientes todo cuando sale, duele por el exceso de aire adentro y en el peor de los casos dependiendo de tu pareja te va a pedir que lo limpies con la lengua. —Hermione se hizo bolita donde estaba, pensar que ella no tenía opción alguna, ya le estaba entrando frio con eso de crecer para reproducirse

—Muy bien… ¿Eres experto en sexo o qué? —interrogo Fred algo incómodo por el anterior comentario y Cloud trago otro chocolate

—Deje de ser virgen a los 15 años niño, he tenido mucho tiempo para saber que me gusta y que no, pero me he dado cuenta de que soy demasiado fácil de complacer en eso y es decepcionante—suspiró—. Peeero~ —con una sonrisa casi infantil se arrodillo en la cama—. El seducir es algo que vale mucho, casi tanto que compensa la facilidad para mi placer, puedo manipular a muchos si quisiera con feromonas y uno que otro toqueteo

—Nah no te creo, no es como que el ser humano sea un reto supremo en general, de aquí a hacerlo con quien quieras. —George se tragó sus palabras cuando de un brinco felino tenía Cloud a horcajadas obre el lamiéndole el cuello, soltó un jadeo por el susto y el gusto

—Eres un niño de guardería en comparación, que vas a saber tu—ronroneo de forma bastante particular y se levantó—. Bueno~ Ya es hora de dormir, mañana hay entrenamiento para ustedes y conociéndolos no van a llegar puntuales

—Pero Cloud—rechistaron los tres jugadores presentes

—Deberían ver lo bello que es Leviathan ¿Les gustaría? —jugueteaba con una materia en su mano y en ese instante ya estaban los tres acostados con la cobija hasta el cuello—. Buenas noches~—se inclinó y le dio un besito a Harry en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura

Definitivamente ese no era el Cloud en sus cinco sentidos, estaba demasiado cariñoso y no era seco ni cortante, aunque si era lindo tenerlo así lo prefería normal, de cierta forma desarrollo gusto por esa forma de ser tan tímida y seria

No tardaron casi nada en dormirse y Ron en roncar. Cloud dormía prácticamente tieso boca arriba y Hermione estaba acurrucada en el pecho del rubio disfrutando del aroma muy notablemente. Harry por su parte lo veía, le gustaría estar en el lugar de Hermione, aun con la resignación le gano el sueño

* * *

—Bonito tiempo de calidad.

—Y no te molesta estar tan solo esperando a que me duerma para hablar. —pregunto algo mosqueado de ver a Tom tan tranquilo tomando el té, aunque mientras no se metiera más con esas esferas que eran recuerdos y emociones, mejor.

—En lo absoluto, tu cabeza es un sitio fascinante—dijo con completa sinceridad y tranquilidad—. Además, no es como que tenga algo más que hacer.

—Debe de haber formas más fáciles o productivas de gastar tu tiempo que en estarme acosando en mis sueños. —Farfulla entre dientes, Tom dejo la taza sobre el plato de porcelana.

—Aunque las hay, que esté aquí no quiere decir que no las haga, por el contrario, este es mi método de descanso. —asegura con una sonrisa de aire bonachón, evidentemente Cloud no confiaba en lo que Tom pudiera decirle, había demostrado esconder demasiado y eso lo molesta…

—Claro... Como si fuera a creerme semejante tontería... —bufa con mal humor—. ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Qué puede serte útil de mantenerte dentro de mi mente?

—Son cosas que sabrás a tu tiempo, que niño más impaciente, supongo que te pareces a Potter en ese asunto. No me sorprende que sean leones los dos—por la forma en que lo dijo, debía ser repugnante aquel detalle—. Aun cuando tenías todas las de ir a Slytherin...

— ¿Y aguantarme a esa masa de odio llamada Severus Snape y a Draco mimado Malfoy? No, gracias —resopla cruzándose de piernas —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tan siquiera puedo ir ahí?

—Considerando que estas en búsqueda de tu plena supervivencia y retorno a tu hogar sin importante nada más... Eres más egoísta que valiente—explica apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Te haces respetar a pesar de lo tímido que resultas ser, eres como una serpiente intentando ser León.

—tengo mayor cantidad de interés, sin embargo, no es de mi interés hablar de eso con-

Se había levantado de la mesa, pensando en irse. Quizás a un lugar más privado dentro de su propia cabeza, sin embargo, algo en el cuello lo hizo detenerse, era un especie de collar con correa, al girarse se percato de que Tom también lo llevaba, los extremos del brillante metal los unía.

—No puedes vagar por tu mente sin llevarme ahí, si es por tu cuenta que quieres mostrarme lo más recóndito de tu subconsciente y alma, no me voy a negar —sonríe petulante y Cloud hizo aparecer First Tsurugi, destrozando la mesa sin lograr hacer un solo rasguño en la cadena—. Es una unión que aún no comprendes, cuando lo hagas dudo muchísimo que quieras repetir esto.

—Eres... un... —antes de vociferar el insulto que vino a su mente, se percató de algo extraño. Frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que quedaba con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta.

Los ojos de Tom, por un simple instante, adquirieron un matiz verde brillante, como el Mako... _Como Sephiroth_. Una nueva burbuja con una flor dentro, coloreada de un purpura oscuro flotó por el lugar y Tom al tomó entre sus manos.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma, tanto miedo te da ese espectro **_¿Cloud?_** —la voz distorsionada y ligero brillo platino en sus cabellos de poca longitud lo dejaron mudo—. **_Pequeña e inocente serpiente con piel de León..._**

* * *

—Toma, aparentemente te hará falta. —Harry atajó una especie de collar sencillo, cadena negra de cuero y un pequeño dije en forma circular sin nada en especial además de su brillante naturaleza.

— ¿Qué es? No había visto uno así nunca. —interroga Hermione observando la joya.

—Es una materia Barrera en nivel maestro, la encogí para ponerla ahí, aunque tarde un poco para hacerlo, sigo sin entender cómo usar esta cosa. —muestra su varita, usándola para rascarse la cabeza.

—Es porque aún no prácticas mucho... ¿Y para qué sirve? O como sirve. —da toquecitos a la pequeña materia de sensación cálida. Harry se puso el collar y de inmediato llevo los brazos a su rostro, una gran llamarada se había lanzado en su contra, pero no hizo absolutamente nada.

— ¡Genial! Podría evitar que Sirius Black te haga daño si te encuentra. —festeja Hermione, Cloud rueda los ojos y guarda la materia fuego.

—Es para que no lo mate cualquiera de camino. Impedirá las bromas más grandes de esos dos, es una precaución nada más. —explica encogiéndose de hombros, Fred y George refunfuñaron inconformes.

—Puede que le venga bien en el partido que hay en dos días. —comenta Ron, sin dudas emocionado.

—Eso puede calificar como trampa.

—Es solo un collar con características protectoras, dudo muchísimo que signifique una falta a unas reglas tan parcas como las del Quidditch. —asegura con desinterés, echándose en el sofá.

—Pues, sea como sea, no me lo pienso quitar —murmura Harry. No solo por el hecho de que sea específicamente de defensa, sino que el hecho de que Cloud se lo regalara por preocupación lo alegra—. ¿Iras al partido, cierto? —pregunta con expresión ilusionada. Cloud hizo una especie de mueca.

—Me iré si me aburro. —aquello fue una afirmación un poco extraña, pero animaba su espíritu ya de por si ilusionado.

—Es una pena que debas jugar contra Hufflepuff y no Slytherin, con las ganas que tenía de que restregaras la Snitch en sus caras. —refunfuña Ron.

— ¿Los tejones?

—Aja.

—Su capitán es un Alfa, mis feromonas no parecen dejarlo tranquilo. —suspira un tanto molesto, Harry frunció el entrecejo.

—Diggory...

—Es mayor por dos cursos, el clima que hay últimamente le da la ventaja. —expresa Hermione con Preocupación.

—El problema no es el curso, el problema es que Harry no hace el más mínimo entrenamiento físico ni come lo suficiente para dejar de ser un niño bajo y enclenque al que una chica como Ginny podría dar una paliza sin siquiera sudar—el rostro de Harry se hizo de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza que produjo aquello—. El tejón por otro lado tiene mayor masa muscular por hacer un ejercicio al que ustedes aun no están preparados psicológicamente hablando. —mofa en malicioso tono.

— ¿Co-como sabes eso?

—Su olor, tiene impregnado otro, muy débil, pero lo tiene. Quizás betas, nada realmente importante—Se encoge de hombros—. Aunque me siento en el deber de decirte que el planeta ha estado un poco triste estos días, quizás eso sea explicación Del clima.

Se vieron entre ellos con la misma expresión interrogante y confundida ¿Como sabía Cloud algo sobre el planeta? Escucharlo más específicamente, era un tanto extraño y escalofriante; la duda de que puede ocasionar esto que el rubio mencionó los tiene curiosos de igual forma.

 **...**

—¿Como es posible que tú no te estés mojando? —pregunta Ron en las gradas del estadio, donde la lluvia cae sin compasión sobre todos ellos y el único que está pulcramente vestido seco es el rubio con particular peinado. Cloud lo miro un instante y luego de regreso al campo.

—Un hechizo impermeable y esta, hace que el tiempo no transcurra alrededor mio, es decir, las gotas no caen. —explico sin mucho interés, mostrando la materia entre sus dedos.

—Debí haber pensado en eso antes de venir. —resopla Hermione.

—He vivido con más de dos semanas con lluvia, mojado hasta los huesos y congelándome por ello, prefiero evitar la lluvia en la medida de lo posible. También lo hice en las gafas de Harry, al menos no estará tan ciego como el resto en este deporte que atrae la muerte.

El partido dio inicio, apenas se podía ver que ocurría y Cloud seguía intentando convencerse mentalmente de no irse, pero se aburría, quizás por la poca visión. Apenas distinguía a Harry entre las gruesas gotas de lluvia y la lejanía. Un escalofrió horroroso lo hizo ver abajo del campo y tragar grueso ¿Que eran esas cosas de capa negra que...?

—DIGGORY ATRAPO LA SNITCH DO-

—¡HARRY!

El anuncio de haber ganado el partido quedo opacado con el grito de Cloud corriendo por las gradas y finalmente dando un salto enorme hacia el muchacho que se había caído de su escoba inconsciente. Lo tomó en brazos, escuchando los gritos de todo el mundo con alarma por eso. Pensó en usar alguna materia, pero ese escalofrío se hizo tan presente que vio arriba.

—Ughh... gah... —la vista se le hizo borrosa y repentinos malos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente. Abrazo más a Harry y con naturalidad, el ala se abrió en su espalda, brindando un descenso menos mortal. La sensación de desesperanza y tristeza estaban siendo demasiado fuertes y lo último que vio fue una luz plateada que ahuyentaba a esas cosas que había visto.

 **...**

—No es tu culpa, los dementores no debían de estar ahí, Dumbledore está furioso... —musitó Hermione en un intento por hacer sentir mejor a Harry.

—Te estaban asediando, no había forma en que pudieras ganar de ese modo, no cuando sientes que están absorbiendo hasta tu esencia. —Asegura Ron, siendo el quien lo dice da mucho que hablar, con lo serio que se toma el Quidditch y no quejarse de la derrota es sin duda algo que no ocurriría por lo regular

— ¿Donde esta Cloud? —pregunta por no verlo. Hermione aparto la cortina, permitiendo que se viera al Rubio inconsciente.

—Salto casi diez metros para atraparte, fue genial—Ron no pudo contenerse con ello, aclarando la garganta poco después—. Pero los dementores también lo atacaron, no ha despertado aún.

—Parece que él también es sensible ante ellos, es curioso que no se haya cruzado ninguno hasta... la...

Las palabras de todos murieron al momento en que aquella extraña serpiente del comedor, hacia aparición, reptando por la cama hasta posarse sobre Cloud. Aquello era extraño, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer algo al respecto, ese animal lucía tremendamente venenoso. Harry se la quedo mirando y enfocando su atención en los siseos

 _—Arriesgarte así por alguien que no es tu señor, cuanta imprudencia... supongo que eso es lo "encantador"._

Tenía la cabeza hecha un maldito desastre, le preocupaba el Quidditch, su escoba rota, Cloud, las palabras de esa serpiente... Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Las horas pasaron en la enfermería hasta que todos se fueron exceptuando a Harry y Cloud. El de gafas permaneció un largo rato viendo al rubio, esperando que despertara y agradecer de inmediato porque lo salvara, no podía procrastinar algo como eso.

—Umm... Ung... —junto un poco las cejas por aquella estela de negrura que brotaba de Cloud, acercándose a su persona cabe destacar y se arrimó en la camilla para evitar que lo tocara, esta nube desapareció cuando Cloud abrió los ojos—. Un laboratorio más, debo destruirlo antes de que...

— ¿Cloud? ¿Estás bien? —con lentitud giro su rostro hacia Harry, suspirando con pesadez y fijándose de mejor manera de donde rayos esta.

—Me siento... Frio y bastante... débil —da un largo respiro con molestia—. No lo sé, es igual a... a... —decidió a último segundo no comparar una situación con la otra vivencia —. Lamento tu escoba. —comenta viendo los restos bajo la camilla.

—No importa, me salvaste y no puedo pedirte más de lo que hiciste. —incorporándose en la cama, extiende un trozo de chocolate de considerable tamaño, Cloud con manos temblorosas lo coge entre sus largos y apenas maltratados dedos por el uso continuo de la espada.

— ¿Qué eran esas cosas...? No se parecen a nada que haya visto, aparte de las representaciones de la parca. —habla con lentitud y tono ronco, susurrante. La serpiente se había echado a un lado.

—Son _Dementores_ , son los vigilantes de Azkaban—Cloud profirió un ligero "Oh", realmente el tema de la prisión lo tenía sin cuidado y por ello saber que esas cosas estaban ahí, lo hacían querer eliminar la sola mención de la prisión—. Se supone que deben encontrar a Sirius Black.

—Han de ser muy inútiles entonces, para no encontrar a un preso tan "poderoso" —queja, Harry hizo una pequeña mueca, no lo sorprendía que Cloud rebajara la importancia al asunto, lo hacia siempre que podía—. Ni siquiera se han preocupado por entender como huyó, sin eso, no encontraran nada.

— ¿También trabajaste en una prisión? —pregunta divertido, la conversación amena y a pesar de lo delicada que es por su tema, lo aliviada con respecto al partido que acaba de perder.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no recuerdo que existan prisiones en Midgar... o en ninguna zona que haya visitado, usualmente a los criminales se les hace pagar de inmediato con su... caída—agrego un poco tacto a aquello—. Fui terrorista, me buscaron por mucho tiempo y posiblemente solo me hubieran retorcido el pescuezo si me pescaban.

—Motivador, muy linda la forma de tratar los asuntos. —Cloud guardo silencio por un rato, con un pequeño pedazo de chocolate aun a la mano.

— ¿Te da miedo Sirius Black?

—En realidad, no, ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta porque me busca.

—Ah... Ya veo...

Ventajas de ser mayor, es que pudo escaparse de la enfermera una vez Harry se durmió, sabía que estaba agobiado por el tema de haber perdido el aprtido. En sus andares por los pasillos se percató de Crookshanks, ese gato de cara plana que Hermione tenía.

Le pareció curioso que saliera del palacio y con cierta curiosidad observo a donde se dirigía— ¿Un perro...? —. murmuro entrecerrando los ojos, miro al cielo un instante, dentro de poco sería Luna llena.

Lupin no estaría por ahí, así que decidió seguir al gato y al perro de pelaje negro, se habían sumido a medias en el bosque prohibido, pero dada su naturaleza ligeramente confiada -o llena de soberbia con respecto a lo que puede hacer-. Los siguió de igual modo.

Se apoyo de un árbol, notando que el perro era bastante grande, quizás del tamaño de un oso o un poco más pequeño, delgado, casi raquítico. Tenía los ojos claros y parecía comunicarse de algún modo con Crookshanks. Los ojos del perro se fijaron en él y el animal mostro sus colmillos, en posición defensiva.

—Pareces un _Grimm,_ pero estoy más que seguro de que no hay perros tan grandes en este mundo—entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, el perro parecía incluso más rabioso que antes—. Y este gato tiene un mal humor espantoso con muchos, que curioso que no lo sea con un perro que de un zarpazo puede matarlo.

Quizás instinto o exceso de imaginación mediante el oportuno recuerdo de un libro que Hermione le presto tras una clase de McGonagall, para ser más precisos... _Animagos._ Se acercó con paso calmo al perro y Crookshanks permaneció tranquilo, esto hizo alguna especie de señal al perro de no atacar y relajar la postura.

—Eres un humano ¿cierto? —interroga, más como una afirmación que otra cosa. Un suave chillido de su parte lo hizo saber que si—. Ya veo... Podría mencionar que hay alguien rondando el castillo, si fuera de fiar, no andaría como un perro ¿Sabe? Sea quién sea, no le contare a nadie.

Abrió los ojos a medida que el cambio de forma se daba. Una especie de remolino de pensamientos se formo en su mente, pensando en que coño hacer teniendo al buscado prófugo Sirius Black. Tan demacrado como sabía estaría y viéndolo con una especie de esperanza.

 _¿Por qué se mete en tantos líos...?_

* * *

— ¿te pasa algo Cloud?

No hizo el menor caso a la interrogación de Hermione, con la cabeza metida en un libro de los tantos que había sacado de la biblioteca y la zona prohibida de la misma con permiso de Remus.

Todos tenían, aunque fuera una línea, de información sobre los dementores; llevaba alrededor de una semana en la misma tarea y haciéndose cargo de sus deberes, por lo que saber o percatarse de su persona costaba bastante, algo parecido a lo que hacía Hermione con sus clases extra.

Ambos solían hacer y leer en la habitación de Cloud, privada y sin bullicio aparte del que Zack pudiera hacer volviendo de sus paseos y comiendo. Ir al comedor a desayunar, almorzar o cenar era por demás raro, cualquiera diría que morirían de hambre un día de estos.

—No me ignores—arrugo la nariz, Hermione le había dado un codazo—. ¿Qué tanto haces? Ya terminaste todos tus deberes y leíste los libros del curso.

—necesito entender un par de cosas. —Hermione leyó por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Dementores? ¿Para que quieres saber más? Son solo seres que se alimentan de la felicidad de los magos. Vigilan Azkaban y... realmente nada más. —Cloud dio un pequeño golpe con un libro a la cabeza llena de cabello castaño y alborotado.

—Hay más características, las cuales explicarían de mil y un formas como alguien se puede escapar, pero no quiero animarte a que te enteres, ya sabes más de la cuenta ¿O me equivoco? —vio de reojo aquel calendario lunar que Hermione tenía sobre la mesa junto a la montaña de libros, su rostro se puso colorado—. Eso pensé.

— ¿Lo sabes...?

—Evidentemente, estuve con él la última vez, aun apesto a perro. —saca la lengua en desagrado. Hermione alzo una ceja.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no decir nada? Puede ser peli-

—Hermione, algunas veces se debe aprender a callar, si hay consecuencias directas a otros que no son él mismo, es mejor guardar silencio. Recuerda que esto es su trabajo... ¿Quieres que lo despidan? Con solo verlo se nota que le hace falta. —comenta con cierta incomodidad. Hermione guardo silencio.

Volviendo a sus asuntos, Cloud no podía sacarse de la cabeza el pequeño encuentro con Sirius Black, donde el hombre prácticamente no pudo decir mucho por lo atropelladas de sus palabras, en cierto momento casi se pone a suplicarle que no lo delatara ahora que sabía quién era.

Escucho una historia a medias que, por desgracia, solo una persona podía confirmársela y explicarla como dios manda era precisamente Remus, quién hoy tenía el denominado "Problema Peludo". Quién sabe, quizás aun con esa limitación podría ir a hablar con él...

Y llevarle algo de comer a Sirius antes de que se termine de auto digerir, podía verle cada costilla.

Volviendo con el canino, ya que sabía sus intensiones su nivel de estrés ante el temor de todos era inmenso, eran esas raras ganas de gritarles a todo a la cara que son unos jodidos ¡IMBÉCILES!

—He pensado en hacerme Animago. —de alguna manera, Hermione rasgo el pergamino que estaba escribiendo, gracias al cielo era haciendo el punto final, pudiéndose arreglar.

— ¿¡Que!?

—No sé, no creo que sea tan malo, con suerte sea un chocobo y pueda correr felizmente por un campo hacia el atardecer. —se rasco el entrecejo, necesitaba una dosis de estupidez para menguar su presión arterial, acabaría dándole un infarto.

—Pero eso esta-

—Mione, recuerda que no existo, literalmente nadie puede apresarme por hacer algo ilegal... Porque apenas me intenten buscar aparecerán un error en sus sistemas o lo usen. —resto importancia al asunto, dejando a la chica pensativa.

—De ese modo... supongo que no tendría nada de malo, pero es algo muy peligroso y apenas usas la varita ¿Cómo piensas aprender a hacer algo tan complicado como cambiar de forma?

—No tengo la más mínima idea, te lo digo con la esperanza de que tu tengas algo. Decírselo a Ron y Harry es igual a acabar con la mitad de mi vida, esos dos tienen una capacidad de atraer desastres al estar juntos...

—Y se multiplica conmigo ahí por desgracia —soplo un mechón de su cabello—. Podríamos... pídele ayuda a McGonagall. Ella es animaga después de todo.

— ¿Minerva?

 **...**

—Fuiste amigo de Sirius Black ¿No es así? También de James Potter, el padre de Harry...

—Que rara forma de iniciar una conversación —admitió con risa nerviosa. Cloud seguía mirándolo con su indiferencia usual—. Si, fuimos grandes amigos, también de Peter Pettigrew, aunque él tampoco... está en este mundo. —suspira con pena.

Cloud apretó los puños, si lo que entendió de Sirius es cierto, Peter seguía vivito y coleando, escondido en alguna parte de Hogwarts, el único problema al respecto es que no pudo decirle donde y como se veía, pues Hagrid estaba vigilando la zona y Sirius no tuvo más que irse. Cloud volvió al castillo cargando a Crookshanks.

—Cuando estudiábamos teníamos apodos que Sirius insistía en poner, se llamo a si mismo Canuto, a Peter Colagusano, a James Cornamenta y a mi _Lunático_ , casi parecía un chiste de mal gusto. —rio ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Estaban contigo en estos momentos? Supongo que sabían de...

—Se enteraron después de un tiempo, James y Sirius eran los más listos de Hogwarts... Excepto en pociones, se les daba especialmente mal. Pero sí, estaban conmigo, como animales no podía lastimarlos, corríamos por el bosque y... —la sonrisa en su rostro se borró, Cloud alzo una ceja—. Me gustaría volver a esos tiempos donde era sencillo y... estábamos todos.

—Asumo que... James era un venado, de otro modo no entiendo el apodo, Sirius un perro y Peter... ¿Qué era Peter?

—Era un raro y gordo ratón.

Cloud abrió los ojos con desmesura y frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo. La luna se hizo presente y la transformación dolorosa de Remus dio comienzo, al terminar, este se acercó a Cloud y se abrazó a él, casi acobijándolo entre la enorme cantidad de pelaje castaño grisáceo, su hocico corto daba un toque extrañamente tierno.

Dio un largo suspiro, acariciándolo tras las orejas, el olor era espantoso, pero realmente entendía lo agobiante que era pasar un tiempo tan crucial _solo_ , lo recordaba mucho él apenas se entero de ser "clon" de Sephiroth... Escuchar su voz en su mente...

— _El lobo..._ —giro hacia la ventana, encontrando una escamosa figura asomada entre las tablas—. _Tocando lo que no le corresponde._

—Ay no... —Remus se puso en el suelo, gruñendo hacia la ventana—. Remus no-

Las tablas fueron rotas y el Naga entro a la casa de los gritos, Remus se puso delante de Cloud y clavo sus colmillos en la carne del reptil— ¡Remus te va a hacer daño! —. Lo sujetó del cuello, obligándolo a retroceder.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —con un resoplido y el Naga reptando en su dirección, tomaron rumbo por el camino que lleva hasta debajo del sauce boxeador. Corriendo como si la vida les dependiera de ello y en cierta medida eso es cierto.

Una vez fuera, Remus arrolló a Cloud para subírselo en el lomo, empezando a correr por el bosque prohibido con el Naga aun siguiéndolos, incluso se habían unido más a la persecución. Cloud pensó en usar una materia para alejarlos, pero no estaba realmente seguro de poder hacer mucho estando galopando en el lomo de Remus... También podía herirlo

 _¿Y eso qué? Debes salvarte tu ¿No es verdad?_

Un pequeño aullido junto a su caída lo hicieron reaccionar, antes de cualquier movimiento su cuello fue rodeado por la cola de un Naga y este sin tomarse más tiempo lo mordio en el cuello, Cloud ahogo el gemido de dolor que producía el veneno de la criatura y Remus peleaba con el resto, tratando de alejarlos de su _cachorro._

Un ladrido fuertísimo se hizo oír y se golpeo contra el suelo, el Naga ya no lo sujetaba y estos huían hasta el interior del bosque. Con una mano en al mordida, mirada desenfocada y fuerza casi nula, vio a Remus gruñirle a Sirius, ambos con el hocico lleno de sangre.

—solo... escúchalo lo que... tiene que decir... —balbuceo antes de dejarse desfallecer, con el ardor en las venas y la palpitación en su brazo afectado por el Geoestigma. Remus comenzó a jalar a Cloud de la ropa para poder echarse y cubrirlo. Su mirada amarillenta se dirigía al perro de pelaje negro, que sentado estaba con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

—Estoy bien, estoy, he peleado con cosas más grandes que una manada de Nagas.

Acosado es quedarse corto con respecto su situación actual... NADIE LO DEJA EN PAZ _._ En teoria es su culpa por lo ocurrido por la noche de Luna llena, pero tampoco es que se lo busco. Nadie en Hogwarts desconocía de su pequeño pleito con los Nagas, pues a la mañana cuando despertó, no tuvo más que ir a la enfermería y para quienes lo vieron...

Fue tomado como el estudiante más suertudo, valiente, atrevido, insensato y un montón de adjetivos más.

La cosa es que evidentemente cierto trio de niños estaban preocupados por él, no cuchicheando al respecto. En cierta medida le molestaba más la preocupación que el cuchicheo, tal vez por ser tan insistente y constante. Ya van varios días en los que ha salido sin que nadie lo note -como es normal-. Pero el poco tiempo que esta frente a la gente, no lo dejan respirar siquiera.

—Pero... fue un _Naga_ el que te mordio... ¿¡No tienes nada!? —Hermione parecía a punto de darle un ataque. Se llevo la mano a donde está vendado, la herida aun no cierra.

—No, digo... Quizás es por el Mako en mi sangre que no me afecta el veneno—se encoge de hombros—. Es energía pura, es lo único que se me ocurre.

— _No harían nada por lastimarte._

— _Tu no opines, a menos que digas de una santa vez a quien estas esperando._ —refunfuña en respuesta a la serpiente, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Solo... si sientes algo dinos, te llevaremos con la señora Pomfrey o la haremos venir para... ¿Y eso? —pregunta extrañado por como Cloud saca algo de curiosa forma de su armario.

—Ni idea, me llego esta mañana con _Hedwig,_ aparentemente no pudo aguardar al desayuno para dártelo—explica entregando el paquete. Harry lo tomó, tanteando el peso y las miradas curiosas—. Tenía esta nota... "Feliz Navidad atrasada" —la arruga con una mano y la tira sin dar relevancia.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron como un par de materias naturaleza, Cloud ladeo la cabeza, apenas prestando atención a la emoción que lo embarga por tener en sus manos la aclamadísima Saeta de Fuego, la mejor escoba del momento... De lo cual su interés es nulo.

Dejemos una cosa clara, él sabe quién la envió, después de todo, él fue quién le entrego el dinero y explicó como llegar a una tienda para comprarla. Sirius parecía muy urgido por dar regalos a su ahijado y no lo culpaba, por eso le cumplió con el pedido sin rechistar... además de pedir una explicación de ese dinero tan raro.

—No dice por ningún lado quién la envió... —Harry se lo quedo viendo y Cloud alzo las manos.

—No tengo dinero, a mi no me mires. —se quita aquel peso de encima. Una discusión sin sentido culmino cuando con arrugada expresión, Hermione quiso arrebatar la saeta de fuego de las manos de Harry.

—Pudo haberla enviado Sirius Black.

Algunas veces... Cloud se preguntaba qué necesidad había de que Hermione fuera tan intuitiva, aparte de eso, una aguafiestas de gran calibre.


End file.
